Vladimir Towers
by AlyDhampir
Summary: this is an original story inspired by other well know books. all characters human. Rose is convinced to apply for a job at a large company to become a personal assistant by her best friend Lissa. but is the job even more than Rose Hathaway can handle?...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one, welcome all.**

 **this story came to me the other night when** i **couldn't sleep.** i **have a plan** i **know where** i **am going it took me a second to do the** ground work **and get her going but** i **am going to try to be as attentive to this as** i **was to** Buria **.**

 **these characters are owned by** the godess **herself Racheal mead.** i **have borrowed and turned them human.** i **hope you like this and if you do give me your** feeback **and ideas** i **love them they are like crack to me.**

 **enjoy.**

* * *

From the moment I walked into the lobby I was in awe. The whole building was black, glass and chrome but the walls were splashed with colours –vibrant paintings on the wall and brightly patterned rugs adorning the harsh white floor -the couches over against the wall of glass were all random mixed couches and arm chairs but together they looked like perfection. Everything here did, it was so unlike most clinical feeling buildings in New York.

As I approached the large glossy black desk my heels clacking on the white marbled floor the young lady behind the counter rose to her feet, her face set in what looked like a painfully large smile.

"Goodmorning and welcome to Vladimir towers. My name is Mia, how can I help you today?" Mia's voice was a sweet as a little bird and she looked like one too. She was rail thin and as tall as a super model. She had blonde hair cut short and was wearing a little gel to give it volume.

"Oh, Hi I'm Rosemaire.' I stuttered, kicking myself for being so nervous. "I have an interview with an Alberta."

"Hm yes I see." Mia smiled crookedly and stepped out from behind the desk. She was wearing an expensive looking dove grey suit jacket and skirt. "Follow me." She gestured as she walked towards a bank of glossy black elevators and pressed the call button with a long-painted fingernail.

I clutched my bag tightly to my side as I side stepped Mia into the waiting elevator. She hasn't said another word after pressing the button just stood there smiling and looking me up and down when she didn't think I was looking.

"Its floor 45. Oh, and Good luck. Rosemarie." she almost sneered as the door closed.

I pressed the button labelled 45 and it lit up as I took a step backwards, my back bumping into the silver railing and took a deep breath. My hands were shaking.

I hated job interviews. I always felt like I was being squashed beneath a microscope. I had always kept a string of steady jobs since graduating from high school, but most of that was my best friend Vasilisa's doing. She always seemed to have the right connection at the right time. But that wasn't surprizing seeing as her parents before they died had been almost New York royalty. With the jobs she offered I rarely needed an interview –'any friend of our dear Dragomir's is a friend of ours' they would all say- but in the ones who requested interviews they mainly pushed me for answers on how Lissa was coping with the death of her parents and her older brother 6 years ago in a horrific car accident, and if I thought she would continue in her mother and fathers business footsteps.

When the doors opened with a ping on the 45th floor the back of my neck had already started to bead with sweat and I cursed my long thick hair as it clung there. I stepped out into a large airy room sunlight streaming in through the walls of windows, just like in the lobby this room too was all dark juxtaposed by the bright cheerful accents in the rooms and the lush foliage all around.

My eyes were bouncing everywhere there was so much to look at. Shining gold and bronze awards lined the wall as far as I could see all listing different amazing achievements. And each painting and each sculpture were done with amazing talent that even someone with no artistic talent like myself could see, I couldn't imagine how much each item cost.

I was interrupted in my gawking by the short clip-clop of heels on the floor. Before me stood an older woman with dark brown hair almost shorn to her scalp, she had skin the colour of rich caramel and dark thickly lashed eyes. She was carrying a large stack of manila folders and a cup of coffee in the other hand.

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" she asked her voice clipped and authoritative. I nodded taking quick steps towards her with my hand outstretched to shake hers. She looked down at my buffered hand and quirked her eyebrow as she looked up at my face. I dropped my hand instantly realising my mistake and blushed.

"I'm sorry." I laughed nervously. "did you need a hand carrying anything?" I asked trying to redeem myself. As she began to move towards a glass door set into the closes wall.

"I'm Alberta Petrov I am the vice CEO. That means I handle the things the CEO just doesn't have time for or really just doesn't feel like doing. It also means for now I get to hire his staff and make sure they don't screw up too much." she laughed as she pushed her stack of folders into my hands and i gripped them tightly with a smile. She then put her hand out and shook my own. "Lovely to meet you Rosemarie, you come very highly regarded."

My cheeks burned red. Lissa worked in the building, downstairs in public relations and heard about the assistant position and had forced me to apply and the very next day Alberta had called to arrange to meet asap.

Alberta led me into a large conference room that looked like just about every one you see in movies. She sat at the head of the table, it was already covered in papers and empty coffee cups. She pointed to the chair across from her and as I sat i passed her the folders.

"Had a few interviews already today?" I asked curiously. Alberta looked at me with a tired grin on her face.

"You have no idea." She laughed and shuffled her papers till she pulled one out and placed it on the table in front of her. "So, you've clearly had experience in personal assisting before." she stated.

The item on the table was my resume and she had highlighted my previous job where I was a personal assistant for Lissa's parents best friend Victor Dashkovs at his business. I mainly fetched coffees, had Victor's two great Danes groomed and planned parties, meetings and got lunch. But Lissa said they didn't need to know that.

"Yes, for about two years I started just after finishing my college degree." I answered. Alberta nodded her eyes scanning the resume again.

"I see that. You did a double degree in physical therapy and business." Alberta said tapping the pen to a note pad beside her where she had already scribbled a few notes I couldn't make out. "interesting, you aren't looking to continue in that field?" I shook my head.

"I enjoyed it but I think it's more of a hobby than a career for me. Looking after people and their business is what I'm good at and what I enjoy." I said honestly. I had always found it more refreshing focusing on other people then delving into my own problems and life.

Lissa said I was basically her bodyguard through high school and Collage. Half the reason I had done the degree was to stay closer to Lissa and the fact that her parents had paid for my tuition before they had passed. I had been awestruck, I hadn't been able to comprehend what they had done. They were more like my parents then my actual parents who infact were alive. I just had no idea where they were. My mother had sent me to boarding school when I was just 5 and had never cared about me since, and I don't even think my mother knew who my father was.

Alberta smiled up at me a genuine smile. She ran her fingers through her cropped hair as she jotted down a few more notes.

"I can already tell I like you Miss Hathaway. It takes a strong person to take care of others. I myself find it difficult. I can hardly get my own affairs in order." she laughed. "Perhaps If I didn't think you would be so utterly perfect for the job you have come in for, I would ask you to be my assistant."

I smiled the tension leaving my back and my hands drying up. Interviews weren't that bad after all.

"So just a couple of more rudimental questions and then we can get to the important parts." Alberta leaned over to the chair next to her and plucked up another piece of paper this one looked like a questionnaire. "I'll just ask a few questions and you just answer them, usually we have you write these down yourself but I find it more honest to see people vocally answer them." I folded my hands on the glass table and nodded, I was ready.

"State your full name please." Alberta asked pen at the ready.

"Rosemarie Hathaway."

"Date of Birth."

"21st march 1995. I'm 23 years old." I smiled fondly 23 had been a good year so far, starting off with an epic party thrown by Lissa.

"Have you ever been arrested or charged with a criminal offence?" Alberta asked as she looked over at me. My palms started to get a little tacky. I had punched a guy in collage. He was going to press charges but he had slapped me on my ass, and I told him if he did I'd find out. Lissa had been mortified and awestruck.

"No, I haven't." I finally got out a little louder than necessary.

"Do you live in the state of New York city?"

"I Do yes, I live in the upper east side with Lissa from PR." I hadn't been able to believe the apartment the Dragomir's had left Lissa in their will. It was a co-op in 66th street, penthouse with a whole level terrace with rolling panoramic views of all of New York. I lived there with Lissa and her boyfriend Christian.

"Have you always lived in New York Rosemarie?" She asked still scribbling on the last question

"No. I was raised in Montana at a boarding school then moved here where I finished high school and when to Columbia for collage."

I had apparently been born in Washington but had attended boarding school in Montana because that was where my mother had gone when she was young. I wasn't the biggest fan of Montana, not that I saw much of it. But there was a brief period of time Lissa and I ran away from boarding school. Took money out of her trust fund and flew to New York. The city has us hook line and sinker.

When her parents' assets were being sold and moved, Lissa's family lawyer had asked if she would like to keep any of the multitudes of real-estate the Dragomir's owned she didn't even think before agreeing on the New York apartment among others. But the New York apartment had sat waiting for them for 3 years empty both of us dreaming about it while we finished high school.

"Have you had much experience with children?" Alberta asked. This time she didn't have her pen poised to write down my answer. The page already looked filled out.

"I Have a little I guess. I did my fair share of babysitting the younger classes at boarding school, sometimes because I wanted too, sometimes because I was in detention." I laughed remembering how wild I had been in High school, not that Lissa would say I was any better now, but I thought I had improved in holding back my temper and my witty sarcasm.

"Now Rosemarie, this is no ordinary personal assistant job," Alberta said her voice lowering even though there was no one around and everyone Rose had seen looked to be hard at work. "This will go above and beyond what most would file under PA." she tilted her head watching for Rose's reaction.

"Okay." I breathed. "like...like what? Nothing illegal right?" I asked suddenly my heart was thumping a little faster. Millions of odd things going through my head. Alberta asking me to whack the competition. Crawling through a vent to steal important documents. Having to arrange for amazon jungle native birds to be flown in so they could have them on show in the waiting room.

"No," Alberta said shocked. "Of course not." she laughed. "No, I just meant that the CEO is very...how shall I put it, Needy. You will be on call basically always, you will be expected to work out of business hours. Do things that may seem trivial but you will be paid handsomely for it. I have interviewed 53 men and women for this job and you are the only one I could see him liking. Everyone I thought didn't last the day with him. You on the other hand. You have a fire in you that will work." Alberta rested her chin on one fisted hand and leaning over the table she pushed a folded piece of paper towards me.

With slightly shaking fingers I lifted the piece of paper. Money was something that was always at the back of my mind. It had always been me alone, fighting for myself. Lissa and her family had taken me in and given me anything I needed but I hated it. I hated living off of Lissa, having to live in a house she owned and drive a car she bought even though she never needed it and I worked an hour drive away. She bought extravagant birthday gifts and didn't even blink as she paid more than a car worth on a handbag or a pair of shoes. I needed my own money for our friendship's sake, but she didn't understand it. For her work was just something fun to do to pass the time.

Black spots danced in front of my eyes as i read my starting salary. It was 4 times what I made at my last job with the Dashkovs and they had been generous.

"How?!" I cried. Blinking my eyes before reading it again.

"Well I told you, you may not believe it but this is a very important job. Without someone like you this company would fall apart." Alberta stood and put her hand on my shoulder. "i can see that you are a good person and I am glad that we as a company can help show the rest of the world that millennials are our future. Now come." she said as she led me out of the room and towards the elevators. "there is someone i must introduce you to."

* * *

sooo? how was that?

what did you think?

who is the CEO?

what would you do if you were rose?


	2. Chapter 2

**okay so I probably should have waited a couple of days maybe even a week to post this so I could write a few more chapters and just have them ready to go but I wrote this and was like why not?! i hate having to wait week to week for one chapter.**

 **so I decided in honour of my first chapter I give you the second like 2 hours later.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter I really enjoyed writing it.!**

 **I love you all**

 **enjoy.**

* * *

10 minutes later after some nice idol chit chat with Alberta on the elevator ride up, I was sitting on a beautiful pink velvet bucket chair with a paisley print cushion. My fingers lightly moving back and forth over the soft material.

Alberta had left me here while she went into the large frosted glass office. the little gold plaque said CEO. I could hear her exasperated voice as I strained forward listening. I could hear the rich baritone of a man's voice. I heard her sigh loudly once before slipping back through the door, shaking her head.

"That man." She laughed a rueful smile on her face, "he will be the death of me." she walked over to me smoothing her hands over the legs of her trouser pants before sitting, her chair was the same as mine but in a tangy orange color.

Alberta went to say something but stopped as a tall long-legged strawberry red head walked up from the ball pit, she looked to be about 30 but was wearing a bright dress covered in cheery sunflowers and her hair up in an elaborate do.

"Good afternoon Alberta." She said in a cheerful singsong voice stopping beside us. "oh, do we have another PA for the Capitan to test drive." she laughed airily. Alberta rolled her eyes.

"Always nice to speak to you Sonya." Alberta said very clipped. Sonya didn't seem to notice her big blue doll eyes were staring straight at me, through my soul.

"oh I like her Alberta..." Sonya whispered before trotting off down the corridor. Alberta coughed and smiled.

"That is Sonya Carp. she is different but harmless and just about the nicest person, you will ever meet. Oh well, that is unless you eat her food. Then watch out. But she works in design and dressing so I doubt you will cross with her often." Alberta said.

"How many people work in this building?" I asked looking around at the people darting to and Fro some sitting clicking away at computers some standing talking on the phones their hands moving around wildly. Almost everyone here looked like they stepped out of the page of Vouge. But they were all blonde or near shades of it.

"Hmm, I'm sorry I don't have an exact number, probably close to about 5,000 maybe." Alberta shrugged sitting back against the cushion. "they aren't all always here though, we have a lot who work from home or on site, we have another building in DC probably another 2-3 thousand." she shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Does the CEO have something against brunettes?" I asked then regretted it when I looked over at Alberta. She had paled slightly.

"Uh no of course not Rose that's crazy." Alberta looked over at the booming office space on the other side of the half dividing wall. Indeed, they were all varying shades of blonde. "I'm a brunette Afterall. Or well close enough." she smiled. I shook my head. Alberta was right. I'm sure I had seen a brunette somewhere.

"Well anyway. You may go in now and meet your possible new boss, he is intrigued, I have talked you up a lot. You have to remember this has been a long process so he may be slightly grumpy but it's not you I promise. He is kind of always like that at first." Alberta said as she stood and smiled kindly down at me. "Best of Luck Miss Hathaway." She said before walking off into the busy office.

My hands were suddenly clammy again and my heart was racing. What if this guy didn't like me or didn't think I was up for this job. Lissa would think that I didn't try. I shook my head once and straightened my back. i could do this, I was strong and independent and good at my job. I could take an angry old guy.

I knocked twice on the tinted glass door before it buzzed and slid open by itself. I took a big breath in before stepping through into a richly decorated office. The whole back wall was glass looking out onto a glittering Manhattan, but both side walls were top to bottom double stacked with books and hidden in the glow of the streaming sunlight was a huge mahogany desk that could seat 4 people comfortably.

I took a couple of tentative steps forward my eyes adjusting to the brightness in the room. I could make out a figure standing from behind the desk. I blinked my eyes a couple of times as he became clearer and my heart began to pound in my chest.

"Sweet sassy molasse." I whispered under my breath.

The man pressed a button on his desk and the windows behind him became darker, tinting so that I could see him so much more clearly and the outside world was in muted colours like a storm was passing through.

He was about 6.7 and had dark almost chocolate brown hair that just touched his shoulders. His skin was a sun kissed bronze and he had large round brown eyes and was dressed in an impeccably form fitting expensive black suit that hinted that the body underneath was very well kept. My mouth went dry instantly.

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" he asked his voice smooth as honey with an accent warming his words. His brow was quirked as he moved closer towards me around the desk where I was frozen his eyes starting at the top of my head and moving down.

I was suddenly extraordinarily grateful I had let Lissa take me out shopping for an interview outfit. I had purchased a few items. Well actually Lissa had not let me near the counter to hear the end total, saying they were a gift for getting the job, that's how sure she was. I think I heard $6,000 and almost blacked out.

The dress I had picked today was a deep navy blue that hit just at my knees and swept straight across my collar bones, with half sleeves and a tie waist on my hip that when undone came away like a dressing gown. The material was that soft fibered silk that clung to every curve, I had a blazer over the top but had shed it and left it with one, of the many coat checks. i had chosen to wear the most beautiful pair of black louis Vuitton heels a present from Lissa also.

"Yes," I breathed scolding myself internally for acting like a school girl. this man wouldn't care what I was wearing just as long as I was great at my job. "It is a pleasure to meet you," I said offering out my right hand. Silently thanking Lissa again for taking me to get my nails done the day before. They were perfectly shaped and painted in a classy beige nude.

"Lovely to meet you too Miss Hathaway, I'm Dimitri Belikov. But just call me Dimitri." his voice was like a purr as his large hand clasped around my small one. It was warm but not in an awkward way. I gripped his fingers tightly like Mr Dragomir had shown me as a young girl and Dimiri's lip trembled like he wanted to smile. "Come, sit." he pointed to the couch against the huge glass wall.

I smoothed my dress down as I sat beside Dimitri on the leather love seat. He was close enough now I could smell the expensive aftershave lingering on his skin. I took a deep breath inhaling then caught myself, my cheeks pinking.

"Are you warm?" He asked leaning back he pressed a button and there was a whirring then the room filled with a fresh breeze.

"Thank you." I bit my lower lip to stop from grinning. This close up I could see the lighter flecks in his brown eyes.

"So," he cleared his throat loudly as his eyes refocused on my face. "I assume Alberta gave you the basic run down?" I nodded politely. "she says you have worked as a PA before?"

"Yes, Sir I have. For Vicktor Dashvok he is a friend of a friend." I smiled tightly. Victor had seemed quietly mad when I had told him I needed the day off for this interview. He had always told me I would go on to do great things and that he was a great stepping stone into the world but I think part of him thought I would stay forever and bring Lissa with me.

'Hmm." the sound was like a rumble in his chest as Dimitri put his arm over the back of the couch almost touching my shoulders then scratched at the 5 o'clock shadow at his chin "Yes, I know his business well. Isn't he sad to see you go?" It was like Dimitri had read my mind.

"Oh, no I don't think- I mean sure yeah. I am a great assistant I don't think he will find someone as good at their job at me sir." I amended with a smile.

Dimitri leant his head to the side his eyes moving over my face, I drew my bottom lip into my mouth to stop from blurting out random words like I usually did when I got nervous.

"You know, you don't have to call me Sir. Dimitri is just fine. Sir is actually my dog's name." this time there was a slight quirk to his lips.

"My apologizes,' I won't do it again. Scouts honour." I quipped with a smile.

"Okay. Rosemarie. Then what shall I call you, if you know we decide this agreement will be fit for us both." Dimitri said.

"Rose is fine," I answered my fingers fidgeting in my lap. I wanted this job so badly.

"Rose is it." his voice was musical as he shaped my name. His eyes brushing over my hair and resting back on my face. Well, maybe he didn't like brunettes he kept starting at my hair. I wonder if I got the job he would make me color it.

"Alberta said this wasn't really your average PA job. What makes it so different?" I asked my left hand playing with my ring on the right hand.

"Well for starters I expect you to live with me 5 nights a week." Dimitri started and my stomach dropped. Live with him? Was he serious? I looked up at his face and he looked serious. I kept my mouth closed. "there are certain things I like a certain way. For instance, your hair." he pointed to my hair and I touched it self-consciously. He did want me to change it.

"I expect you to have it back as often as possible I don't care how, ponytail, braid, plat, bun whatever I just don't want it out, but kept clean and stylish, I have a lady who will help," he said. I was a little taken aback. It wasn't what I expected.

"Why?" I asked curiously "even when I'm at your house?" I suddenly felt stupid for deciding to wear my hair out. I had always thought that my hair was one of my better qualities. It was healthy and thick with a natural chocolate brown color. I had been told it turned an old gold color in the light.

"Yes, because it gets in the way. It.. you know malts, its distracting...for you" he cleared his throat again and shifted in the chair making the leather squeak.

"Okay," I shrugged. "anything else?"

"I have a uniform I would expect you to wear, including make-up, down to the brands and colors. They are brands for which I own or work closely with and intent to help them grow through purchasing and advertising through you." I blinked up at him shocked. I truly thought a man wouldn't care or even notice the shade of lipstick I had chosen to wear on any given day,

"Go on." I said my mind whirring, so far, the only thing throwing me was living with this man I didn't even know.

"You will have jobs here within the business and in my personal life, one day you may come into work with me and help me plan my day and run meetings business calls and so forth and some days you may work from my home, organizing my pantry or retiling the bathroom."

"Surely you would pay a professional to tile your bathroom, I don't think that's within my abilities." I spluttered. Dimitri smiled an actual smile it lit up his face he raised his hand to stop my panicking.

"Well, of course, that was just a joke to make sure you were taking it all in. Do you have any concerns so far?" he asked. Something about Dimitri felt comfortable like if I did have concerns I wouldn't actually feel afraid to voice them like I had at other jobs.

"By living with you. You mean actually living with you? Like, spend the night, sleep there?" I said my brows practically hitting my hairline.

"Yep, that's what living with someone usually entails unless you don't...sleep? You do sleep don't you Rose?" he said with a wry twist of his lips. I had no idea what Alberta was going on about or Sonya for that matter. Dimitri seemed as soft as a kitten to me.

I laughed despite myself. Why wasn't I more concerned about living with a man I hardly new. Somewhere in the pit of my stomach, I knew that Adrian wouldn't like this at all. Dimitri must have seen the change in my face.

"Everything okay Rose?" he asked he seemed more curious than concerned.

"Oh, it's just honestly I don't know how my boyfriend will feel about me living in a millionaires house most of the time," I said chewing my bottom lip.

"Oh." is all her said for a second. "I see, you may have to speak to him before you accept then." he said studying my face again like he was trying to read me.

"No. It's okay he will be fine with it. I'm sure.i'll figure it out. I'd love the job." I blurted out before I could dwell too much on it.

"Fantastic." Dimitri said. "we will start off with a trial for a few days. If either of us doesn't fit we will part ways and you will be compensated." he said standing. "I will see you here bright and early 8 am tomorrow morning Rose.' he took my hand and helped me stand before walking over and opening the door for me.

"Thank you for this opportunity," I said with a small smile. Dimitri nodded as I walked out the door.

"Oh Rose." he called and I stopped just outside the office. "by the way. I'm not a millionaire." he said with a neutral face. "I'm a billionaire." and the door slid closed softly in front of me a huge grin plastid on my face that stayed with me until my head hit the pillow that night.

* * *

 **eeeeeeeee!**

 **I love love love writing this. can you guess the other book that kinda inspired this?**

 **I feel like I am Rose sometimes I am so sarcastic and often people just think I'm being rude or dry but its just too easy sometimes.**

 **do any of you feel like that? and its so hard sometimes to encapsulate in writing. especially over text. you just gotta slip in the winky face or the tongue out so people don't think you're a complete ass.**

 **anything. thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed I have tomorrow off too so I am going to be writing my tail feather off and will maybe space out posting because I am about to be super busy at work the next two weeks. oh wish me luck.**

 **xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay, so I decided to post this now because it was done and I won't be able to finish any chapters for the next few days so I gave you a nice long chapter early!**

 **one of you guessed right. I'm kinda feeling fifty shades of grey vibes here but not as messed up.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this! thank you to everyone who took time out to read this. I am amazed at the feedback so far!**

* * *

The next morning when I woke up and padded into the kitchen Lissa was sitting at the breakfast bar. A cup of coffee and a plate of fresh eggs and toast. She raised her head up to me and grinned.

"Sorry, we were so late last night. You were already asleep when we got home." she pointed to the stove where she had already made me the same breakfast as her. My eggs sunny side up, the way I liked them.

"Yeah sorry, Liss. I tried to stay up to talk to you but I was just exhausted. I was asleep the second my head hit the pillow." I said popping the steaming hot toast out of the toaster and onto my plate with the eggs. I took the stool next to her and she passed me over a cup of coffee.

"Well, I've been dying to hear! How did it go?" Lissa almost squealed. She was always way to hyper in the mornings to handle sometimes.

"Wow keep it down Lissa its hardly even 7 am," I laughed taking a sip of coffee sighing as the buzz ran through my blood waking me up. She looked over at me expectantly. "Okay, okay, so I met with Dimitri the CEO and he wants me to come in today for a trial." I smiled. Lissa's eyes were wild.

"No way! That is so exciting you will rock it, Rose!" Lissa said leaning forward to embrace my shoulders. "What are you going to wear?" she asked with a laugh.

"Oh that. Well, Dimitri said I will have a uniform and I have to have my hair tied up. Oh, and I have to live with him" I finished taking a sip of my drink to get Lissa's full reaction.

"What?!" she yelled with a laugh. "You have to live with him? What does he want a live-in nanny! I hope he isn't going to wake you up in the night to get him a glass of warm milk and sing him to sleep." she laughed standing up to clean our empty dishes. "wow. But is the money good?" she asked putting everything in the dishwasher. And washing her hands.

"Like you couldn't believe Liss. I'm going to be making more than you." I grinned hopping off the stool and walking around to wash my own hands.

"Well, " Lissa smiled with a huge grin on her face. She wasn't the jealous type she was probably happier for me than I was. She knew I struggled with taking her money even though she willingly and happily gave it to me. "let's get you all dolled up for your new roommate then hey."

Alberta had sent a message letting me know that if everything went well today Dimitri would like for me to spend the night. I was to bring any niceties but most things would be provided. I put the phone down with shaking fingers. Lissa was behind me as I sat at her dressing table, she had been working on the back of my head with pins and bottles of sprays and lotions for 20 minutes, my outfit laid out on the bed.

"What?" Lissa asked her voice muffled by the hair pin she had pressed between her lips.

"Alberta just messaged. Dimitri wants me to stay the night if everything goes well today." I said looking up at her through the mirror.

Every time I looked at her I was always shocked by the differences between us. She was tall and skinny barely a size 2, except her long arms and legs meant she always wore a size bigger. Her skin was an unblemished bowl of milk and her big green eyes were breath-taking her hair was a pale blonde almost colourless and she always had a smile on her face.

Where I was smaller, my hips and breast were larger than your average 23-year-old and my skin had spent years in the sun and was a honey colour, my hair a dark curly brown. My eyes the same chocolate brown. I was so plain sitting beside her. Her long lashes brushing her cheeks as she looked at my face through the mirror our eyes meeting. She had finished her work on my hair and I touched a hand to it self-consciously. My hair had always been like a barrier for me and it was gone. Now all you could see was me.

"Stop," she whispered quietly. Her long fingers reaching around to grasp my hand gently her eyes locked on mine "you are beautiful Rose. When will you see that." she placed her chin gently on the top of my head and smiled. "You look like an exotic flower, I love your hair up. You have such a beautiful face." I looked at myself in the mirror and all I could see was lips that were slightly too big and eyes that were a boring brown under Lissa's delicate makeup job.

Lissa stood up clicking her tongue disappointed. She lifted the dress off the bed and pressed it into my hands.

"Maybe once you're in that you will realise you are a major hottie." she laughed pointing towards the bathroom. "Get or we will be late for your first day."

I made my way into the bathroom and stripped off my dressing gown swapping it for the dress. It was one of the ones Liss had purchased for this job. It was a soft white cashmere, with black pipping up the whole front of the dress and a black silk pussybow at the neck and large gold buttons with the Chanel two c's embossed on each one. The material was soft and fitted perfectly over every curve. But it was classy and covered what it needed to for a work place. It had little black pipped pockets on each hip and made me look like I belonged in a company that made billions every year.

I came out into the bedroom were Lissa was applying the finishing touches to her look a beautiful red lip. She had changed too and was wearing a fitted burgundy two piece her long legs looking longer in the straight legged pants.

"Wow Rose." she smiled you look amazing. She handed over my shoes and grinned. Today we had picked a smaller heeled shoe today. My feet were still sore from trekking around New York in 12inch heels all day yesterday.

As we walked together towards the door Lissa stopped and waved towards the lounge room. Christan was sitting on the couch a bowl of dry cereal in his lap watching the morning new.

"Bye, my love," Lissa called as she skipped her way over to him and planted a chaste kiss on his lips her fingers scratching through his stubble as she made her way back to me. He blew her a kiss and she caught it.

"Yuck," I said out loud and Lissa laughed but Christian stuck his finger up at me and stuck out his tongue. I coppied his hand gesture and Lissa groaned.

"You two," she muttered as she grabbed her bag off the counter before storming out of the apartment shaking her head.

Christian and I got along but he wasn't really my favourite person in the world. He was good for Lissa, helped her with her anxiety and her mental health. He made her smile and she turned him into a pile of mush. But when they had first met when we were in Columbia I had tried to break them up many times. Subtly and not so subtly. Christan was not from a good family. His parents were criminals, they had a big investment company and were stealing millions from their clients. Buying million-dollar houses and cars going on trips to the Maldives and racing pedigree horses with other people's money. They would get new investors to pay off the old ones until people wanted more, they wanted to know where the money was actually going and the Ozera's tried to flee but were caught. Before they could be arrested Mr Ozera killed a guard and escaped with his wife. They were shot on site.

Christian hadn't been around he was at a boarding school in Pennsylvania. He was only 12 years old. His Aunt Tasha had raised him since. But did badness run in the family? Christian always seemed nice enough but he was a moody and sulky person when Lissa wasn't around. He worked as a video game developer and often just mooned around the apartment eating and vaping. I knew it wasn't long until Christian proposed to Lissa, and what would she do when she no longer had the Dragomir name but the tainted name of the Ozera's following her.

Lissa broke me out of my thoughts when she touched my arm.

"Are you even listening to me Rose?" she laughed shaking her head. "I said that it's a pity you won't be living with us anymore so that we could walk to work together and stop for artisanal coffee every morning" I shook my head. Lissa knew I hated all these fancy new types of coffee. There was no way I was going to drink a coffee with Macha in it for lycée. No thanks, just regular black coffee for me.

"I won't be living there all the time. Only 5 nights a week. I guess I'll get the weekends off. But I still will be on call. Kind of like a doctor." I smiled. Lissa laughed and shook her head, using her staff card to open the door beside the big revolving door. The building wasn't open yet so staff had access to this door before and after hours.

Mia was already sitting behind the front desk music playing softly from her computer, shaping her nails with an emery board.

"Good Morning Mia," Lissa said cheerily. Mia looked up and rolled her eyes. Lissa just shook her head.

"Oh? You're back.." she stood up and made her way around the counter. Today she was wearing a bright red tight dress. She had no shape at all she was straight up and down. "Of course, you're friends with the princess." Mia snapped. "You wouldn't have gotten the job any other way,"

"Oh, let me guess." I quipped. "You applied for the job too but were rejected because you have a massive stick up your ass and nobody wants to be around you 24-7." Mia's fists clenched.

"I will have you know they offered me the job but i didn't want it. Not enough hours." she sneered. "and plus, I'm not anyone's lacky. I won't fetch coffees and pick up after the master's dog." she said crossing her arms. I just smiled and laughed. She was crazy and not worth our time. I took Lissa's wrist and led her to the elevators. Mia behind up starting daggers into our backs.

"Gee Lissa. What did you do to her?" I laughed stepping into the elevator with her once it arrived. I pressed 45 and she pressed 38.

"I honestly have no idea. I have been nothing but nice to her and she is just like a massive bitch for no reason." Lissa said leaning her hip against the railing.

"Princess?" i asked thinking of what Mia had called Lissa.

"Oh that." she laughed embarrassed. "Christan came to have lunch with me once and he asked Mia to call up to me to let me know he was here and when I came down he gave me a give hug and said 'I've missed you Princess', and well Mia has been using it as a jab ever since." I laughed. Christan and Lissa had so many pet names for each other I couldn't even count.

The elevator stopped on Lissa's floor and she stepped off with a smile and a wink before the doors closed and the elevator kept moving up towards Dimitri. I put my hand into my handbag and scrounged around for my travel size perfume and gave myself a few quick squirts before shoving it back in. The fragrance made me smile. It had been a gift from Adrian my wacky boyfriend. He had brought me a huge box filled with fragrances for our first anniversary and this was my favourite. Dior Poison girl.

When the doors opened on the 45th floor Alberta was already there a smile on her face. It looked like she was wearing the same thing she had on the day before.

"Did you go home?" I asked with a smile as Alberta handed me a few pieces of paper. She laughed.

"Oh, young Rose. This is my home. It will be yours too soon enough. I leave more than he does though." She pointed towards Dimitri's door with a shake of her head. "those are his schedules for today. Just try to keep him on it even though he will resist like a toddler. And that is his lunch order. You will have to either have it delivered or go pick it up for him at 12 exactly." she said stopping as her phone in her pocket started buzzing. She put it to her ear and gestured for me to go in as she stepped away buzzing out orders to whoever was on the other end of the phone.

I knocked lightly on the door and like yesterday it slid open by itself. Dimitri was sitting behind his desk in a large leather desk chair. He had a little ear piece in and was talking quietly to someone. He gave me a nod of the head and gestured to the chair opposite was a bucket chair in a rich tan leather.

I placed my bag down beside me pulling out a notepad and a pen organising my stuff on the desk. Dimitri was finishing up the phone call. I couldn't understand what he was saying as it was in Russian but his voice was a lot softer, warmer than if he was talking to a business client.

"Ya lyublyu tebya." Dimitri said softly before hanging up. I grabbed my own phone out quickly and typed what he had said in Russian into google translate. It came back as 'I love you' defiantly not a client.

"Good morning Boss." I smiled my pen on paper ready to take notes if I needed to. Dimitri nodded his head.

"Good morning Rose. Thank you for making it in today. We are just going to jump straight in. Just let you work everything out your own way. If you need help call Mason, he should be able to help." Dimitri rattled off Masons number and I wrote it down quickly on my pad.

"Not Alberta?" I asked looking up at him. He was tapping away at his computer. He looked over at me.

"No, she is too busy she isn't a kindergarten teacher she can't hold your hand through this. Soon hiring will be your job." he said turning back to the computer. I bit my lower lip.

"Did you need a coffee or anything to get started, how do you like it?" I asked

"I don't drink coffee." Dimitri answered, pulling papers out of a folder and continuing to type like I wasn't even there. "relying on caffeine to keep you going through the day is a weakness I can't afford. If you could get me a smoothie or a green juice that would be better." I nodded writing all this down. I hated the fact that in the mornings I didn't feel alive until I had a coffee. I never used to like the bitter taste but forced myself to drink it during exams and never stopped.

"Okay, I can do that." I looked down at the schedule Alberta had handed me. "Shall I bring it to you 8:30 appointment with Stan Alto?" Dimitri stopped typing and turned his body towards me actually looking at me for the first time. His eyes moved up to my hair then down to the front of my dress his face unreadable.

"I'm not going to that meeting." Dimitri waved his hand standing up and stretching like a cat. my eyes were drawn to the tan sliver of skin that was exposed just above his pants as he stretched back. I bit my lip and looked down at the schedule. Someone had hand written next to Stans appointment.

' _You already cancelled 3 times. You have to go to this Dimitri.'_

It wasn't written in Alberta's efficient hand writing this was a messy fast written scrawl. I cleared my throat.

"You can't miss this." I said trying for a don't mess with me tone. Dimitri looked over at me his brow cocked.

"And why not. Stan is an idiot. I don't need to listen to anything he says, he has more money than sense." Dimitri came around the desk towards me. Today he was in a dark blue suit but he had his jacket draped over his chair so he was just wearing a matching blue vest and a crisp white shirt. His silver belt buckle glinted in the sun. He looked mouth-watering in a suit.

"Because.' I breathed. "you cancelled on him 3 times already and if you don't come he will pull his funding." I said using the small information I had in my advantage. I had heard of Stan Alto he was another New York Billionaire who liked to invest and donate to Charites if they plastid his name all over it.

"Fine." Dimitri grunted. "But if I have to go so do you." he said with a wicked grin. I instantly regretted convincing him. I had heard things on the grape-vine about Stan. Dimitri wasn't joking when he said he was an idiot. "Juice please." is all Dimitri said as he leant over to press the button to open the door. I guess that was my cue to leave. I grabbed up my bag and held my head high as I made quick steps out of his office.

As the door slip closed my shoulders slid down and I let out a big sigh. I had gotten over my first hurdle. Now I just had to find a place and get a green juice in 15 minutes. As I went to push the button on the elevator a hand slid out and pressed it first.

It was a young red headed man. He looked about the same age as me, maybe a little older.

"Are you Rosemarie Hathaway?" He asked leaning against the wall blocking my way.

"Yes." I answered. He had large blue eyes and a face covered in freckles. He had a boyish charm, he was wearing a simple pair of blue trousers and a grey shirt and a darker grey tie. "Whose asking?" I smiled.

"Mason Ashford." he grinned showing his endearingly chipped front tooth, as he put his hand out to me. I took it and he brought my hand up to his lips kissing the back of it. I couldn't help but laugh. I pulled away when the elevator door open and I stepped in. He followed too stepping in and pressing the button for the lobby. "So, how's the first day?"

"So far so good. Dimitri actually told me to come to you if I needed help. You are the only Mason, right?" I asked stuffing all my paperwork into my bag.

"The one and only." he laughed "He has you call him Dimitri?" Mason asked with a shocked expression.

"Yes..." I said with a laugh "what else would I call him?"

"I have been here about 3 years working closely with the guy and he still has me call him Mr Belikov." Mason laughed.

"Well." I grinned. "Maybe I'm just better at my job than you."

"Or... Maybe you just look better in a dress and heels." he smirked. I gasped playfully and punched him in the arm. I already liked Mason. "truce, truce." he laughed putting his hands up to fend me off.

"Okay if you want to make up for that you can tell me where Dimitri likes his juices from, I need one to bring to his meeting with Stan Alto quick as possible," I said grabbing out my phone to google local juice bars.

Mason laughed and plucked my phone out from my hand, he tapped away at it for a second before taking a picture of himself and handing it back. He had put his contact details in my phone.

"We have a juice bar in the lobby. He likes the 'lean green machine' tried it myself once and almost puked. It's basically all kale and spinach. Oh and good job getting the big guy to come to that meeting if I had to spend an hour with Stan by myself again I would drink one of those juices on purpose."

When the elevator open Mason pointed to wear the juice bar was and I started almost running towards it. 10 minutes left my heels rang out on the floor as I came to a sliding stop at the counter. The girl behind it smiled large and friendly.

"Hey what can I get you Hun' are you knew?" she asked. "I'm pretty good with faces and I don't think I've seen yours before."

"Yeah, I am. First day. I'm Dimitri Belikovs new assistant." I said my breath coming out in a rush. I did not have time for small talk.

"Oh, one 'green machine coming right up then' she smiled. Tapping away at the register. "that's $1.50" she said putting out her hand. I stopped and looked at her again. $1.50 for a juice in New York. No way. "Oh, Mr Belikov was upset we were giving his assistants the juices for him for free. He said he had enough money to pay for a juice but. you know it doesn't feel right charging the boss full price so we just put it in a keep cup and they are $1.50." I handed the girl a $2 note and she handed over the juice in a large plastic juice shaker. With a wave and a keep the change I started moving quickly towards the elevators again.

I made it to the conference room off Dimitri's office with 2 minutes to spare. He was sitting at the end of the table popping almonds in his mouth, he had put his jacket back on, in the pocket was a brightly coloured pocket square. It seemed out of place but also suited him perfectly. I took the seat placed against the wall after putting the juice beside him on the desk.

"Stan is going to be 5 minutes late." Dimitri sighed. I cringed, I didn't need to almost break an ankle running up the stairs when the elevator had stopped on the 37 floors to let in a little old lady taking forever. "want some almonds?" he asked turning around in his chair and offering them out to me on his palm. I took a couple and sat back popping them in my mouth.

We sat there in almost silence waiting for Stan the only noise in the room was my shoe bouncing on the hardwood floor. At one stage Dimitri had turned around and looked at my foot like it had offended him and I had stopped for a minute before continuing. He had started humming something I had never heard before.

A tall dark-skinned woman opened the door. Peaking her head in and smiling warmly at Dimitri her eyes sparkling.

"Mr Belikov Stan Alto is here. Shall I let him in." she purred. He tight black dress was almost indecent. I felt a stab in my chest when Dimitri smiled back at her, it was a cold smile that didn't reach his eyes, but it was still a smile.

"Yes, please Camilla, that would be great. Make sure you tell him we have been waiting patiently for him to make his entrance." the girl, Camilla smiled again and ducked out of the room. Dimitri turned to me a smirk on his face.

"You ready Rose?" he asked. i gripped my pen and paper a bit tighter. "Oh, i doubt Stan has anything to say that will need to be remembered or written down." Dimitri said with a single cold laugh just as the door opened admitting a solidary man.

Stan was wearing a pair of black tight tight jeans and a long tight knit shirt. He kind of reminded me of Steves Jobs, but Stans hair was a thick black masterpiece on the top of his head it looked like he had spent hours perfecting it. As he moved into the room I was hit with his rich cologne it burned my nose as I breathed in.

He stopped before Dimitri and grinned.

"Dimitri Belikov. Long-time no see." Stan said his hand reaching out to Dimitri. He stood and shook his hand, the grip looked viciously tight.

"Always good to see you Stan." Dimitri almost growled taking his seat. Stan sat beside him his eyes finally catching me.

"Oh, Dimitri. Who is that beautiful little honey?" Stan purred looking at me like a piece of meat.

Dimitri turned to look at me my lower lip trapped between my teeth and then back at stan.

"That my new assistant not that that's any of your business." Dimitri said his voice gravely. Stan didn't seem to head the warning tone he grinned even larger.

"Surely she can speak for herself. What's your name lovely? Would you like to come work with me instead of this grump" I swallowed back my disgust, as I stood and put my hand lightly on Dimitri's shoulder he lookded up at me his brow raised.

"My name is Rosemarie." I said my voice steady. "and I would appreciate if you didn't speak to me like that. I'm very happy here with Dimitri." I said my other hand resting on my hip. Stan grinned at Dimitri.

"You always had a way with women Dimitri." he laughed. I could feel Dimitri's shoulders tighten under my hand and for a second, I was worried I was going to have to hold Dimitri back from punching this guy. But he was twice my size there was no way I could.

"Let's just get down to it so we can leave." Dimitri sighed, as Stan was busy finding something on his computer, Dimitri took my hand off his shoulder and held it lightly in his and gestured to the seat next to him. "Thank you, you can sit here Roza." he whispered to me his eyes locking on mine.

* * *

fheww

 ***wipes the sweat of my brow***

 **she is done. this chapter took me like the whole day to write. well, I did stop to take my dogs to the park and eat lunch and it's only 5.30 but still a long time.**

i **loved this chapter and we are going to get more of Dimitri in the next chapter and maybe...Adrian!**

 **thank thank thank you a million times!** i **hope you all love reading this as much as** i **have while writing it.** i **am sorry if there are any mistakes in this** i **read it over as** im **writing then again when** i **post it and usually** i **read it again after its posted and may go back and edit it if** i **see some monster mistakes.**

 **but thanks**

xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**new chapter! thanks, everyone for the amazing feedback I am glad you are enjoying this!**

 **love you all.**

* * *

When the meeting with Stan was over and I was about ready to rip out my own hair, Albert popped her head into the conference room. Stan had left but Dimitri was still typing away at his laptop and I was counting the ceiling tiles waiting for him.

"Sorry to interrupt," Alberta said, coming in with the world's largest cup of coffee in her hand. Dimitri lifted his head with a small friendly smile, he obviously respected Alberta a lot. "I was just wondering if you were planning on having Rosemarie stay the night at your place because your house cleaner called and wants to know if he should set up one of the spare rooms." I looked over at Dimitri. I guess this was another test I had to pass if he said Yes it meant that for now, he felt like I was going to make it. If he said no, I was done and out.

"Yes, tell him yes. Get him to get some new sheet sets from Nieman Marcus, no budget." Dimitri continued to type away but I could see him looking at me from the corner of his eyes. Alberta smiled and gave me a wink before exiting the room.

"Shouldn't I be handling things like that instead of Alberta, like taking to your house staff?" I asked curiously, still trying to figure out what my role was here.

"Alberta will be handing over a lot of duty's she has picked up since the last one of you left. But yes, that will be your job. I will give Jessie a call and tell him to call you from now on." Dimitri said standing. "I'd like my lunch now," he said before walking out of the room without looking back at me.

I stood and couldn't help the small smile that played on my lips as I picked up my things digging out Dimitri's lunch preferences from my diary and calling the number.

15 minutes later I placed the steaming hot plate of Steak, vegetables and a serving of rice, With a little tub of honey mustard sauce. Dimitri turned in his chair and looked down at the plate.

"Good job Rose." he picked up a green bean and bit into it with a satisfying crunch. "still hot, how did you manage that?" Dimitri began cutting up his steak, he liked it almost bleeding. I couldn't understand how people could eat their steak like that, it was practically still mooing.

"I called ahead, had them facetime me it cooking and I was there the second it was done, I brought one of those heat bags and I took the stairs three at a time," I said perching in the chair across from him, my stomach growling at the smell of his lunch.

"You took the stairs?" he laughed looking over at me with a shocked expression. " I wouldn't have taken you for someone who enjoys exercise," he said. I shook my head with a laugh.

"Are you calling me fat Dimitri?" I asked with a smirk. Dimitri spluttered choking on the piece of carrot that was in his mouth. I stood up and handed him a glass of water. He grabbed it and took a few long sips before he finally stopped spluttering. His eyes were watery from coughing.

"No, no of course not, I would never. You are very- you have a – you—aren't fat." he finally spat out with a shocked expression. I couldn't help but laugh at his rambling.

"it's okay I was just joking. I actually was a Personal trainer while I was in college." I said taking my seat again. I pulled a container out of my bag with cut up pieces of watermelon and started eating them with my fingers.

"That wasn't in your resume." Dimitri said looking over at me, his eyes trailing down to my container where I was picking up a cube of melon, his eyes followed my hand up to my mouth. "would you like a fork?" he said as I placed a piece of watermelon between my lips, sucking the juice off my fingers.

"No, I'm fine, less waste. And why would I put that on my resume when applying for a job as a personal assistant unless you want me to train you." I laughed, putting the lid back on the now empty container and dropping it into my bag. Imagining me training Dimitri made me smile, he was easily three times my size and weight and even with my training could probably take me down in seconds.

Dimitri arched his brow and wiped his mouth on his napkin.

"That is something I would very much enjoy." he laughed, "I could finally give my trainer some time off to holiday with his family, and see just how good you are." my eyebrows flew into my hairline. He was serious, I was pretty out of practice. Sure, I still ran every day and tried to still play as many sports as I could but I was no way near prepared to spar with Dimitri. I would need weeks maybe months to prepare.

"Sure. Anytime." I said with all the false confidence I could muster. Dimitri just pushed his plate away and laughed.

"I look forward to that. You can go for lunch. Be back in a half an hour." he said as I picked up his empty plate. " I think we will be going home early today to get you settled in." Dimitri placed his ear piece in and I started to leave not before I heard his whispered conversation start. It was in Russian so I didn't understand but his usual clipped tone was gone, and he was warm and there was laugher in his voice, whoever he was talking to was obviously very special to him.

When I sat down in the café across from Vladmir towers I looked down at my phone for the first time in a while and I had three missed calls. From Adrian. I hadn't seen him in a few days because he had been busy and usually I came to him but I had been just too tired lately to party like I used to.

See Adrian's family were very very wealthy, Lissa's family wealthy. Adrian had unlimited funds and very absent parents so he did whatever he pleased. So, when he graduated collage somehow. He bought a night club, it did pretty well. It was his baby, alcohol was his second love, his first being me. Well, that's what he always said anyway. With a smile, I dialled Adrian's number. He answered on the second ring.

"My little flower." he purred over the phone, Adrian couldn't help the level of sexy his voice exuded. Anywhere he went women's eyes followed. Adrian had a way with women, and when we had first met at the gym where I worked I disliked him instantly. I think one of the first things he said to me was along the lines of 'i've got something in mind that will give you the work out of your life' followed by a wink. Adrian didn't stop until I agreed to go on a date with him, he had never been turned down by someone before. I had agreed reluctantly to get him off my back, but Adrian had shown me another side to him under the façade. He was broody and sad, he felt neglected by his family and was haunted by depression. But he loved with his whole heart and tried so hard to be good.

"Hello, Adrian." I laughed. Adrian and I had had some amazing memories together. He loved to travel and he always took me with him.

"How is work my sweet? I miss you..." Adrian hummed a double edge in his voice. A tingle ran down my spine. Despite the rumours that went around my high school Adrian was the only man I had ever been with.

"It's going okay. Well, I hope so anyway." I was pretty sure that Dimitri didn't at least hate me yet.

"Can you come over tonight?" I could hear the smile in his voice. I bit my lip.

"I'm not sure Adrian...i have to stay the night with my boss but I could ask if I could have time to come see you, I'm sure I'm allowed a break," I said in a rush. I heard the leather of Adrian's desk chair creak. I could picture him sitting in his office. The framed picture of him and I at the Eiffel tower in front of him.

"What! Rose, what do you mean you have to stay the night?" Adrian's voice was more concerned than angry. He knew I was not the kind of person to lie or cheat.

"It's for my new job. Just for a couple of days a week." I said, I knew I should have spoken to Adrian about this earlier. But I didn't want to start drama.

"Rosie." he sighed. "I don't know if I like the sound of this, do you even know this guy?" I chuckled.

"Are you worried about me Adrian. If you care to remember I can take care of myself, pretty well I might add." I laughed thinking about the time before we were dating and Adrian had some how weaselled his way into my PT schedule and I hadn't held anything back in a martial arts training class. Adrian was bruised for weeks.

"Oh, I know. I'm actually more worried about myself getting blue balls, waiting for you to get home if I can only see you once every 5 days." my normal Adrian was back now, tongue in cheek, mildly inappropriate caring boyfriend. I couldn't help but laugh, thanking god that I hadn't put the call on speaker.

"Adrian." I scolded playfully. "I could always sneak out the window to come to you like a naughty teenager." I purred back teasing him. I heard Adrian's light groan.

"Rose.." he whispered. "You are going to drive me crazy one day. If you don't sneak out to come see me tonight I'm climbing up the fire escape." I laughed, but it was so Adrian to do something like that.

"Okay, I have to get back to work. I'll see you tonight. Promise, I love you."

"I love you too my flower." and with that, he hung up. I grinned as I put my phone away. Adrian was the only one I allowed to call me pet names, Christian had tried once and I had dislocated his finger. Suddenly I remembered in the conference room with Dimitri. He had called me something, I couldn't remember what it was but it had made me smile at the time. I'm sure it was just an accident he was probably having a hard time remembering my name.

When I made my way into Dimitri's office I knocked on the door lightly and it slid open instantly at my touch, I stepped into the room and Dimitri was standing in front of his desk he had his hands resting behind him on it.

"You're late." is all he said looking me up and down. the smile on my face slipped.

"2 minutes, I'm sorry I was on the phone to my boyfriend, I was explaining to him about our arrangement. And I was wondering if I had to stay at your house the whole night or if I got a bit of time off?" I couldn't believe he was mad I was barely 2 minutes late. Dimitri scoffed and walked back around to his desk grabbing a stack off the end.

"After we get you settled you can have dinner off. I expect you to be home at a reasonable time as it is a work night, but you are free to come and go there, as long as when I call you come back straight away." Dimitri said walking towards me. He offered out the folders and I took them. They were filled with single sheets of paper. "these are HR files that I need you to digitalize, I'm getting Tec to bring you up your own laptop."

Dimitri showed me to the office next to his. It was to be mine now. It was very similar to Dimitri's. Smaller of course and not as grand. The desk wasn't mahogany and the walls weren't lined with rows and rows of books, but I still couldn't help my grin when I looked around the room, Dimitri was standing in the door way watching me.

"Is this okay? We didn't really have time to update it for you, so you can choose whatever you'd like in here it's up to you. Alberta has an elliptical machine and a rowing machine here." he pointed to the large space where in Dimitri's office he had two large couches facing each other and the magnificent views over New York. My space was empty and my mind was racing with ideas of how to fill it. Maybe a mini fridge or a pool table. I was going to have to go on Pinterest and get some ideas.

"Thank you, Dimitri. This is amazing, I've never had my own office before. I've always just been stuck behind a cubical. So, this is just...wow." I laughed running my fingers over everything. The desk chair, the desk, the lamp. This was all mine.

Dimitri was about to say something when someone came up behind him. He stepped into the room and allowed the other person to enter. My door was just like Dimitri's there was a little blue toggle button just under the lip of the desk, push it one way and the door opened, push it the other way and the door closed and locked.

It was one of the IT guys. He was carrying a MacBook brand new in the box. He placed it on the desk and removed it from the box. It was in a beautiful tan leather bag.

"This is all loaded up, charged and ready to go Miss Hathaway. And here is the charger" he said as he pulled a cord that was already inside the top of the desk. He turned the laptop around so the screen was facing me. There was a picture of Dimitri and Alberta standing side by side at some kind of charity launch. Both of their faces so serious. I smiled and shook my head. Now I had to make sure I did my work with Dimitri always staring back at me with his unimpressed face.

"Thank you, Mike. That will be all." Dimitri said dismissing the man. He nodded and left with a smile in my direction, I nodded a thank you. "Now get to work it is about 1 now. I wish for you to be done at about 3 and then we will be going home for the night." Dimitri said flicking through his phone before walking out of the room and into his own office.

I flicked the switch on my door and sighed twirling in my chair. I grinned at the view of New York again, not believing my life right now. I watched a particularly fluffy cloud move across the sky for a few minutes before turning around and firing up the laptop. It asked me for a password and I looked around in the bag Mike had given me. There was a little pink sticky note with my password.

 _Rose-Belikov45_

I couldn't help but laugh as I typed it in. I felt like a school girl writing her first name with her crushes last name. Surely someone was playing a joke on me, hopefully, I could change that as soon as possible. I shook myself off and opened the folder. There was quite a bit of typing and filling to do but I should have it done with plenty of time to spare.

With the help of my personalized Spotify playlist playing on the surround sound through the room, I had everything done with 30 minutes to spare. I took off my heels and stood up the music floating around the room. I walked over to the big picture window where the sun was shining in and opened my arms out twirling around. I started swaying to the music when one of my old favourite songs _Somebody I used to know'- by Gotye_ started playing. Singing along I twirled and swayed my body losing itself in the beat.

Just as I was finishing belting out the chorus I heard a noise and froze. Turning around my cheek's bright red, Dimitri was standing next to my desk. His hip leaning against its edge a grin on his lips.

"Don't stop on my behalf." he laughed. I straightened out my skirt and gave him a guilty smile.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away. I love music and dancing." I said putting my feet back into my heels.

"Is there anything you aren't good at?" Dimitri asked watching me as I fixed my hair.

"Oh, lots really. Too many things to name. I'm not the best cook, I can't sing. I have a horrible fear of those little furry caterpillars." I said with a shiver. Yuck, I hated caterpillars.

"Really?" Dimitri said his brow arched. I nodded with a serious face. "Okay, duly noted. Ready to go, did you get everything done?" Dimitri asked looking down at the laptop. My screen was in power saving mode and was showing the picture of him and Alberta. he shook his head and sighed. "I have no idea why they use that photo for promotions," he said.

"Yes. Done and sent off. And I like that photo. You look very...happy." I snorted. Dimitri looked at my face and grinned.

"Are you laughing at me Rose?" he said. I laughed and closed the laptop. Unplugging it and slipping it into the laptop case. Picking it up with my handbag I began to follow Dimitri out.

"You will never know," I said behind his back. He turned around and looked at me but just shook his head.

20 minutes later we were pulling up into a parking garage. I hadn't expected it but Dimitri had driven us himself. I wasn't sure if it was something he did every day but I expected him to have a driver. Suddenly my heart lurched. Hopefully, he didn't expect me to drive. I loved driving, but not in the main Hussle of New York. I was sure I would hit a cyclist within seconds of pulling out of the street.

"Do you have a driver?" I asked. When Dimitri opened the car door for me.

"Only on special occasions. I prefer to drive myself, it relaxes me, but his name is Mikhail" he said his hand gliding over the shiny hood of the car as he passed it towards the elevator. The car was beautiful. Even to someone like myself who had no idea about cars. I knew how to change a tire and check my oil and that was about it. It was big but sleek and black. The paint almost seemed to sparkle, it was a Porche, the whole interior was a cream leather and it had every button and gadget. At one stage I thought Dimitri was going to slap my hand away when I continued to press buttons trying to turn down the air conditioner. I had only managed to turn on the heated seats. Open the sunroof and I think I somehow voice texted someone, 'how do you turn off this bloody air'

As I looked around the carpark I noticed a few other shiny and flashy cars. Audis, Bugatti's and an Aston Martin. My eyes bulged, they all made my little Kia look like a kid's car.

"Are these all yours?" I pointed to the cars. As Dimitri pressed the call button for the elevator.

"Yes," he said sounding bored. "I have a few other cars at my other houses a couple in Los Angles and my favourite car is in my house in Connecticut, long Island really but it's actually on an island and you can only access it off one road in Connecticut. An amazing place that," he said. My mind was boggled. I was saved by the elevator. I wouldn't have even known how to respond to that.

Of course, Dimitri pressed the button for the penthouse and the big elevator swiftly took us up and pinged as the doors opened into the most amazing apartment I had ever seen.

"Welcome to 'One Madison," Dimitri said stepping through. It was all concrete and glass but like at the office there were little splashes and touches of Dimitri's love of colour and Russian style.

"You live here?" I gasped. I could see central park from the lounge room as I stepped through, a fire already roaring in the big long glass and stone fireplace.

"Yes, its five bedrooms, five and a half baths. There is a private pool downstairs. You will have access to the members-only club in the lobby. Gym, spa and a restaurant all paid for. These 4 floors are mine. There are only two others who live in this building and they are both very private also. This." Dimitri took my arm and lead me over to a wall with no particular interest other than being one of the only bare walls bars from a little silver button set in the wall. "this is the internal elevator."

"You have two elevators in your house." I splutter very ungracefully. Dimitri just laughed and shook his head pressing the button. "This is the 3rd floor – the living spaces, kitchen, dining room and the pool room- Upstairs is the master retreat and the guest suits and the swimming pool is on the 1st floor. The 2nd floor is the library another living space my small personal gym and a spare room." the doors opened as soon as Dimitri presses the button and steps in. I follow him gawking, the elevator is as large as one in a hotel and as nicely decorated. Dimitri presses the button numbered 4 and it lights up.

Once the door glides open Dimitri continues to walk still talking about the apartment and who built it and the year he moved in and who he had helped decorate and I am just too shocked to listen to what he is saying. I thought I was used to Luxury living with Lissa but this was otherworldly.

He opens a door at the end of a beautiful large hallway and steps back gesturing for me to enter. I think I heard him say 'and this is your room' before I run in and yelp spinning around.

"It's a bit bare for now but like the office, you can decorate it as you please," Dimitri says, standing in the doorway again. The room is huge, the bed big and large and welcoming. The wall to my left Is all glass and is looking down on a bustling city. The bathroom open to the room and a second door that's propped open. I walk closer and squeak. It's a closet, filled with clothes and its huge like the size of a bedroom, walls of shoe racks and draws filled with jewellery and racks and racks of clothes. Dresses, tops, pants, business wear. Maybe someone else lives here and uses this closet. "I hope they all hold your fancy I didn't have much time to get this all ready, so hopefully my shopper has done well," Dimitri says coming up behind me I jump at his voice and turn around to look at him my eyes wide.

"these are all for me? All for me?" I say sounding like an idiot.

"Yes, I said you would be greatly compensated for this job, and not just money. I will allow to you wear anything in this closet and nothing more in my presence, on your free time you can wear anything but when you're here. Just these." He says. "I will leave you to look around, I have a call to make," Dimitri says before exiting the room and closing the door.

I peak my head into the closet before stepping in. The carpet is plush and white under my feet, I walk in and I can't control the fluttering of my heart. I wouldn't have called myself a girly girl but I think any woman would be weak at the knees by all this beauty. I look quickly at the clothes. They're all my size. I see Chanel, Dior, Louis Vuitton, Gucci, Prada and Armani. Everything is designer or couture. My mouth goes dry as I look at the wall of shoes, mostly heels but a few flats and cute edgy sneakers and boots.

I don't think I could even take looking at the Jewellery so I make my way over to the dressing table set up with amazing lights surrounding and a beautiful delicate pink and silver stool. I sit down and touch my fingers to the smooth glass of the dressing table. It's covered in beauty products. A Chanel fragrance ' _Coco Mademoiselle_ ' and a huge bottle of a Tom Ford fragrance ' _neroli portofino forte_ ' I pick up the tom ford fragrance never have smelled it before and spray some on my wrist the smell hits me instantly. It is warm and tangy, coconut and vanilla, with a summery kind of smell. I love it instantly. The draws are filled with every product and brush and gadget I could ever need. But all of the lipstick are the same, they are all Clé de peau a brand I'd never heard of and they are all the same colour _'Flower power_ ' I open up the cap of one and the colour is beautiful. I already know that it will look great with my complexion.

I apply the lipstick and touch up my makeup fixing my hair and spraying a few squirts of the perfume before grabbing up my handbag from the floor and heading out of my room, looking for Dimitri. As I walk out of my room I spot him standing on the balcony the glass balustrade making him look like he is standing amongst the setting sun. He has his phone to his ear so I step beside him quietly.

He takes the phone away from his ear and looks at me.

"Is it okay if I go out for a while? do you need me to do anything." I ask. Dimitri is staring at my lips.

"I see you've found your new products." he takes a deep breath and smiles fondly at me. "you may leave, have a good night." he puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a key card handing it to me I smile and thank him before ducking back into the house, excited to see my boyfriend and ease some of this pent up frustration.

* * *

 **chapter four done and dusted what did you think?**

 **I am hoping to do some Dimitri point of view chapters too. would you guys like that?**

 **thank you all for the amazing support and feedback I really do appreciate it and try my hardest to get chapters out to you as fast as I can.**

 **I do apologize for the short gap in posting but I have been working till 6 every night and have had the flu so 10/10 wouldn't recommend. but its 12.30 am on a Friday night but here I am posting this for all you beautiful people.**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay here is another chapter because I love you all and once I start I can't stop and I hate waiting.**

 **I hope you like this chapter, and just remember there are reasons for most of the ways I stop or edit this. all will be revealed.**

 **please enjoy.**

* * *

When the Uber dropped me off outside of Adrian's bar 'Shadow Kiss' his normal bouncer Craig was standing outside. He gave me a big smile as he ushered me past the line a mile long. I could hear people groaning and sighing as I walked past.

"Good to see you Rose, it's been awhile. You're looking good." Craig said giving me a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks. Yeah, I've got a new job that's been keeping me pretty busy, so I haven't really had a chance to stop by and drive Adrian crazy." I laughed, he shook his head and laughed too.

"Well you better get in there and put him in his place, I imagine he is already a couple of whiskeys in by now." Craig laughed. he was a big towering giant but he was honeslty one of the kindest and nicest people you would ever meet. i smiled and gave him a quick hug before walking in. The music hit me as soon as the door opened. I didn't stop to hand over or have my I'd checked. I just kept walking, all the staff saying hello as I walked through.

I made my way through the throng of dancers to Adrian's office. He was usually in there watching the dancers bellow. I took the stairs up behind the bar and knocked lightly on the door before stepping in, closing it behind me.

Adrian was standing with his back towards the door, like I thought he would be. He was looking out at the club where the wall there was made of Perspex. It was one way, we could see them but if they were to look up, all they would see was a dark tinted window. Adrian loved standing here with a glass of whiskey watching his money go to good use. I made my way to him and he didn't turn till I pressed myself against his side. He wound his arm around me and pulled me tighter. He lent down and pressed his lips to the top of my head.

"Hello my love." he smiled, putting his glass down he wrapped his other arm around me and embraced me tightly. I pressed my cheek to his chest breathing in his familiar sent. Paco Rabanne 'One million.

"Mmm." I made a small sound pressing myself against him revelling at his warmth. His long fingers came under my chin and tilted my head up so I was looking up at his face. Adrian was a good foot taller than me, I usually had to stand on my tippy toes to kiss him. He had the most beautiful green eyes. They weren't your average green either. They were as bright as fresh grass and fringed with long light brown lashes. Other than his eyes Adrian's other best feature was his hair. It was always artfully styled but I had never seen him comb it or apply products in the few years we had dated.

"You look as beautiful as usual," Adrian said grinning, I could smell the whiskey on his breath as he leaned in, brushing his nose softly against mine. I laughed and reached my arms up wrapping them around his neck. "Good of your keeper to let you out to see me," Adrian said his lower lip pouting. I shook my head and sighed.

"Adrian." I frowned. "if you're going to be like that I will leave right now and go and get chipotle by myself." Adrian grabbed my sides.

"No. Don't leave. I'll be a good boy. If that's what you want..." Adrian said his brows wiggling as his hands traced up and down my back.

I lent up a pressed my lips to his, a soft sweet kiss that suddenly turned into more, Adrian was gripping my dress and I was clawing at the back of his neck and he started taking steps forward till my back was pressed against the glass. His fingers found the zipper at the back of my neck and with his nimble fingers he had my dress unzipped and pooling at my feet in seconds. Adrian's lips left mine and he began to plant soft kisses down my neck and shoulders. I placed my hands on his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders when I was done. I made quick work then of his pants and smiled up at him his hair glowing different colours from the strobe lights downstairs.

Things with Adrian were always wild and fun, he had convinced me to do things I probably wouldn't have ever dared to do, like having sex in a bathroom in a fancy restaurant. Or attempting to use handcuffs on Adrian in bed. We lost the keys and had to call a locksmith to come help, Adrian thought it added to the fun but I was mortified by the memories.

His fingers rimmed under the band of my bra, tracing the soft skin there before he unflicked my bra with sure fingers. He removed the offending article of underwear and threw it over his shoulder. I stepped forward and pressed my breasts to his chest. Reaching up and taking his lips with mine, I could hear him whisper my name into my mouth. I ran my fingers down his chest my fingers trailing down the patch of hair on his lower stomach before slipping his briefs down, Adrian helped to step out of them and pushing them away with his foot.

"Did you remember to lock the door this time?" I whispered against his cheek. Adrian chuckled and I could feel the vibrations through my own chest. I would never forget the time one of Adrian bar staff had walked in on us. Luckily, I had been clothed but Adrian was not so fortunate. I think he had removed his own clothes, inebriated he stripped down to his birthday suit and was dancing for me, it was a site to be had.

"You're the one who used it last, did you lock it?" he asked with a grin. Adrian wasn't shy, he probably wouldn't care in the Pope walked in on him starkers. I nodded and laughed. Adrian suddenly dropped to the ground and grabbed my leg, removing one of my heels as he kissed my calf, then doing the same to the other. Before standing he hooked his fingers in my panties and drew them down my legs, he rose up and traced his fingers down my sternum. A wicked sparkle in his eyes. "did I ever tell you that you have the most magnificent body?" he groaned as I moved my body against his.

"Yes, but I never get bored of hearing it." I grinned, Adrain smoothed his hands over my backside before grabbing the back of my thighs and lifting me up to wrap my legs around his hips. I gasped and giggled my fingers running through his hair. I looked into Adrian's eyes and all the green was taken up by his pupils they were large and black, a look of pure hunger on his face. I bit my lip before taking his manhood into my hand and pressing it where I wanted it. I lowered my hips down and Adrian groaned loudly leaning forward he pressed his hand against the glass, giving himself leverage as his hips began to move.

After an amazing night of dancing, food, wine and sex Adrian loaded me up into his car and had his driver take me to Dimitri's. Adrian had him wait with the car outside and came around to my side opening the door and helping me out, he took my hand and walked with me into the elevator. I pressed myself against him once I pressed the key card Dimitri had given me to the little panel and the light for his apartment lit up. I looped my arms around his neck and placed little soft kisses against his lips giggling, my hair still up in the braid Lissa had given me but bits were falling out and sticking out everywhere. Adrian gripped my ass, he was chuckling too both of us having one too many drinks.

"I have to go to bed." I laughed as the doors slid open. My arms still locked around Adrian's neck. He pouted and I brushed my lips against his proffered lip.

"I could come too," he smirked. Pressing his lips behind my ear. I heard someone clear their throat and turned my head into the apartment. Dimitri was standing in the kitchen a glass of some kind of green juice in his hand, mere meters away from us. I dropped my arms from Adrian's shoulders and blushed, Adrian slowly moved his hands off my behind and turned to see who I was looking at. Dimitri placed the glass down and crossed his arms against his chest. He was wearing a navy-blue cotton t-shirt and the muscles in his arms bulged at the movement.

I slipped away from Adrian and entered the apartment smoothing my hair down as best I could.

"Dimitri, this is my Boyfriend Adrian Ivashkov. Adrian. This is my boss Dimitri Belikov." I said towing Adrian over to shake hands. Dimitri dropped his arms from their position and shook Adrian's hand it was one single hard up and down then they both dropped their grip straight away.

"Are you any relation to Nathan Ivashkov?" Dimitri asked crossing his arms again when he looked over me, my pink cheeks, bare feet and my dress only half zipped at the back.

"Yeah," Adrian answered with a sour look on his face. "That's my father, or so they tell me." Adrian did not get along with his father at all. Nathan Ivashkov had basically called me a gold-digging hooker the first time I had met him, and that wasn't behind my back, it was to my face. I wasn't good enough for their son. But Adrian was also never good enough for his father's approval, Adrian's mother Daniella wasn't much better, she was more interested in her social life and her image to pay attention to any real-life problems like her struggling son.

"I've run into him in the business once or twice, he is a ruthless man. Do you work with him too?" Dimitri asked. Adrian scoffed.

"Like I would be caught dead working in investment banking. I own a night club." Adrian said. Dimitri raised his brow and looked at me.

"Is that how you two met?" Dimitri asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, we actually met at the gym I was working at in collage. I was his personal trainer." I said with a laugh. Adrian grinned at me.

"Oh yeah. She really works me over," Adrian said with a wink in my direction. I saw something behind Dimitri's eyes but when I looked back at his face it was as neutral as it had been the whole time. I must have been imagining things.

"Well, this was...lovely but we should really be heading to bed. We have to be up at 6 am Rosemarie." Dimitri said picking up his drink and draining it. Adrian frowned at Dimitri.

"Is it really necessary that Rose stays here?" Adrian asked crossing his own arms. Dimitri sighed and looked over at me.

"This was discussed during her initial interview. This is the job that Rose applied for and is part of her role. I assure you, Adrian, that she is being compensated for it." Dimitri said placing his glass into the sink. I took Adrian's hand trying to get him to look at me to stop him from arguing but his eyes were focused on Dimitri.

"Rose doesn't need to worry about money. When she's married to me she won't have to work another day in her life." Adrian said. I pulled hard on his hand as I stomped on his foot. I was not going to marry Adrian anytime soon, if ever and I was certainly not going to become his trophy wife.

Adrian yelped and looked down at me with a shocked face.

"Rose!" he gasped. "what the hell was that for?" he asked turning towards me. I saw Dimitri out of the side of eye move out of the room.

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT." I said my teeth gritted. "you know I won't give up my carer to give you a litter of little bratty Ivashkovs. I love my job, and right now you are jeopardising it." I took a deep breath to calm myself. This was not the time to be talking about this.

"I'm sorry Rose I know," he sighed. "I'm sorry really. You know I just get carried away sometimes. I would take care of you if that's what you wanted." he took my hand and gave it a soft kiss. I smiled sadly.

"I need to go to bed Adrian, you heard Dimitri, I have to be up at 6 am. And I need my beauty sleep." I said my fingers touching his cheek lightly. "Goodnight," I whispered as I pressed my lips lightly to his, he kissed me softly back before turning around and heading back to the external elevator. I waved to him as the doors began to close and sighed slumping back as it started moving down.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked coming around the corner to press the internal elevator call button. I leant against the kitchen counter and gave him a small smile.

"Men." is all I said as I pushed myself away from the counter and met Dimitri in the elevator. We both were quiet for a moment before he looked over at me.

"You smell like a distillery," he said looking at me with his head cocked.

"Well thanks," I muttered. "that would be the 3 glasses of whiskey and the bottle of wine I drank."

"So, I guess you decided not to take my advice of going easy on a work night," Dimitri said stepping out of the elevator as the doors opened.

"Yeah well after the third glass of wine I was feeling fine so I had the 3 glasses of whiskey and then they kind of all hit together." I grinned. Dimitri shook his head.

"You wouldn't last ten seconds if they had of been Russian vodkas," Dimitri said leaning his back against the wall opposite my bedroom door. I stopped and leant against the other side facing him.

"I bet I could. Despite my size, I can hold my liquor." I said with a smile. I could smell Dimitri's aftershave from here, he must have had a shower while I was out. He smelled completely different to Adrian. Dimitri smelled dark and smoky a smell that lingered in the air when he walked away, it was intoxicating while sober, but in my drunken state it was almost euphoric. "how was your night?" I asked curiously.

"Fine," Dimitri said his eyes searching my face. "it certainly wasn't as eventful as yours I imagine." I blushed and bit my lower lip. I heard Dimitri take a deep breath, but when I looked up he was looking at the bedroom door. " I just did some work, had dinner delivered and read," he said sounding normal for once.

"Do you ever stop working?" I asked. Dimitri laughed.

"I don't have time to stop," he answered. he made no sense, I couldn't work him out and I was usually pretty good at reading people.

"what do you like reading?" I asked wanting to know more about him.

"Western novels mostly. anything by Louis L'amour or Ed Gorman," he said stopping as he realised I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I wouldn't have pictured you as someone who read a lot let alone Westerns." I smiled. I never used to be a big lover of books. but now I loved curling up after work and reading a good story. "Are you into the whole, leather dusters, cowboy hats and damsels in distress," I asked with a smile.

"Well, I should let you get some rest Rose, you'll need it. Set the alarm on the bedside for 6 am." Dimitri said straightening up and clearing his throat.

"Why 6 am? Work doesn't start till 9." I asked.

"You're going to come to work out with me," he said with a grin as he started walking away. I stood there shocked. Oh shit. He walked to his door and opened it. Before he walked through he turned and looked at me. "Sweet dreams Rose." and with that, he disappeared into his room.

* * *

 **How was that? I hope you loved this chapter.**

 **now before you go ahead and yell at me for giving you all blue balls...sorry.**

 **I have a plan and I want to do this right and this is the way it has to be for now.**

 **now, what do you think of our Dimitri! I know there wasn't much of him in this chapter but we got a peek at the end.**

 **can anyone guess why he is the way he is or who he is talking to all the time on the phone?**

 **okay. anyway until next time I love you all thanks so much for all the love and support it is just so amazing.**

 **also thought I would add if anyone has any questions for me feel free to ask them** i **guess** i'd **say I'm super friendly and won't bite.**

 **xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**okay, so I am sorry there is no real schedule to expect from my postings there kind of just when I can. I work weekends so Monday Tuesday are my writing days but sometimes I will after work when I can be bothered so I hope you don't mind a couple of chapters in a few days and then nothing for the rest of the week.**

 **anyway, I loved writing this chapter and I have updated my Bio to include links to Roses outfits and other things that I see fit to add during the course of this story. I try to describe things the best I can but sometimes visual aid is needed I understand.**

 **enjoy Love you all thanks again for your amazing feedback so far.**

* * *

When my phone started buzzing loudly I opened one eye and glared at it like it was some kind of poisonous snake. With a groan I reached out and grabbed it pressing the snooze option. I'm sure another 5 minutes wouldn't hurt. I rolled back over pulling the blankets up to my face. I had fallen asleep almost instantly last night. The combination of drunkenness and the softest sheets I had even felt had made me sleep like the dead, but I was a little hung over and so not a morning person. All too soon the buzzing was back. I growled and pressed the pillow over my head. Maybe Dimitri had forgotten about his little plan to have me train him and would just wake me up to go to work.

My plan was ruined when I heard a knocking at the door.

"Rose. Are you up? If you don't answer I'm coming in to wake you up." his voice was muffled through the closed door. I sat up slowly touching my hand to my head gingerly.

"Yes, I'm up hold your horses." I yawned stretching.

"Are you ready to go?" Dimitri asked impatiently. I span around and touched my feet to the ground; the floor boards were cold against my warm feet.

"Yep, I'm ready just...brushing my teeth." I lied getting up and walking into the closet. I stood there in the middle for a minute realising I had no clue where anything was. I walked over to the set of draws between the fancy clothes and the business wear. The first draw I opened was filled with underwear. All kinds of styles, some practical and some a bit racier. I lifted a pair up that I would have described more like dental floss than underwear. I frowned at them before tossing them back into the neatly folded pile. I grabbed a pair of normal black boyleg and opened the next draw. This one had bras of all different styles. Dimitri or more so his personal shopper had thought of everything. There were everyday t-shirt bras, strapless bra's some push ups and even sports bras. I grabbed a pair I thought I could get away with wearing by itself and continued my hunt for some leggings or sports pants.

After a few minutes, I stepped out of my room in the Sports bra I had found. It was actually super cute. It was a light pink with a pattern of printed flowers with criss-crossed straps at the back for support. I had found a matching pair of sports leggings and a pair of baby pink Nike's I had tamed my hair down the middle in two boxer braid style plats. Before I had left the closet, I had grabbed a hoodie that cut off just before my belly button. Dimitri was no were to be seen so I pressed the elevator and it took a second to come so I guessed he had already used it today.

I pressed the button for the main floor and it quickly took me down. As soon as the doors opened I spotted Dimitri. He was sitting at one of the clear kitchen stools. I walked over and gave him a tight smile. He looked bright eyed and bushy tailed. I guess the fact he didn't drink his weight in wine helped with that.

"Morning. How's the head today?" he asked, he was drinking one of his green smoothies and I cringed.

"It's fine." I lied. Dimitri stood up and walked past me into the kitchen, he was wearing a pair of low riding navy blue tracksuit pants and a grey loose singlet top, his shoulder length hair tied up at the nape of his neck. He opened a cupboard above the fridge and pulled out a box with a red cross on it. He pulled out a bottle of Panadol and handed it to me.

"Take two of these and this." he poured out a glass of whatever it was he was drinking from the blender on the bench. I took them both glaring at the drink.

"What's in this?" I asked. It was very thick and smelled like grass. Dimitri shook his head putting away the medicine box and sitting back down at his stool.

"Spinach, coconut oil, apple, almond milk, oats, cinnamon and banana. It won't kill you I promise. I've been drinking one every morning for years, helps boost my energy before working out." Dimitri said draining his. I looked down at it and took a deep breath before placing two of the Panadol capsules in my mouth and washing them down with the smoothie. It wasn't horrible but it left an odd taste in my mouth and the thickness of it made me gag a little. Dimitri frowned at me.

"You're like a child." Dimitri laughed shaking his head. He stood up and placed his glass in the dishwasher. I steeled myself and downed the glass, my stomach churning a little.

"Ahh," I said making it seem like I enjoyed it. "delicious." I grinned attempting to arch my brow like Dimitri.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked. "You just got this weird look on your face."

"Fine. It was nothing." I laughed rinsing my cup before putting it in the dishwasher and closing the door. "So where are we going to train?" I asked, playing with one of my braids.

"To the gym downstairs. It's much bigger than the one here." he said grabbing his keys off the bench. "let's go we running late." he said ushering me towards the elevator.

The gym was just off the lobby but still in the apartment building. You could access it from the street but only through a security door that needed a code or there was a door inside that he headed to. There was a young girl standing in the doorway holding a fluffy gold towel. She was smiling ear to ear as soon as Dimitri began approaching.

"Goodmorning Mr Belikov." she smiled reaching out her hand with the towel in it. Dimitri just took it and kept walking barely sparing a glance to the girl.

"This is Rosemarie. She's staying with me." is all he said as he stopped just before the second glass door, the girl was awkwardly standing there looking at me as she was unsure if she should give me a towel.

"Oh of course. I'll add her to the list. How long will she be staying?" the girl said worrying her lip. She was pretty. I would say about 25 years old with platinum blonde hair and large blue eyes, she looked like the kind of girl Dimitri would have working at Vladimir towers.

"Indefinitely," he said before opening the door and looking at me expectantly. I took the towel from the girl as her face dropped and hurried through the door. Dimitri followed and let the door shut behind him. I walked a couple of steps before I whirled around and stopped frowning at him. He came to a halt and looked at me with narrowed eyes. "What?" he growled.

"Why are you so rude?" I asked putting my hands on my hips trying to look powerful.

"Excuse me?" Dimitri said his brows raising.

"That girl obviously likes you and you didn't even look at her," I said quietly as people were milling around the gym equipment behind us.

"The girl at the door?" Dimitri asked with a frown. "she doesn't like me."

"Oh, I'm sure she does. A woman can always tell these kinds of things." I said. "if you're going to be around me more often you're going to have to learn to not be such an ass." I said with a smile. Dimitri just scoffed and pushed past me knocking my arm as he did. I followed after him muttering to myself. Dimitri walked over to where they had a section away from everyone else. This area had floor mats on the ground that Had a painted circle in the middle. He dropped his towel and just looked at me, the walls around the matted area were mirrored.

"Have you had quiet enough of yelling at me for today?" Dimitri said crossing his arms. He was a good foot taller than me without my heels as I came to stand beside him at the bench.

"I guess," I said with a grin at Dimitri's sullen face. "Shall we get started?" I asked. Dimitri nodded and leant over to where there was a cd player on the floor under the bench, he pressed play and music played quietly through the speakers. I threw my towel over where Dimitri's was and began stretching out each of my limbs. I instructed Dimitri to do the same.

I finished off with straight legs bending over from my stomach and touching my palms flat on the ground. I lifted my head and saw Dimitri attempting the same stretch, he was grimacing as his fingers barely grazed his shins. He looked up over at me, so to rub it in I bent down further wrapping my arms around my knees so my body was basically bent in half. I heard Dimitri huff and straighten up. I silently thanked Lissa for forcing me to do gymnastics from primary school with her. She did mostly ribbons but I had actually loved floor, the balance bar and the rings.

I straightened and walked over to the circle on the floor, standing on one side Dimitri walked over and stood at the other.

"Okay, so we are basically just going to do some simple sparring. We will start with a best two out of three." I said cracking each of my knuckles loudly. Dimitri made a groaning noise.

"That's disgusting Rose." he said shaking his head. "what are the rules?" he asked.

"You get one point if you can knock your opponent out of the circle, or if you can pin down soundly without a point of escape, try not to kick or punch to the face or head. Or groin." I added on for his sake. It would be too easy and dirty for me to just lift my knee and hit him square in his family jewels. Dimitri just nodded a serious look on his face and positioned himself with the toe of his shoes on the line. I did the same.

"Okay at the count of three," I said. "One, two, three..." I said my elbows coming up to my sides. Dimitri stood tense his eyes glued on me. I watched him waiting for him to make his move. As he took a quick step forward so did I, he reached out trying to make contact with my stomach but I dodged to the side and he clipped my shoulder. As I moved over I swept out my foot and used his momentum to knock his feet out from under him. I caught him off guard and as he fell I brought my elbow up and hit him right in the middle of his stomach just under his rib cage he landed on his knees with a thump his hands catching his fall.

"Point one to me." I grinned looking down at his hand over the red line. Dimitri cursed in Russian and stood up brushing himself off. We both got back into position. Dimitri wiped away a bead of sweat from his forehead. I could feel the sweat collecting between my shoulder blades. I pulled the hoodie up by the hem and tossed it with our towels. Dimitri looked over at me and seemed to do a double take before wiping his face of emotion.

This time I moved out first feeling a bit more confident. Dimitri was big and muscled but he wasn't as swift or nimble as me. Both of Dimitri's hands came out attempting to trap me. He managed to grip one of my shoulders, I span in so my back was to his chest and grabbed his arm trying to dislodge it, he stepped in about to put his other arm around me but I brought my elbow up and hit the same place as I did before. I was certain it was already sore and I heard his rushed exhale. He didn't let go only loosened his grip. I moved backwards using my behind to push him away as I pulled at his hand where it was held across the top of my chest. Dimitri managed to put his other arm around me under my arm and now I was caught in the circle of his arms my back pressed to his front, he locked his arms together around me and I squirmed as he tried to move me, I lifted my feet off the ground and Dimitri held my body up, I used his grip on my top half to propel my legs and brought them up planting my heels into his thighs, I kicked off as hard as I could.

Dimitri stumbled back but with the strength of my kick off I ended up flying out and landing face down on the mat skidding forward the rubber rubbing hard on my skin. With my arms outstretched on either side of me and my legs spread out. I was sure I looked like a dead star fish. I heard Dimitri's chuckle and lifted my head. My chest smarted where I had broken Dimitri's grip and grazed it on the flooring. The whole top half of my body was well out of the circle. I huffed and rolled over sitting up. My skin was a bit pink but there were no obvious injuries. I saw Dimitri rub at his thigh when he thought I wasn't looking, he was going to have two nasty bruises there. He made his way over to me and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet.

"Are you okay? You shot out like a rabid squirrel." he chuckled. I shoved hard at his chest and he laughed harder.

"Get on your mark." I barked, shaking my head to stop myself from laughing. "okay this is match point. Whoever wins this gets epic bragging rights all day." I grinned. I had this in the bag.

Dimitri stormed towards me and I evaded it moving behind him. He turned, his hands ready but I ducked under and he grabbed at nothing. I moved forward as he did stepping up beside him I put my arm around his waist and grabbed his wrist, matching his foot stance I grabbed at him and pulled rolling him over my hip and flipping his body his back hitting the mat, but his hand grabbed at mine and I fell on top of him with a grunt from Dimitri as I landed hard over his prone body.

Dimitri laughed and I felt his whole-body rumble with it, I pulled myself up by my arms and looked down at him, our whole bodies were touching up and down. A piece of my hair had escaped the braid and was hanging in front of my face. Dimitri looked up at it before tucking it behind my ear. My mouth went dry as I looked down at him laying beneath me. We both seemed to sober up at the same time and I bounced to my feet offering Dimitri my hand we stood up together. Dimitri's brow was creased as he looked at me. I went over and I picked up my towel and patted it over my damp skin. Dimitri did the same. He threw my drink bottle at me and I took it taking long sips calming my breathing and heart. What the hell was I doing?

"Good win," Dimitri said after a few long minutes of silence as we both slowly sipped our water. "I honestly wasn't expecting you to be so fast or strong," Dimitri said with a wry grin.

"People often underestimate me," I said finishing off my water and throwing it into the trash can as we made our way out of the gym.

"Oh, I Bet they do," Dimitri said giving me a funny look before opening the glass door for me.

We went back up to the Apartment Dimitri giving the girl at the gym a small smile and thanks as he walked past. She looked like she was ready to pass out. Dimitri had left me to shower and get ready for work. It was almost 8 am so I had to be quick.

I showered quickly using the products Dimitri had supplied. the shampoo and conditioner looked expensive and smelled amazing like coconut and vanilla. I dried my hair as quickly as I could before braiding half the crown of my head and putting the rest up in a high pony tail. I wrapped the braid around the elastic, holding it in place with a hair pin. I hurried into the closet and grabbed out a matching bra and panty set. A pretty lacey light blue, I sat down on the stool and applied a quick face of make-up. Very soft brown shadow, a lick of liquid liner. And a good amount of mascara. I finished it off with a little blush and bronzer and the lipstick and a mist of the Tom Ford fragrance. I made my way over to the wall of business wear and bit my lip. There was just too much to choose from. But they were all similar. Like they were all from the same collection or designer. The majority were dresses but there was a handful of two pieces.

The one I ended up picking was mostly black. But had a panel of caramel material at the front and two stripes going horizontally up the bust. It was tight fitting with cap sleeves and a boat neck. It came to below my knees so I didn't bother with pantyhose. I picked a pair of black kitten heels and a black blazer. I checked myself out in the mirror before stepping out. I looked powerful, respectable and a little sexy.

When I walked out of my room Dimitri was leaning against the opposite wall tapping away at his phone. He looked up at me. His hair was freshly washed and he was wearing a beautiful black tailored suit with a white shirt and a black and grey gingham tie. I could smell him from here. He smelt fresh and clean but somehow dark and Smokey too.

"You look beautiful." Dimitri said straightening up and putting his phone in his pocket. "that lipstick looks perfect on you." he said with a sad smile.

"You will have to tell me one day why in the world I am only allowed to wear this lipstick," I said, I didn't really want to wait. I wanted to know right now to be honest but Dimitri looked kind of sad every time he saw me wearing it, I would give him time.

"I'm not sure what you mean Rose. I already told you, it's your uniform, and it's a brand I own." He said matter of factly. Walking forward to press the elevator. It opened and we stepped in. In the enclosed space his sent was overpowering. I looked over at him and bit my lower lip. What was it about this man that made me want to know more.

"What is that cologne you're wearing?" I blurted. Dimitri turned and looked at me.

"It's Bulgari 'man in black'," Dimitri said. "Do you not like it?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, I do like it. It's just different. I've never smelled anything quite like it." I said.

"It's not a particularly exotic smell, you can pick it up at most pharmacy's and department stores. I have just always enjoyed the scent," he said allowing me to step out of the elevator and into the private car park. I stopped not knowing which car Dimitri was taking today. he pulled a key out of his pocket and pressed it. The black Aston martin winked at us and made a little beep as Dimitri opened the door for me. I slid into the car it was very low and sleek. The inside very dark and luxurious.

We made it into the Towers car park with 10 minutes to spare. the parking attendant opened my door for me taking my hand and helping me out before Dimitri got out and chucked his keys to the attendant he nodded and smiled folding himself into the car and moving it away to park it.

I walked beside Dimitri as we made our way up to his floor. Every single person who walked passed smiled and said hello to Dimitri. For the first couple he had no reaction but when he had looked at me and I glared at him he began to say hello back. Only a few spared a glance or a hello at me. I was still too new to care about. Dimitri had an errand to run before we went to the office and was using the opportunity to show me around too. As he was telling me about how he grew the office spaces on a particular sector a familiar figure began walking towards us.

It was Lissa, her pale hair up in beehive, a bright red lipstick popping against her flawless skin. When she spotted me, her face broke out in a grin, she trotted towards us and I stopped, Dimitri went to keep walking but realised I had stopped and stood there beside me looking at the girl in front of him.

"Rosie." Lissa laughed. "You look so grown up I almost didn't recognise you." she leant in and gave me a great big hug, I hugged her back. when she pulled back she smiled her infectious smile at Dimitri.

"Dimitri this is my best friend Vasilisa, she works for you down in PR," I said introducing them even though Lissa had worked here for almost a year.

"Nice to meet you Vasilisa," Dimitri said seriously devoid of the usual glee Lissa caused. "I've heard all about you from Rose."

"Oh, we have met before." Lissa said with a smile. "Well not officially but, I've had some meetings with you and once I stood with you in the elevator, I guess I'm not very memorable." she laughed. I shook my head. Lissa was one of the most memorable people I knew. she had guys approach her on the street that she had spoken to once or had just seen in passing on public transport. You didn't forget the beauty and grace of my best friend.

"Well, it was nice anyway, but unfortunately we don't have time to stand and chat Rose and I have some things to attend to," Dimitri said. I frowned at him but he wasn't looking. Lissa gave me a what can you do smile and leant in giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"You two have a great day. meet for lunch?" Lissa asked as she begin to walk away. I nodded and she gave me a thumbs up. Dimitri looked over at me and smiled. I tilted my head up and frowned.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked. Dimitri reached his hand up and touched my cheek with his thumb.

"You have red lipstick on your cheek." he laughed. "add that to the list of why I get to pick your lipstick colours," he said as he walked away. I rubbed my cheek and saw the colour come off on my hand, I was going to have to fix my make-up somehow, damn Lissa.

"Oh, and are you worried about me getting lipstick on you when I kiss you." I said sarcastically. But Dimitri stopped dead and I bumped into him. He turned and looked at me with his weird unreadable facial expression.

"Don't be absurd Rose." he said and walked off faster down the hallway.

* * *

 **okay, so I think that was my favourite chapter to write I don't know why.**

 **I have a question for you all...why do you think that Dimitri is so controlling?**

 **thank you everyone for being just amazing! six chapters in and already at 1,000 views! I am honestly just so grateful. I always loved reading and wrting when I was in highschool but there really isn't any use for it in my current job so it has been amazing doing something i love and just the best feeling that you guys are enjoying it!**

 **thank you. untill next time**

 **xx**


	7. Chapter 7

I was sitting on the other side of Dimitri's desk while he had sat behind it, we had been in a conference call. Or more so Dimitri had been and I was listening taking notes. But Dimitri had left saying something I didn't catch. I had finished writing down the notes and talking points. Adding in things Dimitri needed added and sending it off to the appropriate channels. When I was opening up the day planner something popped up on the screen. It was a webcam chat request from Adrian. I smiled and looked behind me. Dimitri was nowhere to be seen so I quickly touched my hair and deemed it okay, pressing accept. Adrian's blurry face appeared on my screen quickly becoming clearer.

"Hello lover." he laughed waving at me through the screen. He was in his office. The light pouring through the coloured window making his golden hair glow.

"Hi, Adrian." I smiled leaning forward a little so I could talk quietly.

"I missed that beautiful face of yours so I thought facetime would be better than just talking on the phone," Adrian said, he already had a glass of whiskey which he took a long sip of. It was only 2 in the afternoon. "How has your day been?"

"It was good," I answered slightly miffed that Adrian was already drinking, or hadn't stopped. "I had lunch with Lissa, we went to that new sushi place where it goes around on the little conveyer belt. It was amazing. I ate way too much, but Lissa ate pretty much nothing so it evened out." I laughed, it had always been that way with us. Lissa liked food just like anyone else but me on the other hand. I loved it, I could eat until I was sick and still go back for seconds.

Adrian laughed and shook his head with a grin.

"That's my Rose. Gotta get your money's worth." he said. "how's the boss. He didn't seem too impressed when I dropped you off last night." Adrian said with a scowl.

"He was fine. Really." I added as Adrian gave me a 'come off it' look. "he understands that I have a life, Adrian, he is actually a really nice guy when you get to know him. I think if you weren't being so stubborn about me staying there you would actually like Dimitri." I said looking behind me again to see if Dimitri was coming. Adrian frowned

"Sure, I would. Would you stop that," he said, I raised my brows and lifted my shoulders.

"Stop what?" I asked with a laugh,

"Looking behind you like someone's going to run out and scare you, where are you anyway," he asked leaning closer like he could see around me by doing so.

"I'm in Dimitri's office, we just had a meeting and he stepped out. I don't know where he went but I don't really think he would appreciate coming back in to see me doing no work whatsoever." I grinned.

"Ah, so should we hurry up and have webcam sex now then?" Adrian asked with a grin. I laughed and shook my head at him. Honestly, what had I gotten myself into with this man? I put my hands over my eyes and laughed. When I looked up Adrian was taking his shirt off, slowly undoing the buttons.

"Adrian!" I squealed. "Stop, no keep your clothes on, I don't want to see that." I couldn't control the laughter as he removed his shirt and leant back grinning.

"Now it's your turn petal." he purred. I just shook my head with a groan.

"I swear you never got out of the mental state of being a teenager. I'm at work." I said with a chuckle. Adrian just shook his head. I think I could see him unbuckling his belt.

"Sorry Rose I think the computers glitching, didn't hear you, you'll have to say it louder next time." he grinned, I could see him sliding his belt from the loops and tossing it over the chair. I snorted, stifling my laughter as to not egg him on any longer.

"She said she was at work." a voice said from behind me. I spun in my chair and Dimitri was standing behind me. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I looked at Dimitri for a second before looking back at Adrian. He was grinning, his eerie nothing fazes me grin.

"Nice of you to interrupt us again. Damion was it?" Adrian said, not bothering to put his shirt back on.

"Well this is my office," Dimitri said not even bothering to correct Adrian for calling him the wrong thing.

"Adrian maybe you should put your shirt back on." I said giving him a gentle smile. "i should really get back to work." I said looking over my shoulder at Dimitri as he gave Adrian a half wave he didn't return and walking around to the other side of the desk and taking his seat.

"Alright, whatever," Adrian said, his voice sullen.

"Talk to you soon Adrian," I said giving him a smile. Adrian huffed but blew me a sloppy kiss. I looked up to see if Dimitri was looking before I pretended to catch it. It made Adrian smile and I felt a little better that I wasn't leaving him alone, drunk and miserable. Often during the day when most of his staff hadn't started Adrian went out of his mind with boredom. It was meant to be his day job to keep him busy but he wasn't really needed during the day. it was the night when he could finally be useful, but that left him with a lot of empty hours with nothing but his thoughts and a fully stocked bar.

I gave him a final wave before pressing the disconnect button. I sat for a second my hand resting on the mousepad waiting for Dimitri to be furious at me.

"So how long have you and Adrian been together?" Dimitri asked, his voice was completely level, the only thing I could hear behind it was curiosity. I was a little shocked he wasn't mad.

"Oh, on and off for almost 1 year I guess. Adrian wanted more from the moment we met but I didn't see him like that. But eventually we just kinda fell into a relationship." I said before cringing. I hadn't realised how badly for me that story sounded. Like I had settled for Adrian. "we met in my last year at college. I was 21 and wasn't really ready for a relationship." I clarified.

"And you are now?" Dimitri asked looking over am me with a smile. I smiled at him knowing that he thought I was crazy. Like so much could change in two years.

"Yeah, I'd like to think so." I shrugged. I hadn't given it that much thought. Things with Adrian were fun, but not often serious.

"Are you going to marry him?" Dimitri asked. I froze my stomach flipping.

"What?!" I laughed. "I'm only 23 I don't really see myself getting married anytime soon." I said with a shrug. "how old are you anyway?" I asked throwing some of the heat back at him. Dimitri grinned at me knowing full well what I was doing.

"I'm 26," Dimitri said leaning back in his chair. My brows raised I looked Dimitri up and down. I knew he was young, he had an unlined face and a very youthful body but something about him made me think he was older than a merger 26.

"and are you getting or going to get married soon?" I asked him with a smile. Dimitri frowned at me. Two could play at this game.

"No, but I imagined myself married by this age," he said, there was something off in his voice so I moved a little closer, my eyes softening.

"Oh, there's a story behind that," I said gesturing for him to go on. He looked at me for a few seconds then let out a large sigh.

"To hell with it, you'll probably find out eventually anyway," he said rolling his eyes. I bit my lower lip to stop myself from smiling, I hate to admit it but I liked to be in the know and sometimes I used my powers of persuasion to find out even if the other party didn't want me to. "I was engaged to be married." is all he said, looking away from me.

"I see," I said watching him. "and the wedding obviously didn't go ahead," I asked cautiously. Dimitri turned and looked at me his brow cocked.

"Clearly Rose." Dimitri laughed unhappily "anyway enough about me." he said folding his hands on the desk and looking over at me, his eyes travelled up to my hair and slowly glided down till he was looking me in the eyes, I held his gaze for a few seconds before dropping my eyes with a shy smile.

"What else do you want to know?" I asked. I liked talking to Dimitri. When I said things, I knew he was listening, storing them away for later.

"Favourite food?" he asked, he began moving the mouse of his computer around and typing, but he kept looking at me, letting me know he was still paying attention.

"That's a hard one," I said placing my chin on my hand, making a humming noise in the back of my throat as I thought about it.

"It's that hard?" Dimitri said with a small laugh. "mines a tie between beef stroganoff and a good ribeye steak and veggies." he said with a grin. I smiled at him, I did enjoy beef stroganoff but I was sure that Dimitri had eaten real home-cooked with love style and it was probably 100 times better.

"Well I don't want to be so basic as to say Pizza, but I do love pizza or any kind of pasta, maybe I was meant to be born Italian," I said with a chuckle. Dimitri shook his head.

"Where do you come from?" he asked. He was still tapping away at his desktop.

"Well, I was born in America. But my mum is Irish and she says my dad is supposedly Turkish but with her." I shrugged with an eye roll. "I could also be the postman's daughter."

"You don't get along with your mother I guess," Dimitri said, it was more of a statement than a question.

"If you could call her that. Lissa's mother and father where more like parents to me than her. I haven't seen her since my 16th birthday." I said with a small sad smile. And even then, I think it was just a coincident she happened to visit that weekend. She called occasionally but never seemed interested in me or my life, all she talked about was her job. She worked for some kind of personal security for celebrities and politicians. It made no sense to me as she was even smaller than me, but she was apparently very sought after in that world.

"Well, that's good that they took you in and were so kind to you. I heard about the accident, my deepest sympathies." Dimitri said. When I looked over at him he did truly look sad. "I had the pleasure of meeting Mr Dragomir, he was a lovely man." at that moment I decided to tell Dimitri something I hardly talked about, I hadn't talked about it with Adrian even though he knew about it and I couldn't talk about it with Lissa it would just upset her too much.

"I was in the car," I said, my voice seemed loud after our sad silence. Dimitri's head flew to me at the sound of my voice, his eyes soft. "so was Lissa, we were coming back from holiday in the Hamptons. We were in the back seat with her older brother Andrea. A drunk driver ran a red light and hit the car going about 60 miles per hour. They say that her father died instantly but Lissa was behind Mrs Dragomir and I was in the middle. They don't know how we survived, the doctors and the paramedics said Lissa was the least hurt because I had used my body to shield her." I said, my voice getting quieter and quieter as I thought about that time in my life. It seemed both so long ago and like it was only yesterday.

"That is quite a miracle," Dimitri said softly. " I am sorry that you and Vasilisa had to go through something like that. It leaves a mark on the soul and the mind." Dimitri said, he reached his hand out and placed it on top of mine where It was gripping the edge of my closed laptop, I released my fingers from their grip and looked down at Dimitri's warm large hand over mine.

"I have vowed to live my life how I want to and by my own rules. Life is too short to be miserable and too amazing to shy away from." I smiled, not wanting to dwell on the sadness that thinking about the accident brought up.

"Well, I think you are very brave and wise beyond your years." Dimitris' voice was as warm as his hand as he gave it a soft squeeze. I smiled at him feeling my cheeks heat up a little at his words.

"Thank you, Dimitri. That means more than you know." I smiled, I leant over to look at his computer, he had stopped typing when I had told him about the accident but it was still on the same screen. "you weren't writing all of this down to blackmail me later where you?" I said with fake shock. Dimitri chuckled, it was a full hearty sound.

"No Rose. I wouldn't do that, I was checking out the schedule you had made me for the week and was just changing a few things," he said with a smile he took his hand away from mine and I felt instantly cooler. I stood up and came around the desk. Dimitri showed me the differences in the calendar. his computer was touch screen too so I leant forward and clicked on tomorrow. It was the same as I had completed but he had added a personal training from 6;30-7:30. I looked at him with a shake of my head.

"Who is that with?" I said hoping to anyone who would listen that it wasn't me, I could already feel my bruises and aching muscles forming from today. Dimitri tilted his head back and looked at me with an innocent smile.

"With you..." he chuckled. "I very much enjoyed today. Ivan my usual trainer has half the fire. He had never kicked me like you did." he laughed obviously remembering me shooting across the room like a graceful Potatoe. "I think he is too scared to go hard because I pay him."

"Hey, I assume you're paying me too," I said laughing, I actually didn't mind training with Dimitri. But maybe we would leave the one on one sparing until I could lick my wounds for a while.

"Yes, but not to be my personal trainer, just for your time," he replied.

"Hm, my time is very valuable." I said playfully. "so, any other changes?" I asked leaning over Dimitri's arm to look at the calendar, I could feel his breath against the side of my cheek and froze slightly realising how close I was to him. Dimitri looked over at me and I took a deep breath before continuing like everything was fine.

"A few," Dimitri said. He pressed on two days from now –Friday- there was a spot with reservation details. " I hope you don't mind but I'd like to take you out for dinner on Friday before I release you for the weekend," Dimitri informed me. I smiled at him.

"What's the occasion?" I asked.

"You becoming my assistant." Dimitri smiled. "it's one of the best restaurants in New York. You will love it, it has 2 Michelin stars." I laughed.

"Oh, don't worry about that Dimitri, I'm not a fussy eater. I'd be happy if you took me to McDonald's." I said honestly. Dimitri shook his head with a laugh.

"You really are like a child with food aren't you," he said echoing what he had said in the kitchen this morning.

"Hey I wouldn't call that god-awful smoothie food even if it was thick enough to stand by itself," I said with a grin. Dimitri just sighed.

"Let's go home," Dimitri said suddenly standing. " I have a few things I want to show you." I looked at my watch. It was only 3.30. I picked up my bag packing up my things.

"I hope I'm still going to be paid for a full day." I teased.

"like you did any work today." Dimitri scoffed packing up his own things. He allowed me to exit first and I started walking to the elevator Dimitri beside me. When the elevator door opened it revealed Alberta standing there, her signature coffee cup in hand.

"Oh." she exclaimed stepping out but holding the door open for us. "where are you two heading off too?" she asked smiling at Dimitri then me.

"I thought I would take Rose to do some more settling in at the apartment, show her around a bit more," Dimitri said with a shrug of his shoulders. Alberta raised her eyebrow looking at Dimitri, for a moment before allowing Dimitri to step aside, he walked into the elevator but Alberta blocked my way. I looked up at her with a smile.

"how are you, Alberta?" I asked. "has your workload been easier today with me taking on some of your tasks." I asked hopefully.

"Oh yes very. Thank you, Rose, everything was done impeccably and in a very timely manner." she still had her brow arched. I said Dimitri behind her look over at us to see what was taking so long. Alberta had taken her hand away from the door so it kept almost closing so Dimitri had to keep pressing the button to keep the doors open.

"That's good to hear. If you need anything else done. I'm taking my laptop home with me and I'm sure Dimitri gave you my email." I said trying to go around her to get to an impatiently waiting Dimitri. Alberta touched my arm with a wicked smile.

"What kind of powers do you have?" she asked with a crooked grin. I baulked at her, I'm sure my reports and schedules weren't that good.

"Pardon?" I said confused.

"Dimitri hasn't left work before 6 in years, and he's left two days in a row before 4 since you have been here," she said her face blank.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dimitri was the one who suggested it I just-" Alberta put her hand up and stopped me.

"No no Rose. It is amazing, I'll be honest some of us get more work done when he isn't around, he is a real helicopter sometimes, scares the shit out of the young ones. He means well but the guy isn't exactly warm and fuzzy." Alberta laughed. I looked over at Dimitri and smiled. It was funny from the moment I met Dimitri there was something about him I found inviting and warm. His infrequent smile and his large brown eyes were kind. I couldn't imagine someone thinking Dimitri as a cold person. But i guess I had seen glimpses in the short time I had known him. While I was pondering this Alberta shook her head with a laugh, patting me on the shoulder she walked away allowing me to join Dimitri.

"What was that about?" he asked as the elevator door was finally allowed to close.

"Nothing..." I smiled. "we were just talking about you." I said in my its none of your business voice. Dimitri shook his head.

"Yeah sure you were, whatever don't tell me, I'll just ask Alberta tomorrow." he scoffed.

* * *

 **another chapter is done and dusted. I hope you enjoyed this one and that bit with Rose wasn't triggering for anyone.**

 **if it raised any concerns for you I am here to lend an ear!**

 **thank you all for you're amazing just mind-blowing support.**

 **I will be looking to post another chapter Saturday/Sunday so enjoy the end of your week I love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

I sat on one side of the couch and Dimitri sat on the other, he had his arm over the back of the couch, it was almost touching my shoulder. We were both on our respective laptops. When we had gotten back from work Dimitri had taken me to the pool in his apartment, we had swum for a while and Dimitri in his swimming trunks was a sight to behold. But Dimitri had gotten a phone call. The ringing had echoed through the whole room and I had almost had a heart attack. Dimitri informed me that his phone was hooked up through the sound system in some of the less focal rooms so he didn't miss his phone ringing or could play music through it.

He had left me there saying I was welcome to swim as long as I liked. But I had gotten out a few minutes later. Showering and getting changed I met Dimitri in the lounge room. He had been sitting on the couch his laptop balanced on his knees, his feet propped up on the coffee table. The fire burning away in the fireplace. Now we were both sitting in a nice silence. Him doing whatever it was he did, while I was working on ordering stationary and getting some print ups done for Dimitri's meeting in a few days, getting ahead of my duties when I could so they didn't pile up. After I finished those I opened up my emails and as Dimitri said he would he had sent out my contact details to his staff, both at home and at work and I already had a few to open.

There was one from him housekeeper who I was yet to meet asking if he should pick up anything specific food wise for next week or just the basics. I remembered Dimitri telling me he expected me to cook and I looked over at him.

"I hope you know I'm not the best cook." I said breaking the silence. Dimitri looked over at me with a frown.

"What on earth are you talking about woman?" he asked with a laugh, I turned my laptop and showed him the email from his housekeeper Jessie.

"Ahh I see. Well I'm happy for you to make whatever you're comfortable with, maybe I'll send you to some cooking lessons if you like." he said putting his laptop on the table and closing it.

"Only if you come with me." I said with a smile. Dimitri laughed and shook his head.

"no way Rose." he said with a chuckle.

"Oh..." I said crossing my arms. "are you basically saying that because I'm a woman I should cook and because you're a man you don't have too." I said giving Dimitri a withering look.

"what? No of course not." Dimitri said backtracking. "it's just you work for me, that's what I pay you for." he said putting his hands out like he was warding off a wild animal. Well maybe that's what he thought I looked like right now. "okay I'll come to the class, then I can cook sometimes too." he said giving me a is that good enough hand gesture. I smiled at him and he shook his head.

"Thanks Dimitri." I said with a laugh. He looked at me through slit eyes.

"What was I thinking when I hired you, you're going to be the death of me." he said with a grin forming at the corner of his mouth.

"Well because my skills outweigh how annoying I can be." I laughed. Patting Dimitri on the chest before standing up stretching out my limbs. Dimitri watched me curiously. When I looked at him he looked away.

"what's the plan for tonight?" Dimitri asked, he remained sitting while I walked over and warmed myself in front of the fire.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to come to my apartment for dinner tonight. Meet Lissa, and Christian my housemates." I shrugged. Dimitri looked at me again with a funny look I couldn't quite figure out. "You don't have to, I just thought it would be nice, put Lissa at ease I'm not living with a serial killer." I said with a smile.

"I'd really like that Rose." Dimitri said with a small genuine smile. My stomach fluttered, some part of me was sure that Dimitri would dismiss the idea, he wouldn't want to hang out with me and my weird friends, he probably had hundreds of other things to do on a Thursday night. He stood up and walked over to me. "what should I wear?" he asked.

I looked him up and down, he had showered and gotten changed since the pool, he was wearing a pair of light brown chino's and a button up denim shirt, even Dimitri in clothes he had just thrown on looked put together and expensive. I looked down at myself, I was wearing a really cute pair of pants I had found in the clothes Dimitri had given me. They were a soft caramel colour tight fitting but they had a big bow at the front around my hips from the same material, they were almost identical color to Dimitri's, but I had a navy-blue sweater tucked into them not denim.

"I like what you have on," I said with a shrug. It was just going to be dinner the four of us at the apartment. Nothing special. "are you ready to go now?" I asked, I eyed my shoes from today where I had removed them beside the couch and stepped into them, Dimitri was already wearing a pair of black boots he nodded and walked to the elevator.

When we got to the car Dimitri actually threw me the keys. I looked over at him and he smiled.

"I don't know where we are going so its best if you drive," he said gesturing to the little black convertible. It was a Lexus and it looked like it was worth more than a small house. "this one is for you when you're here." he said. I looked at him shocked.

"for me?" I gasped rushing over to it. "no way, Dimitri I can't drive this." I laughed, as soon as I walked over to it the car made a soft beep and the door unlocked under my hand. I looked over at Dimitri standing on the passenger side and he just smiled.

"you can, I trust you," he said as he lowered himself into the car. I did too, adjusting the seat for my short ass. I felt my stomach flip at Dimitri saying he trusted me. I buckled my seat belt, adjusted my mirrors then just sat there. Dimitri looked over at me curiously. "you can start the car now Rose." he said with a grin

"I don't know how," I said honestly. There was no hole for the key and no hand break in sight. Dimitri leaned over his shoulder brushing mine. He pointed to a button on the consul under the steering wheel. It said 'push to start' I blushed and pushed the button. Nothing happened. I looked at Dimitri with a help me look, he laughed. He put his hand on my knee and I froze, I looked at Dimitri and he looked directly into my eyes for a moment before using his hand to move my knee, there was a third petal I could feel with my foot, a lot smaller than both the break and the accelerator, it was off to the side on the very top right-hand side. Dimitri pressed on my knee and I pressed the lever with my foot, it sprang up.

"That is the foot brake." Dimitri said. "now put your foot on the break and press that button." he instructed as I did what he said the car purred to life under my hands. I giggled and looked over at Dimitri, he just smiled and gestured for me to go.

We slowed down near the attended and he opened the boom gate for us to leave. He gave a nod and a wave to us as we passed. We made it to my apartment with little to no trouble. I think I saw Dimitri grab for the door handle at one stage when I executed a hasty U-turn when I noticed the street I was going to use was congested. I pulled up in front of my apartment and put the car into park, I remembered to press my foot on the parking brake before turning the car off with the button. I got out before Dimitri could come around and open my door, he met me at the hood of the car and smiled at me.

"Well done, you're a pretty capable driver." he said, his brow raised. "well sometimes. I think that U-turn was slightly illegal." he laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I smiled as I lead Dimitri up to the apartment door. "and don't you know it's not illegal if nobody sees it." I joked, I bumped my hip against his as we walked through the lobby making our way to the elevators. The guy at the front desk smiled and waved at me. I could never remember his name, but he knew mine and Lissa's and Christians.

When we were in the elevator on the ride up Dimitri turned to me and gave me a small smile.

"Thank you, Rose, for inviting me to dinner with your friends," he said, I looked up at him blinking.

"Oh, you're welcome, they are excited to meet you. Lissa and Christian are making a roast for dinner. I hope you like beef." I laughed. I knew he liked streak so I had told them beef was their best bet.

"Yes, I do Rose," he said turning away, I looked at him where he was watching the little screen saying what level we were passing and wondered why he kept saying my name like that. but i did enjoy the way he said my name, the way his rich accent licked at the edges, the way his tongue rolled as he pronounced the 'R' i wished that I had some sexy accent and could make saying Dimitri sound as sexy and as personal as he could.

When the doors opened Lissa and Christian were standing there and to my utter surprise so was Adrian. I stopped in my tracks Dimitri almost colliding with me. I hadn't told Adrian about dinner, I didn't want tonight to be awkward.

"Hello," Lissa said coming forward. She had a look on her face that said 'sorry I know I fucked up' when she leant in to hug me she whispered in my ear. "I'm so sorry Rose, he came over and I accidentally said you were coming over for dinner and he asked if he could stay and how was I supposed to say no." I shook my head.

"it's fine, really," I whispered back giving Lissa a pat on the back. She stepped back and smiled brightly at Dimitri.

"Welcome to Mine and Roses apartment." she beamed, she shook Dimitri's hand and Christian came over and I introduced him to Dimitri. Adrian stood off to the side, a face like thunder. Dimitri smiled along, not the carefree smile he had shown me at his house and in the elevator, but it still made his already handsome face even more handsome. Christian was telling Dimitri something when Adrian finally walked over to me.

"So, you invited Damion to meet Lissa, that's a big step, Rose. For someone else, this would be like introducing a boyfriend to your parents." Adrian frowned, he wouldn't even look at me.

"His name is Dimitri," I said quietly. We were talking softly, but from the look on his face I knew that Dimitri could hear us. "and he has already met Lissa, she works in his building." I replied.

"Oh, so you're saying you're not a couple then?" Adrian said his voice icy. I shook my head and grabbed his hand, he still wouldn't look at me.

"what the hell are you talking about." I hissed trying to pull him closer so the others couldn't hear out little spat.

"Well, I saw your faces when you walked in, mooning at each other laughing at his joke, then when you saw me it was like someone had thrown at wet blanket at you. Oh, and you are basically matching," he said, Adrian finally looked at me and he looked angry. I was floored. He looked over at Dimitri sending him daggers. I scoffed.

"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't know you were going to be here. And we aren't matching." I said trying not to raise my voice. I looked over at Dimitri then at myself. We weren't matching but our outfits did complement each other. I had kind of noticed but had chalked it up to the fact that Dimitri's shopper had purchased both sets of clothes with her own taste.

"why didn't you invite me Rose?" Adrian asked crossing his arms.

"Lissa and I discussed this at lunch and I hadn't had a chance to speak with you and I didn't think you would want to come," I said, I honestly had thought it would be a blow up if Adrian had to spend the evening with Dimitri and I was correct.

"Bullshit." he yelled a little louder than the current conversation. All three heads turned towards us. Lissa and Christian looked away but Dimitri was glaring at Adrian's profile for a few long seconds before turning back to Lissa. "I spoke to you after lunch, on the computer remember, where your boyfriend interrupted us again." he growled.

"I was at work Adrian. I told you to keep your bloody clothes on. It was never going to go further than that. What do you take me for! I'm not going to take of my clothes at my place of work." I hushed him.

"oh, but it's okay for me too?" he said with a laugh.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I frowned.

"Well we did have sex in my office the night before and if I remember correctly we were both pretty damn naked." Adrian's voice rose again and I was almost completely sure he did it so Dimitri would hear every word he just said. I looked up at Adrian and shook my head.

"You're being a complete jerk for no reason, Adrian, if you don't cut it out right now you can leave and don't bother coming back." I hissed. Adrian had no reason to be acting like this. I hadn't done anything wrong. Neither had Dimitri. Sure, there was a bit of a spark there but I wouldn't do anything, Dimitri was my boss. Adrian watched me closely seeing if I was serious, when he realized I was he took a deep sigh and walked away towards the dining room. I slumped against the edge of the couch.

I put my hands over my face, after a second, I felt a warm hand on my arm. I cringed thinking it was Adrian back for round two but when I dropped my hands I was met with Dimitri's warm brown eyes, and they were filled with concern, for me.

"Are you okay Roza?" he asked softly his finger were still lightly resting on my wrist. "would you like me to leave?" I shook my head and looked up at him.

"I'm okay and I don't want you to go. I invited you.' some part in the back of my mind registered that Dimitri had called me 'Roza' maybe that is what he had called me before, in the meeting room with stan. I liked it, it made me feel warm and a little light headed. I touched my free hand to Dimitri's hand on my wrist and smiled. "let's go get something to eat, I'm starving and Lissa's cooking is amazing."

"well maybe we should have her teach us." Dimitri smiled helping me to stand. I laughed and walked with Dimitri towards the kitchen where everyone was.

"I think she would love that, but I don't know if she's the right person for the job." I said quietly, Lissa looked over at me with a smile as she started placing plates on the table with the help of Christian. Adrian was already seated at the table drinking a very large glass of whiskey.

"I don't think it would hurt for one lesson." Dimitri said. "did you need any help Vasilisa?" Dimitri asked. Lissa turned her head towards me she looked surprised, I shrugged.

"Sure, thank you Dimitri. If you could carve up the beef that would be amazing," Lissa said with a smile handing Dimitri the knife and the fork to carve it.

"Hey, I usually do that." Adrian slurred from the table.

"Yes, but you're drunk," Lissa growled looking over at Adrian with a motherly frown. I shook my head and walked over to Lissa, she was mixing gravy on the stove.

"Was he drunk when he got here?" I asked her quietly. Lissa bit her lip and nodded.

"He was sitting on the couch when we got home from work, looks like he drank an entire bottle of whiskey." Lissa looked at me her eyes concerned. "what going on with him?"

"i don't know. He has been moody for weeks but since getting this new job, with Dimitri he's being outright nuts." both Lissa and I looked at Dimitri, he turned and saw us looking.

"Are they staring at me?" Dimitri asked Christian who was standing next to him folding napkins.

"Don't ask me they don't invite me into their little-whispered conversations." Christian muttered, giving Dimitri a bit of a nudge. "you'll get used to it though." Dimitri looked shocked and his eyes met mine. He looked so out of place but also so at home in our little kitchen. I smiled at him and heard Adrian making a gagging noise from the other side of the room. I turned to him and shot him a look. He frowned but sipped his drink quietly.

"Maybe after dinner, you should take him aside and ask him what's going on." Lissa suggested taking the gravy of the stove. "i think dinners just about ready. She poured the steaming hot gravy into a little white and blue china jug. I picked it up and carried it to the table. Lissa followed carrying a bit serving the dish of roast vegetables and Dimitri carrying the meat. Christian put down a big bowl of mash potatoes and frowned at Adrian.

"Thanks for helping your highness. Even the new guy helped out and he's actually probably royalty." Christan said to Adrian. Adrian scoffed.

"He's just putting on a show for you guys, I'm sure at home he doesn't lift a finger." he turned to Dimitri where he sat next to me. Adrian was sitting at the head of the table between Lissa and I. "I bet you have Rose wipe your ass for you." he said with a grin. Dimitri just shook his head. Lissa passed him the plate of vegetables with an apologetic smile.

"Shut up would you Adrian. I think we've all had enough of your whining for tonight." I said with a sigh. Sometimes I could punch drunk Adrian in the face. He had no filter. He went to say something but I kicked him hard in the shins under the table.

"ouch." he groaned. "that's going to leave a mark." I shot him another look and he shoved a mouthful of food into his mouth.

"So, Dimitri." Lissa asked pouring gravy over her food, she had a quarter of the amount on her plate as everyone else did. "how did you get into the business of owning businesses." she smiled.

"eloquently put." Christian laughed at his girlfriend. She smiled at him and laughed. Dimitri smiled at them both.

"Well, I came from a poor village in Russia, I lived there with my mother and my sisters, we weren't starving but food was scares. When I was a kid I would make things with my friends. Sell them to other people in the village for money for my family. When I got older the bigger things I would sell. When I was in high school I was awarded a scholarship to go to university. I was excited because we couldn't have afforded that. But it meant moving to America and away from my family. I studied business and economics. I got along really well with one of my professors and she taught me everything I know. She helped me to grow and to buy my first business selling gym equipment and from there, to here." he shrugged. Lissa looked awed, I hadn't heard about all of that but I knew bits and pieces, I had googled Dimitri and asked around the office. Hardly anything knew anything about him or wouldn't say

"That's amazing, do you still keep in touch with the professor who helped you?" Lissa asked. Dimitri frowned and scratched the back of his neck.

"No, we don't speak anymore," Dimitri said bluntly. Lissa bit her lip and nodded.

"What do your family think about all of this?" Christian asked. "i guess they aren't still struggling to afford food," he laughed. Dimitri smiled.

"No, they are not. I send them money every week. And every time my mother says she doesn't need it. They still live in the same village but their house is a bit nicer now." Dimitri smiled fondly talking about his family.

"What no daddy in the picture?" Adrian pipped up. I groaned and shook my head. Dimitri, on the other hand, didn't seem fazed.

"No. For all intents and purposes, my father is dead to me." Dimitri said. I was as shocked as everyone else, Dimitri was always such a mild-mannered person and something like that coming out of his mouth was a bit shocking. Adrian didn't say anything and i was glad.

"Dinner is fantastic Liss." I said around a bite of mash potatoes, she had put bits of crispy bacon in it just how I loved it.

"Yes Vasilisa, it is amazing. Pity you didn't teach rose how to cook." He smiled. Lissa and Christian laughed.

"Oh, trust me I have tried. I'm afraid she may be a lost cause on that front." Lissa giggled.

"Hey!" I laughed. "i can cook some things." I said.

"Like what?" Christian asked.

"i can make scrambled eggs and toast. Spaghetti, um mac and cheese." I laughed, I couldn't think of anything else I hadn't attempted to make and butchered.

"Dimitri have fun consuming a hell of a lot of carbs while she's around." Lissa laughed. Everyone was finished but Lissa was still making her way slowly through the mash potatoes like it was a huge effort.

"it's good that I have Rose training me in the mornings then to work off what we ate the day before," Dimitri said. Lissa and Christian just laughed, they knew about the training buy Adrian looked like all the blood had drained from his face.

"You're training him?" Adrian asked pointing his finger at Dimitri. I looked at Adrian and frowned.

"Yes, I did today a trial and it went well so Dimitri asked me today if I would train him in the mornings it's beneficial to him and me." I said honestly confused.

"Well, I know when you were a personal trainer I only wanted you to train me so I could touch you. And you would touch me." Adrian said staring at Dimitri. He didn't flinch. All I could think about was when I had knocked Dimitri to the ground, my heart had raced out of control.

"Okay." I stood up. "you, me, outside," I said grabbing Adrian's arm and pulling him to his feet. I could hear Christian chuckle but it abruptly stopped, I was sure Lissa had somehow stopped him

I dragged a stumbling Adrian out onto the rooftop terrace and sat down on the bench overlooking Manhattan. Adrian just stood awkwardly beside me.

"What going on?" I asked turning to look at him. He frowned and sat down facing me.

"i don't like this." Adrian said taking my hands in his. "he is driving a wedge between us." I shook my head.

"No Adrian he Isn't you are." I whispered, Adrian's hands were cold and a little clammy. "why are you drinking so much?" Adrian had the audacity to look offended.

"I'm not drunk Rose," he said. I could smell the alcohol on him. Not just on his breath but on his clothes.

"You are, and it's not even 6. but I'm pretty sure you were drunk before I got here. You started drinking at lunch on our call. Did you stop at all today?" I asked with a sigh.

"You don't understand Rose." Adrian said with a frown. " I need alcohol, it numbs the pain."

"Oh Adrian," I sighed. "no, you don't. You are not meant to be drinking on your medication." Adrian shook his head.

"I don't like that medication. It makes me fuzzy," he said, his fingers were intertwined with mine.

"And the alcohol doesn't?" I asked raising my brows. This was Adrain, he could talk you round and around in circles until you were so confused you just let it go. But I wouldn't this time.

"No, the alcohol helps me be a better person," he said with a frown.

"You should make yourself a better person, you shouldn't need alcohol. You should want to do this for yourself." I said taking my hands out of Adrian's and touching his cheek.

"You're the only reason I don't drink all the time, and you haven't been around lately so I have no one to talk to," Adrian said putting his hand over mine on his cheek. I closed my eyes for a second as Adrian did the same leaning into my touch.

"Adrian, I have to work," I said softly.

"No, you don't" he interrupted me. "you know that I can take care of you," he said, I frowned at him.

"you know that's not what I want though Adrian, don't you?" I dropped my hand from his face. "I love my job, I like helping people. I've found what I want to do with my life. Can you say the same?" I asked.

"I want to run my club." He answered.

"Do you really though Adrian. You hate being by yourself all day and then you're just getting wasted every night partying with people you don't even know." I said Adrian's eyes were sad, I knew he wanted more but he didn't know what he actually wanted. I tried whenever I could to help him but he never took me or it seriously.

"You, you're all I need," he said sadly.

"That's not enough Adrian," I said equally as sadly. "I can't be your whole life. You need more. You deserve more."

"And what do you deserve... him?" Adrian said gesturing inside. I shook my head,

"this had nothing to do with him Adrian and you know it. This has been going on long before he came into the picture, everything wasn't peachy." I replied truthfully.

"I wouldn't say that." Adrian chuckled. "we had a lot of fun if I remember correctly." Adrian said suggestively with a wink.

"Yes, our sex life was always at the forefront of your mind I have no doubt about that, but this is the longest we have actually talked in months. And..." I took a deep breath and Adrian looked at me with something close to fear. "I don't think I'm enough for you," I whispered.

"Rose, Rose what are you trying to say?" He asked grabbing my hands. I let him hold them.

"I don't think this is working." I gasped, I was close to crying. Adrian was such an amazing person, but in the time, I had been with him he hadn't grown. He was the exact same guy I met in the gym years ago.

"No, we can make this work," he said panicked. "I'm sorry about the whole Dimitri thing," he said tightening his grip on my hands.

"Adrian." I whispered calming him. "look at me, we need some time apart, you need to work out how to be your own person without the alcohol, and without me." I said biting my lower lip at his shimmering green eyes.

"i don't know how Rose," Adrian said, his eyes so sad I also broke my heart.

"you will figure it out." I said slipping my hands from Adrian's I stood up and pressed a kiss to his check, he lifted his hands to touch me but I stood back and swiftly ran from the roof.

I was running down the stair when the tears hit, big heaving sobs, I didn't know if I had done the right thing or possibly had just sent Adrian off the deep end. I didn't even notice when Dimitri had stepped out in front of me, I crashed into his chest. His hands came up to steady me and when I lifted my head to look at him his eyes grew wide.

"Roza..." he whispered. His eyes were sad, but warm and concerned.

"Take me home Dimitri." i sniffled interrupting his question. Dimitri just folded me under his arm and nodded wiping away the tears on my face as we waited for the elevator to take us home.

* * *

 **woo, new chapter. I hope you liked this one, what did you think of Rose and Adrains conversation? is this going to be the last of them?**

 **thank you all for patiently waiting for a new chapter.** i luckly **finish early a few times this week so should fingers crossed get a couple chapters out this week!**

 **again thank you all for your love and support it is** truley **amazing!**

 **thanks again!**

 **xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Work the next day flew past without a hiccup. Dimitri must have been able to feel my heartache over Adrian because he was giving me space, he had driven me to work, walked with me to my office, and just let me leave with just a smile and a have a good day. When we got back to Dimitri's apartment I got ready for dinner. It was a beautiful restaurant and the meal was amazing but my usual enthusiasm for food was lacking. Dimitri had ordered the steak. No big surprise there. But when we had finished Dimitri and I had stood awkwardly beside each other on the footpath waiting for his car to be driven to the front by the valet. The whole meal was just polite small talk.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked looking over at me. I was rubbing my arms with my palms. It was a chilly night and I only had a thin material dress on. Dimitri offered me his suit coat, draping it over my shoulders.

"Thank you." I said pulling the material closer around me. It smelt of Dimitri's cologne. "I'm fine." I said trying to give Dimitri a smile. He obviously didn't believe me because he just shook his head.

"I feel like this is my fault. If-if this is too much of an issue for you two you don't have to stay with me I can get someone else." my head shot up quickly looking at Dimitri for the first time in a while. He looked sad but determined.

"No! I need this job I don't want to stop working for you." I said frantically.

"You can stay on as my assistant at work but I can just find another personal assistant from home, split the responsibility." he said with a shrug. "it's just something I've been thinking of today."

"I don't want to do that to you," I said biting my lower lip.

"just think about it over the weekend. If on Monday you want to you can help me find someone to help you." Dimitri said giving me a smile as his car pulled up and the uber he had ordered me pulled in behind. "Have a good weekend Rose," he said giving me a wave before slipping into the car. My stomach clenched as he drove away. Did I want to help Dimitri find someone who could replace me? Who could be better at my job than me?

I walked to the black uber and hopped in, realising I still had Dimitri's coat around my shoulders. I pressed my face into the collar, closing my eyes.

"Where to love?" the driver asked turning around to look at me curiously. I told the driver an address. Not Lissa and my address someone else's. There was something I had to do.

When I made my way up to the lobby I realised I needed to stash Dimitri's jacket so I went to the front desk. The girl behind it took the coat giving me a judgmental look, no doubt she had seen me around here coming and going and knew who I was usually here seeing. I steeled myself and took the elevator to my destination.

There was a chance that Adrian wasn't going to be home, that he was at the club tonight but I had a set of keys anyway. I knocked and nobody answered. I fished Adrian's set of keys out of my handbag, hanging from the key was a glittering large metal 'A' Adrian had bought it for me so I would stop losing the key. I unlocked the door and stepped in. Most of the lights were on and the room was filled with the warmth of a heater. I looked around stepping quietly.

Adrian was sitting on the couch his back to me a pair of headphones over his ears and a cigarette in his mouth. Adrian knew how I felt about his smoking and he promised when we had started dating that he had quit. I walked around until I was standing in front of him. I crossed my arm dropping my bag to the floor. He took off the headphones his mouth agape.

"Rose?" he said surprised. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon if not ever," he said. He didn't sound angry but I could hear an edge to his voice.

"Nice to know you were probably smoking behind my back this whole time." I laughed sarcastically, I wasn't mad, everyone had to have their vices, Adrian just had a lot of them.

"Only on special occasions," he said with a smirk, it had none of its usual warmth. Putting out the cigarette and flicking it into a nearby plant. I shook my head.

"Oh, is this a special occasion?" I asked coming to sit beside him.

"Yep, it's not often you get dumped by the love of your life," he said looking anywhere but at me.

"Adrian." I scolded. "I did not dump you. I said we needed some time to figure things out."

"Like if you're in love with your boss," Adrian said turning to me. There was a spark in his eyes I could only guess was jealousy.

"No," I said my stomach flipped, I wasn't in love with Dimitri. He was my boss, I couldn't be. " I meant you and me" Adrian sighed loudly.

"there Is nothing wrong with you and I. I love you, you still love me..right?" he asked looking at me. I nodded, I did love, Adrian. But was that enough.

"Of course, I do or I wouldn't put up with all your shit," I said. Adrian laughed. I looked at Adrian and realised that his familiarity and humour were an important part of my world. And if he were in danger? I would throw myself in front of him like I would for Lissa. Yet, I didn't inspire him, not really. He was trying I could see that. He did want to be a better person, but at this moment in his life, his motivations were more about impressing others – about impressing me. It wasn't for himself. That didn't make him bad or weak, but it made me his crutch. He would get past that, I was certain. He would eventually come into his own and be an amazing man, but he wasn't at that point of self-discovery yet. But I was.

I took his hands in mine and smiled sadly at him. He squeezed my hands, his eyes knowing.

"You still don't think you're enough for me," he said. It wasn't a question, he wasn't asking me he was confirming it to himself.

"You will find someone who completes you, who will be able to tame this." I pressed my fingers to his temple; his mind was wickedly quick. "you will find someone who challenges you and actually makes you want to be better, to be more." he touched my cheek and I realised tears had been slipping silently, he wiped them away.

"we will always be close though?" he asked cupping my face.

"You will always be in my heart," I whispered leaning in and pressing my lips feather light against his. I could taste the salt from my own tears on his lips. He was the one to break away but only pulled back enough to look into my eyes.

"what if I fix myself and you're still somehow single, will you come back to me?" he asked with a smile. "what if we make a pact. If we are both 40 and still single we will get married." I laughed and smiled at him.

"okay deal, but I doubt you will make it to 40 without being snatched up by some super lucky lady." I kissed the end of Adrian's nose. He would always be special to me, and I would always worry and care for him. Hopefully, Adrian would find what I so desperately wanted for him. Adrian pulled me closer and I curled into his arms my head resting on his collarbone. Being held by Adrian had always made me feel safe and warm and it felt no different but I also felt somehow lighter knowing that I wasn't the sole reason for Adrian's happiness. We had always been better as friends than as boyfriend and girlfriend. So, when I looked up at Adrian and he smiled happily down at me my heart lifted. He was going to be okay and so was I.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When my phone buzzed on the desk beside me I snatched it up hoping it would be from her. Of course, it wasn't. She had only left not more than an hour ago. It was from Uber, I had ordered it for Rose and they had sent me the invoice to pay for her ride. I was about to press send on the money when I noticed the price. It was a lot more than it should have been if Rose had gone straight back to her apartment. my fingers hovered over the button to show me where she had been dropped off. It wasn't my place, she wasn't my property. She could go wherever she pleased. But she looked so small and sad when I left her standing there outside the restaurant. I watched her little face flick through a range of emotions as I had passed her- sad, scared, guilt then determination. What would she have been stealing herself up for? My finger edged closer to the point of no return. I hadn't been this guilty about invading someone's privacy in quite some time. In my line of work privacy was a nicety that we tried to uphold but often failed too. I needed to know the ins and outs of everyone who worked in my building, I didn't like doing it but I needed to know to preserve myself and my brand. But with her, it was different, from the moment she had entered my office and began to share herself willingly with me I instantly regretted the background check I'd had my people put together on her. I had only quickly flicked through it catching the bigger details. No active criminal record, no drug habits, and under her known associates I had been pleased to see Vasilissa Dragomir on the list and a bit more apprehensive when her relationship status had linked her with Adrian Ivashkov. I knew his father well and he wasn't the kind of person you wanted as an enemy or as a friend.

My finger twitched and I pressed on the button. An address popped up and it wasn't hers. My fingers rapt against the desk. I hadn't read Rosemarie's file but I had kept it, it was in my desk drawer and I was sure if this was someplace with importance to Rose it would be listed in the report I looked at the draw, burning a hole in it. What was it with this woman that made me feel this way. Usually, I was very good at drawing a line between my business and my pleasure, but Rose was blurring those lines and I didn't like it.

I couldn't help myself, I withdrew the file from the desk and flicked through trying to not read much but addresses. I found the address a few pages in and quickly perused the page. It was the home of Adrian Ivashkov.

My mouth went dry and I shoved the papers back into the draw slamming it with a bit too much force. My whole desk shook, my desk lamp giving a little tolling sound. I paid the bill and stood from my chair needing to stretch my legs or get some air. I paced in my office my phone gripped in my hand. I knew I shouldn't worry and it wasn't my place but something about Rose being there as vulnerable as she seemed made my blood boil in my veins. I was being stupid. But when my phone buzzed in my hand my heart slammed against my chest. But again, it wasn't Rose.

 _Hey Handsome, usual time?_

The read the text and sighed. I needed to release a bit of this tension.

 _Yes_

I replied before tossing the phone onto the desk. Why had she gotten under my skin? I had vowed to myself after last time to never let a woman control me or get into my head. I was my own man with my own thoughts and my own business I didn't need someone like Rose in my life she would just complicate things.

Ivanna was punctual as always, her long blonde hair was bound in a bun on the top of her head and her outfit was tight and short. I shook my head at her.

"Ivana," I said with a smirk. "I thought last time we talked about you wearing more clothes, one day you will get arrested for public indecency," Ivana smiled her large red lips opening to reveal a set of perfect white teeth

"And I told you, Dimitri, you may tell me what to do in the bedroom but outside of that time I do whatever I please," Ivanna said with a laugh, her accent wasn't as thick as mine was any more, we had grown up in the same little town and when I had moved to America she had come with me, but she had adapted well to the American accent. I rolled my eyes at her and she moved to me embracing me in a hug. Her strong perfume tickled my nose.

"Let's just get this over and done with" I frowned taking Ivanna's hand. She followed me up to my bedroom.

"You know most people are just a bit more excited for my visits," Ivanna said winking at me. She was beautiful. I knew that her long blonde chair was like a thick waterfall to her lower back. Her large blue eyes were rimmed with large thick lashes that she had told me at another time were extensions. Her body was tall and slim, but looking at her now I had a pang in my chest wishing that I was here with another woman. I small brunette with a fire in her eyes.

Ivanna looked at me and grabbed my face. "what's wrong Dimka?" she asked her Icey blues eyes searching mine. "No never mind." she interrupted me. "just take your clothes off and get on the bed. I rolled my eyes and unbuttoned my shirt putting it on the chair near my bed and stepped out of my pants and climbed onto the bed where Ivanna had already laid down a towel.

"I'm holding a lot of tension in my shoulders," I told her grabbing a pillow to support my head. I could feel Ivanna rolling her eyes behind me. Being Best friends for 20+ years meant we could read each other even when we were trying to hide it. I heard her sigh before I left her approach. Her hands were already oiled as they moved across my back, her long fingers kneading my aching muscles.

"So, does this have anything to do with this new assistant you were telling me about," Ivanna said. I could hear her trying not to giggle. "I thought you were made of stone now Dimka."

I groaned as Ivanna used her elbow to ease a knot in my shoulder. "I'm not talking about this Vanna," I muttered into the pillow. She pushed harder and I growled. "hey I am not a piece of meat." I heard her scoff.

"if you don't talk to me about it who will you, you don't really have many other friends you know." she hissed. Her nimble fingers were making tight circles down the sides of my spine.

"I don't know why I don't just pay another masseur, someone less nosy." I sighed, Ivanna had whacked me on the back so the sound came out weird and broken, she laughed. "Yep so need to find a new masseur, this one abuses me."

"Please," Ivanna said her voice soft. "I worry about you. Everyone we know from Baia has someone, they are married and have children, and you are amazing you would be the best dad and you're just stuck." her fingers worked on my neck and I flinched at both the pain and her words.

"it's not like there is a clock ticking down on me." I sighed. I wanted that. I wanted a wife and a family but how could I have that when I couldn't let my guard down. I couldn't offer someone else my heart because they might just break it again. Ivanna sensing the road I was heading down began cursing in Russian.

"I will find her and kill her you know." Ivanna was the sweetest person you could ever come across but she was fiercely protective of me, of her husband and her beautiful son. She was a wild mamma bear.

"Ivanna, that is in the past," I said hoping she could make out my muffled voice. Her hand smoothed down my back, it was less like a massage and more like something a mother would do to soothe a small child.

"Oh, Dimitri. You might think that but you haven't looked at another woman since. You need to let that wound heal. They aren't all like her." Ivanna's voice was both soft and stern. I lifted my head and she smiled at me. "You are too amazing to not find love."

After an hour or so of Ivanna's amazing massage, we sat together on the couch, the fire roaring. Ivanna was telling me all about her Son. Nikita, he was 8 years old and was a splitting image of Ivanna as a kid. We had had a couple of vodka's and she couldn't handle them like she used to, she had really let her hair down, metaphorically and actually. Ivanna was laughing so hard she snorted while telling me a story about a time when Nikita had said or done to his father and she put her hand on my bare chest grinning.

"You need to have a child. they are just hilarious. They say and do things that make me want to rip out my bloody hair but I love that kid." she smiled happily at me. Ivanna's wedding day was one of my happiest memories. Her Husband Christopher was American and he adored his wife like no man I had ever seen. Ivanna had always been a part of my life, every fortnight she would come over give me a massage and we would sit up and drink and talk like old times. I had helped her open her own Spa so free massages was a way she could pay me back because I wasn't interested in having my nails done or a spray tan although she had offered. "couldn't you just picture a mini you."

I was about to tell Ivanna that last night I had had a dream about having a child but the small girl hadn't looked like me she had looked exactly like Rose when the elevator doors pinged and opened up. I didn't think anything of it. Sometimes Christopher would have his mum look after Nikita to come join us so I had assumed it would be him until I saw Ivanna's eyes open wide. I looked at her then turned my head. Rose was standing there her eyes as wide as Ivanna's.

"I'm a- I'm sorry to interrupt I just came to give you this..." Rose pulled my jacket from under her arm. Holding it out "I was in the Neighbourhood." she spat out. Ivanna grinned at me, and I was too shocked at seeing Rose too say anything.

Ivanna stood to her full height and took a couple of steps to stand in front of Rose. She put out her hand her face lighting up in a smile. "I'm Ivanna," she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I left Adrian's apartment I stood outside under the eve holding Dimitri's jacket around me. I didn't know where to go. I couldn't go home yet. I would just lay there everything whirring through my mind. And a thought came to me. I had the perfect excuse to go back to Dimitri's even though I had only left there a few hours ago i missed him. I didn't know what was happening to me. I wasn't this girl. I didn't get weak at the knees and my heart was usually as steady and reliable as a racehorse but around him, I felt things that I didn't understand yet.

i hailed a cab and before long I was at Dimitri's apartment building. I handed over a few bills and made my way inside. Taking off Dimitri's jacket once I was inside. The young girl at the desk smiled at me as I took out Dimitri's keycard. I stepped into the elevator pressing the card to the panel, Dimitri's floor lit up and the carriage began moving quickly upwards. I could feel sweat forming in the lines of my palms. I would just give him back his coat maybe have a drink, maybe make up a lie I had left my phone in my room and then get on with my weekend.

I hadn't even thought about the fact I should have messaged or had the front desk ring up to let Dimitri know I was coming until the doors opened and my eyes landed on the couch right opposite the elevator.

Dimitri was sitting there, shirtless. But he wasn't alone. He was sitting with the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on and she had her hand on Dimitri's chest. She saw me first, her eyes showed shock before her face lit up in a smile. Dimitri turned and he looked like he had seen a ghost. Suddenly I felt so stupid. Of course, me going home on the weekend wasn't just about me having a life I was sure it was so he could have a life too and I had obviously interrupted a moment between them.

"I'm a- I'm sorry to interrupt I just came to give you this..." I stuttered grabbing the jacket from under my arm and thrusting it forward. Stupid. Stupid. I thought to myself. The girl stood up, she was almost as tall as Dimitri and wearing a tight white dress. It kind of looked like something I could picture as a slutty nurse costume, but a little nicer. "I was in the Neighbourhood," I said, watching the girl as she walked over to me.

"I'm Ivanna" the woman said her voice hit me like a ton of bricks. She had the most beautiful Russian accent with a tiny hint of Americanism. She put out her hand her nails perfectly manicured and a diamond the size of a macadamia on her finger sparkled as I gripped her hand and shook it. Dimitri stood from the couch, he still hadn't said anything. Ivanna dropped my hand, but my eyes were on Dimitri in the firelight his bare chest seemed to glow, it almost looked like he was oiled. I looked between the two of them. Was this Dimitri's girlfriend. Or Fiancé. Maybe even his wife. he hadn't ever mentioned his relationship status, but I had just assumed he was single.

"Rose." he finally said. "I didn't expect to see you tonight," he said. It must have been the night for that sentence. Maybe I needed to stop barging in on the men in my life.

"I'm so sorry Dimitri. I just wanted to give you your jacket back in case you needed it." as soon as I said it I regretted it. Both Dimitri and I knew that he wouldn't have missed this one jacket. I was sure he had another 50 just the same. "I didn't mean to interrupt you and your...girlfriend," I said after a pause looking between the woman- Ivanna and Dimitri.

Dimitri blanched but Ivanna laughed throwing her head back. She had long blond hair that flowed around her shoulders as she shook her head. Dimitri obviously didn't mind her having her hair down.

"I am not his girlfriend," Ivanna said with a grin, looking at Dimitri with a secret smile.

"His wife then?" I said biting my lip. I was so embarrassed. Why did I do things like this without thinking them through? Ivanna laughed harder, Dimitri finally cracked a smile looking at the woman. It was a happy carefree smile. One i had only caught glimpses of occasionally. My stomach twisted.

"Fuck no." Ivanna said and looked at Dimitri. "no offence Dimka, but you are not my type." I stopped and started again. Dimitri did wear a ring but it was on the wrong finger.

"This is Ivanna," Dimitri said touching her shoulder. "She is my oldest best friend." he smiled at the woman. "we grew up in Russia together."

"I'm not old." Ivanna said with a grin. "but its lovely to meet you Rose." she said with a grin at Dimitri. " I have heard a lot about you." Dimitri gave her a look and she arched her brows at him, my stomach did a flip at her words. Dimitri had been telling her about me!

"Would you like to join us for a drink Rose?" Dimitri asked with a smile stepping forward to take the jacket from me. Ivanna had moved away back to the couch. I could smell the slight tang of vodka on Dimitri's breath as he leant his head down to speak to me, he smiled at me, and it was warm and it was filled with the happiness that he had shown looking at his best friend moments earlier.

"Maybe if you put a shirt on. It's very distracting," i said with a grin to match his. He laughed and it was a deep rumbling sound that made the hairs on the back of my arms stand, giving my body a tingly feeling.

"Only for you Roza," he whispered. His hand touching my cheek lightly as he walked past. I suddenly was very glad for my impulsive nature. I touched the spot on my cheek were Dimitri had touched. It felt warm.

* * *

 **I loved seeing everyone's reactions to the last chapter. I hope that Rose going to talk to Adrian helps those of you who felt he deserved better.**

 **don't worry about him too much he has someone special heading his way (:**

 **What did you think of my addition of** **Ivanna? obviously the female version of Ivan.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. please let me know if you did.**

 **I love you all so much for reviewing and reading these chapters we are almost at 3,000 views which is just mind-blowing to me!**

 **thank you all again for your support it means the world**

 **xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

******Slight trigger warning near the end of the chapter*****

When Dimitri left to go get a shirt I sat down beside Ivanna. She was tapping away at her phone and I couldn't help my smile. No wonder her and Dimitri got along so well they probably never actually spoke to each other. Just sat next to each other on their phones.

"So, Rose," Ivanna said putting her phone down and turning to face me. I was shocked by how blue her eyes were up-close. "Are you enjoying being Dimka's assistant. He isn't too hard on you, is he?" she grinned.

I brushed my ponytail to the side and smiled at Ivanna, she was intimidatingly beautiful "No, I mean yes I am enjoying working under Dimitri." Ivanna raised her brow at me and my heart stopped. "uh not under, I mean with. I enjoy working with, Dimitri." I stressed the word 'with', kicking myself for my stupid word choice. Ivanna just laughed and gave me a rueful smile.

"He can be a bit intimidating, I think he is quietly impressed by how you stand up to him." Ivanna said her eyes searching me with a smile. "but don't tell him I said that." she said with a wink.

"I think people just don't know the real him. He really isn't that bad." I smiled thinking of the kind and funny things Dimitri had already done for me in the short time I had known him. I couldn't help the memory of today in the gym slipping into my head. Dimitri and I were working on just him today. Lifting weights, sit-ups, running, and a bit of yoga. He had venomously been against the idea until I had told him other than sparring it was one of my favourite way to exercise and relax. He had agreed and seeing his large form squished and squeezed into the poses my small body effortless did had made me laugh so hard I couldn't stay in the child pose for fear of suffocating on my laughter. Dimitri had looked miserable sitting cross-legged on the floor but he had taken the challenge on like a champion.

"You're so right. Again, don't tell him I told you this, but that man is the biggest softie. You should see him around my son. You couldn't ask for a better babysitter." Ivanna said with a soft laugh.

"He babysits for you?" I asked shocked. I so didn't expect Dimitri to be the babysitting type. Unless he was being paid millions of dollars to do it.

"Oh yeah, he basically taught me everything I know about kids." She said picking up her phone and showing me a picture of her son. He looked so much like his mum. Blonde hair big blue eyes. He was adorable. "Nikita was a huge shock for my husband and I. We weren't married at the time and I've never even held a baby before I had him." she smiled happily at the photo.

"Does Dimitri have children?" I asked a little unnerved. He never said anything, but I never asked. I guess not that it matters. Right?

Ivanna's head snapped up to me her brow lifted. "No of course not. Where do you think he was hiding a child." she laughed.

I shook my head with a shrug. "If he doesn't have his own kids why is he so good with children? I can't imagine him babysitting after school like a regular teenager."

"He has two younger sisters. And an older sister. But his mother was a single parent and Dimitri would help with his sisters. He thinks the world of them." Ivanna said with a happy smile. "They are so much like him. Especially his youngest sister Viktoria. Looking at her is like looking at a little female version of him." I tried to picture her in my head. A girl with warm skin and dark eyes like his, I bet she was beautiful.

"What happened with his father?" I asked curiously remembering Dimitri's odd comment at dinner the other night.

"that's not a story for me to tell you." Ivanna said before she took the last sip of her drink. "would you like a drink Rose?" she asked standing and heading over to the kitchen bench where there was an assortment of beverages.

"Sure, whatever you're having," I said, I was still very curious about Dimitri's father but I couldn't continue my questioning because the man himself walked in wearing a light blue t-shirt. It was very tight fitting and showed off his toned arms and shoulders.

"I'll have one two Vanna. But not so strong this time. You could knock out a horse with those cocktails. So, watch out Rose. I hope you can handle your drinks." Dimitri said with a smile as he sat down next to me. His scent hit me as soon as he neared and it made my chest feel tight. For a second, I was worried I was having an asthma attack. But I realised two things, I didn't have asthma and I thought Dimitri was ungodly attractive. He looked over at me and smiled showing his endearingly unperfect teeth. The fact they weren't exactly perfect made him even more attractive in my eyes.

"What kind of cocktail is it?" I asked turning around to have a look at what Ivanna was doing. There was a bit of banning and whirring going on back there.

"It's called a 'Sex on the meadow," she said with a grin shaking the cocktail shaker. "Vodka, mint, ice tea, lemon juice and some more vodka." she laughed pouring three tall glasses and popping a wedge of lemon on each. "I paid my way through beauty school as a bartender," Ivanna said handing us each a glass.

"Yeah a topless one," Dimitri muttered into his drink as he took a sip, he hissed. "Ivanna...too strong I have to go to work eventually, you know like Monday."

Ivanna laughed and brushed off the topless bartender jab, I actually didn't doubt that it was true. She seemed very confident in her body and why wouldn't she be she was stunning. "you have two-and-a-bit days to recover." she laughed. "me on the other hand. I have to be up at 7 am for Nikita's swimming lesson. It is 21st-century torture."

I took a sip of my drink. It was fresh with a twist of herb and citrus. It was something you could drink a lot of and not really realise how much alcohol you had consumed. It was very strong though. I could feel the vodka leaving a warmth in its wake as it hit my stomach. Dimitri eyeballed me as I took a large sip of it and cringed.

"I have to catch up to you two." I laughed at Dimitri's shocked face.

"Oh, sweetie if you drank as much as I already have today your tiny little ass would be on the floor." Ivanna chuckled. "I have been drinking vodka since I was about 12. I've built a tolerance. You, on the other hand, would end up in the hospital with a stomach pump. Not pretty."

Dimitri chuckled. "Your tolerance didn't help you that time you fell in the fountain fully clothed after rush week, and swam around in it until I had to pull you out," Dimitri said with a grin.

"Ah yes. I remember that well. I'm pretty sure I got some kind of flesh-eating rash from that water." Ivanna said with a laugh. Dimitri cringed.

"Yeah well no surprise I witnessed multiple people peeing in that water." he laughed. I sat back not being able to help the smile on my face as I watch Dimitri happily and openly interact with his friend. I silently hoped that one day Dimitri would feel this comfortable around me. It was a pipe dream. I was never going to be as important as his childhood best friend. I was just another one in a long string of assistants. I couldn't get ahead of myself.

Ivanna's phone rang and she answered it with a mushy smile. She must have been talking to her husband because it was a lot of 'I love you' 'no I love you more' until it started to get a bit M rated. Dimitri laughed, taking my hand he helped me stand and pulled me towards the open balcony door.

"let's give them some space, they can be a bit... over the top." Dimitri chuckled. The sound warmed my stomach more than the vodka had. Dimitri lead me over to the edge of the balcony. This was on the other side to the one I had found Dimitri on that first night. This one had a view of central park. It was breathtaking. Although the night air was cool my skin was burning hot. Dimitri was standing beside me, the whole right side of his body pressed against my left side. I subtly moved closer revelling in his heat.

"I'm sorry for just showing up like this. I know you were probably looking forward to getting rid of me for a while." I said quietly. Even though we were outside the world around us was so quiet. We were too high up for the sound of the rushing traffic below to reach us, I didn't want to break its peace.

Dimitri turned to me. His face close to mine. From here I could see the darker almost black swirls in his irises. "don't be silly Rose. I'm always glad to have your company. I'm actually glad you came." my stomach fluttered. I wonder if Dimitri had been thinking about me as I had been in his absence.

"Thank you, I just didn't feel like going home and sitting on the couch watching movies all by myself," I said with a sad smile.

"Where are Vasilissa and Christian?" Dimitri asked his eyes focused on me.

"They are gone for the weekend visiting Christian's aunt in Washington," I said. Dimitri's eyes grew a little colder but he didn't say anything. I touched my hand to his shoulder and I felt a zap of electricity shoot up my arm. Dimitri must have felt it too because he looked down at my hand his face puzzled, I quickly pulled back my hand. "I'm sorry. Must be a lot of static electricity." I laughed nervously. "is that polyester?" I asked pointing to Dimitri's shirt. I cringed knowing that Dimitri wouldn't own anything polyester. The shirt looked harmless but it was probably made from the tears of unicorns and sewed together by gods and cost more than my rent.

"No, it's not, I don't think it was the shirt." Dimitri's lip twitched like he was holding back a smile. Just as he was about to say something Ivanna whirled in. I could smell the vodka on her from here.

"I'm off. The ball and chain is calling. He wants me home to do...stuff. Work, cleaning the chimney. You know the usual married life stuff." she grinned hugging Dimitri tightly then surprising me she enveloped me in a tight hug. "keep up the good work." she whispered so quietly in my ear I was sure Dimitri didn't hear it. I smiled and waved as she danced back out leaving the sharp tang of vodka behind her.

"She is amazing," I said turning back to Dimitri with a smile.

"One of a kind." he laughed. "I don't know how I have put up with her all these years honestly."

"Ivanna said you really helped her raise her son," I said with a smile. Dimitri looked at me his eyes wide.

"She said that?" he said honestly shocked. "I guess I helped her out but I thought It was just stuff that everyone knew."

"i guess it was important to her. She said it was because you were very hands-on with your own sisters." Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"She has a big mouth." he said with a smile. "I had no choice, even as a young kid I could see my mother struggling to handle four children all by herself. I enjoyed taking care of my sisters. It made me feel important. Like I was helping, if only in a small way. Repaying my dues." his voice was far away. Not sad exactly but a little wistful.

My heart contracted at the thought of a little Dimitri working tirelessly to unburden his mother's load. Even now I knew he still helped her out with anything he could.

"And your father.." I said cautiously. "he wasn't around to help?" when Dimitri looked down at me I hoped he could see that I wasn't trying to be nosey. I wanted to know what made this man the way he was. If he wanted i would share my family drama.

"No, and it's my fault he's not." Dimitri said his voice monotone.

"How can that be possible, you were only a child?" I asked this time I placed my hand on his arm where it rested on the glass, there was a tingle but I didn't pull my hand away. Dimitri's eyes were glued to it. His eyes accounting for every freckle and scar.

"When I was old enough to understand I realised that my father was abusive to my mother." I couldn't help the little gasp that escaped me. It wasn't what I expected. Dimitri placed his large hand over mine where it rested on his. It was so warm and comforting. I indicated for him to go on. "Well, he didn't live with us. He lived in the next town over and would stay for 'trips' sometimes a few hours sometimes a week. some of those trips ended up with my sisters being brought into this world. I didn't know any different, but once I was old enough to have friends and see how their fathers acted I knew mine wasn't...right."

"Did..did he hit you?" I asked my stomach tightened and I felt sick at the thought of striking Dimitri as a child, or his mother.

Dimitri nodded. "often. He would hit me and my sisters. He didn't hide the fact he hit my mother. But when Viktoria was born I was 11. On her first birthday, I punched my father in the face and threatened him with a cleaver. I told him if he ever stepped foot in this house again I would chop off his." Dimitri cleared his throat and looked at me, he didn't need to finish it. I knew what he had threatened.

"What did your mother do. was she mad?" I asked squeezing his hand. I knew that domestic abuse was a hard circle to break. Dimitri's mother was no doubt terrified of this man, but some part of her would love him, some dark part of her that desired this volatile man to love her no matter how shit he had treated her. Dimitri pondered this for a moment.

"Yes and no." he said after a pause. "she was glad that he was no longer around to hurt her and us. We were her world. But she was lonely. Some part of her always thought that she could fix him, that he would stop and be the loving man that she loved. My mother was a healer. But he wouldn't and couldn't be healed."

"But there is no coming back from that." I said softly. I ached for little Dimitri and his family. He was their protector. And I had no doubt that he was the very same to this day.

"She knows that now. She has made peace with it." Dimitri said softly. His fingers stroked across my knuckles where I was gripping his other hand with an almost finger breaking hold.

"Sorry." I breath, loosening my fingers but not moving my hand. "that was not your fault Dimitri." I whispered after watching Dimitri's face get lost in memories.

"Hmm" he hummed looking at me, his fingers were still tracing over the skin on the back of my hand. he had a very soft smile on his lips. "I know that Rose. It's in the past now. I don't have time to dwell. My family is doing well now."

"I'm glad. They are very lucky to have someone looking out for them." I said with a smile.

"and who is looking out for you Rose?" Dimitri said his head tilted to the side. Watching me. I opened my mouth a few times to say an answer but couldn't think of anyone. I was the protector among my friends. I didn't have a big brother to look after me or a father, my mother couldn't give two shits about me and Lissa was so gentle and too fragile. I looked up at Dimitri and he must have seen my warring emotions because he let go of my hand, and tugged me a little closer till my head was on his chest. His arms came around me and he held me there against his firm but soft body.

I wrapped my arms around Dimitri and placed them on his shoulder blades. I could feel his muscles move as he slowly patted my back, like you would to a cat. It was soothing.

"I will protect you." he whispered into my hair. I shivered and Dimitri pulled me a little closer. I lifted my head and looked up into Dimitri's eyes. They were very serious. He wasn't joking. I smiled for a second before looking back at him with my own serious expression.

"and I will protect you." I said my voice strong. Dimitri's eyes seemed to melt and his smile grew and changed. It wasn't the same smile he had shared with Ivanna. This smile was different, this smile made my knees shake and my heart race. It was a vulnerable smile. It was a smile that an artist would pay millions of dollars to capture for the world to see.

Dimitri's hand ran up my spine and captured my ponytail. With one hand he removed the tie and my hair spilled around me. I heard Dimitri make a small sound but when I looked up at him his face was filled with an emotion I couldn't quite put into worlds. His fingers touched a strand and he wove it around his finger. My breathing picked up as i watched him fascinated. Maybe Dimitri was drunker than I thought. Though He had only taken a single sip out of the drink Ivanna had given him.

"Is there something wrong with my hair?" I asked with a small grin. Dimitri shook his head.

"No, Roza. It's beautiful. Like you." his accent seemed thicker or it could have just been the blood rushing around my head making me hear things. I could feel my cheeks heating up at the way Dimitri was looking at me. Our faces were a heartbeat away. I could feel his warm breath stirring my eyelashes.

"I'm not beautiful." I whispered. "not compared to people like you, or Ivanna or Lissa." I said taking a deep breath.

"You are." Dimitri said his hand cupping my cheek. His fingers softly stroking the skin there. "you're so beautiful it hurts me." he said. it was barely a whisper and I wasn't sure if that's what he actually said but I didn't get a chance to ask because his lips where on mine.

It started off with just a press of lips against lips. But the same zap of electricity coursed through me like it had when I touched Dimitri's shoulder. But this zap went directly between my legs. I had never felt anything like it. I gasped against Dimitri's lips before I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him against. I was stretching up standing on my tippy toes. Dimitri's hand was still cupping my face. The other lost in my hair.

It was a hot clash of lips and tongues and a little teeth, but both of our hands stayed put neither of us letting go enough or knowing enough of what was happening to explore each other, but I was content at the small noises that even this was eliciting out of Dimitri. I pulled away from his lips. my need for oxygen outwaiting my wanting of keeping kissing Dimitri. When I had my breathing enough in control I looked up at Dimitri and his eyes were all pupil and he too seemed out of breath.

"Wow." I breathed with a little giggle. I had seriously giggled like a nervous school child, but Dimitri grinned back at me.

"You can say that again." he said his brow arched. I could feel my cheeks blushing even more, Dimitri's fingers traced my bottom lip and I couldn't help but look down at my fingers trying to control my erratic heartbeat. When I looked down I caught sight of Dimitri's watch.

"Oh shit. Its 2 am. I need to go home." I said with a laugh. "I need to be up early. I'm going to drive down and see Lissa and Christian." I said, when I looked up at Dimitri his expression of warmth was gone. He looked cold and distant again.

"Sure." he said stiffly. "I'll call you a cab." I reached my hand out but Dimitri was already gone. His phone pressed to his ear. Calling me a cab. I felt the happiness from before drain out of me. leaving a sour taste in my mouth that was more than just the lemon in the cocktail, as I watched as the Dimitri from before disappeared as he ushered me towards a waiting elevator. what had I done wrong? what was with this infuriating man...and why did his touch effect me like nobodies had ever before?

* * *

 **oooh yeah, our first official Romitri kiss TICK! TICK TICK!**

 **oh, poor poor Rose. this rollercoaster has just started!**

 **again I want to thank you all for you're amazing and breathtaking reviews and love it is just the highlight of my day when I read your beautiful words.**

 **and again I would like to apologize if there are some spelling or grammar mistakes. I have had a long week and I really wanted to give you guys a new chapter so I am currently finishing off the editing now at ...12:58 am. YAWN!**

 **furthermore. you guys are bloody brilliant. and if anything I wrote in this chapter effect you or brough up any bad memroeis. im here for you babes. im just a pm away.**

 **thank you thank you thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

It took me a little over four hours to get to Christians Aunts house in Washington DC. I had only met her once before in passing at graduation. She was much more interested in Lissa then she was in me. I pulled into the driveway. It was a modest two-story brick house. The garden was minimal but lush and green and all of the arched windows had black shutters on them. I stepped into the enclosed glass stoop and I knocked on the door.

A woman answered the door. She was tall and thin with hair cut sharp at her shoulders, it was a dark brown, so dark it was almost black and she had startling blue eyes like her nephew. She looked like she was about 35 or so. But I was bad with telling ages.

"You must be Rosemarie." She said with a smile, she had a beautiful face, round in all the right places and sharp were it was meant to be. Her large blue eyes were fringed with long jet-black lashes that grazed her cheeks as she blinked. "I'm Christan's Aunt Natasha, but you can call me Tasha."

"Lovely to meet you. I'd like to say I can tell now where Christian got his good looks from but..." I shrugged smiling at Tasha as she stepped aside gesturing for me to enter. She laughed throwing her head back. It was a hearty laugh.

"Oh, Christian warned me you were feisty." she continued her quiet chuckling as she brought me to the backyard where Lissa and Christian were sitting around some patio furniture, they had BBQ meat and salads set out on the table.

"Rose!" Lissa exclaimed standing. She was wearing a cheery yellow checkered dress that was remnant of the 50's, on anyone else but Lissa it would have looked ridiculous. Lissa embraced me. "You're just in time for lunch." she gestured to the food. "dig in."

"Always good to see you," Christian said not bothering to get up to greet me. He was already tucking into a chicken and roast vegetable shish kabob. I rolled my eyes at him and took a seat across from Tasha and beside Lissa.

"So, Rose. Lissa was just telling us all about your new job." Tasha said, she was leaning on the table her head resting on her hands as she looked over at me. Her face was a perfect heart shape. I looked over at Lissa and she was smiling brightly at me, it was clear she had been talking me up before I got here.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome. I'm a personal assistant for a pretty big business mogul. He owns like half of New York." I said with a chuckle. Dimitri had tried to show me what he owned and what he was invested in but after the 8th business I zoned out and he just laughed at me.

"Oh," Tasha said with a large smile. "Anyone I would know?" she said looking at me with her head tilted.

"Aunt Tasha used to live in New York before she moved back here to raise me," Christian said around a sticky BBQ rib he was eating with his fingers. Tasha looked horrified at him.

"I had thought I had done a better job with him." she said looking at us with an exasperated look. "can you use a knife and fork," she muttered handing him a wad of pretty flowered paper napkins.

"His name is Dimitri Belikov," I said. "Have you heard of him?" Tasha's eyes opened a little wider for a second before composing herself. I guess she had heard of him.

"Yes," Tasha said leaning back. She didn't say anything else, just stared at me quietly. Lissa oblivious to Tasha's odd reaction, smiled at me.

"You would think someone as big and powerful would be a complete jerk but he is actually so nice, and so friendly," Lissa said pushing her salad around on her plate.

"You've met him?" Tasha said looking over at her nephew and Lissa. Christian nodded.

"He came over to our apartment for dinner the other night," Christian said. He was looking at his aunt with an odd expression he could see her change in attitude.

"What do you think Rosemarie?" Tasha said looking at me again her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I think he is amazing, he has been very patient and helpful," I said honestly. Tasha made a funny sound in the back of her throat.

"How lovely," she said with a large odd smile.

"What do you do?" I asked trying to get the conversation away from me and my job. I didn't want to think about Dimitri and my confusing feelings right now. Why had he acted like that after our kiss? Why did he hold his cards so close to his chest? Only allowing me small snippets inside to the true man.

"Nice to know that you talk so fondly of me Christian to your friends," Tasha said looking at her nephew with a quirked brow.

"Oh, I'm sure I told you before Rose that my aunt is a professor. She teaches economics and political science." Christian said back-tracking. He had begun eating his meal like a modern human. Using a knife and fork. I didn't remember Christian telling me anything like that. He didn't talk about his upbringing often. I knew that like Lissa it was hard for him to think about his parents and the things that both he and they had missed out on as he aged and grew. They would never be there for their wedding. They would never see his children being born. But I knew exactly how they felt. My mother wasn't dead and I assumed neither was my dad but they had just as much input in my life if they had of been dead.

But one thing that I would always feel in some way closer to Christian. Something that Lissa wouldn't understand. Our parents had chosen to leave us. My mother had abandoned me at a boarding school and Christian's parents had chosen a life of lies and crime. Whereas Lissa's parents were loving and kind. They didn't want to leave, they were taken from her, she grieved hard at the loss of her very soul, her family was her world and she was the last one left.

"Are you still teaching at Harvard?" Lissa asked, scraping her half-eaten food onto Christian's plate.

Tasha nodded her head at Lissa. "Hmm, yeah it's my first term back from my sabbatical. It's good to be back." Tasha's eyes were focused on Lissa and Christian as they chatted but her eyes kept flitting back to me. When she caught my eye, she would turn back as nothing happened. I was going to ask Tasha something but my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and the screen lit up. It was a message from Dimitri. My heart contracted as I opened the phone with my thumbprint. I held my breath as I read the message and let it go in a rush as I read it.

 _I know you are technically off duty. But can you please arrange for Jessie the housekeeper to have the sauna serviced and pick me up some new towels for the pool, pick whatever you think will suit. I was just in there and it's looking very tired._

 _Thanks._

I frowned shaking my head. This was not urgent matters. New towels. I sighed and Lissa looked over at me. "Everything okay Rose?" Lissa asked her hand touching my arm.

"Yeah." I laughed. "just a message from Dimitri asking for me to do some stuff for him." I said with a smile. It was my job after all. I had agreed to virtual 24-7 terms.

"Like what?" Tasha asked, she was wrapping a lock of her round and round her finger. I looked painfully tight. "isn't It the weekend, surely he gives you some time off."

"Oh, it's okay I don't mind, it's just funny. He wants me to pick out towels for him." I said with a shrug. Tasha frowned.

"is that appropriate, you picking out his towels, surely that's not in an assistants job description." She said with a little humourless laugh. Christian shook his head.

"Theirs is not a usual arrangement. She's basically at his beck and call day and night. She even lives with the guy. I was surprised when you showed up here, and even more surprised he wasn't towing along with you." Christian said with a chuckle. He pretended to look behind me like Dimitri was hiding back there. I stuck my finger up at him and he gave me one in return. We both laughed and Lissa sighed loudly beside me. She was glad we got along but she hated the way we teased each other all the time.

Tasha's brows were in her hair. "You live with him? How long have you known him?" she exclaimed before catching herself and giving me an apologetic smile. "sorry it's just I watch a lot of dateline. And you don't want to become a skin suit...do you Rose?" Tasha said her face the picture of concern. Christian snorted beside her and Tasha gave him a withering look even I might have cowered under. Christian put his hands up in defence.

"Oh Tasha, don't worry about Rose. He isn't like that and anyway she could take him. She already bet him up when they fought the other day." Lissa said proudly. I had tried time and time again to train Lissa so that I knew that when I wasn't able to be around she was safe. New York was our home and I loved it but it could be a bit daunting by yourself at night. But she couldn't do it. It wasn't in her nature to raise a hand to anyone, even if it was defending herself. She was content to sit on the sidelines and cheer me on as I took out everyone who came up against me.

"What do you mean when they fought?" Tasha asked with a laugh.

"I'm training Dimitri. I used to be a personal trainer." I answered Tasha.

"Well, what can't you do Rose?" Tasha said with a grin. Christian rolled his eyes.

"Hmm, let's see. Clean up after herself, cook, be an actual decent human being." Christian said with a grin. I picked up my eaten corn cob and threw it at him. He deflected it and it bounced into Lissa's lap. She just picked it up with dainty fingers and tossed it onto the table.

"that's not nice to say about yourself Christian. I'm sure you can learn to cook." I said with a smirk. Christian was about to say something back but Tasha interrupted him.

"Are they always like this?" She asked laughing but shaking her head.

Lissa laughed. "Unfortunately, yes. They never stop. The day they act civil to each other is the day pigs fly."

The rest of the weekend went by quickly but it was filled with laughs and relaxation. I floated in the pool for most of the rest of Saturday. And Lissa and Tasha dragged me around shopping most of Sunday. When it was time to go home I was both glad and sad. I had enjoyed my time in Washington but something about Tasha's behaviour that first lunch had gotten stuck under my skin. She had been the picture of friendship and kindness the rest of our time, but I still remembered the odd tone and the weird looks she had given me. She gave us each a big hug as we climbed into my car. Lissa and Christian had taken the train up on Friday evening.

When I was about to head to the car with the others Tasha caught my hand and pulled me in for a hug. "Be careful Rose," Tasha said quietly before pulling back. She said nothing more just waved at her nephew and Lissa as they got in the car. Christian had won the heads of tails to drive so I had the whole back seat to myself.

I made myself comfortable for the long drive and pulled out my iPad. I sent Dimitri's housekeeper a message about the sauna and pulled up the page for Bergdorf Goodmans. I searched through their towels changing my sort by to Most expensive to lowest. I knew Dimitri was not a bargain hunter and wanted the best. I ended up picking a nice set of fluffy white towels with two thin black stripes of black cotton on one end. Because I had spent over $1000 they offered free delivery. I put in the details and pressed confirm.

I groaned and shook my head. Lissa turned around. "Everything okay back there?" she asked with a laugh.

"No, I feel dirty. I just spent $1000 of Dimitri's money on towels." I laughed. I know it wasn't my money and Dimitri had plenty but I hated spending money frivolously.

"Oh, come on Rose that's not that bad. How many did you get?" she asked with a grin. Lissa had no problem spending money but she had grown up around it. She was old money. I was very very green; my money was my proof that I worked hard and I didn't want to part with it just yet.

"5 bath sheets at $110 each. 5 washcloths at $40 each and 5 hand washers at $50 each... does that sound okay?" I asked curiously. Maybe I should have gotten Lissa's advice. What if Dimitri hated them!

"No that's fine. I don't really know why you got hand towels and washcloths for a pool but I don't think Dimitri will even notice that kind of money coming out of his account." Lissa said giving me a comforting smile.

"Yeah, he probably makes more than a thousand dollars just sitting on the toilet taking a shit," Christian said, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the music.

"Classy Christian." I groaned. Lissa looked both appalled and like she was trying not to laugh.

In the end, I had Lissa and Christian drop me off at Dimitri's penthouse. It was late and I knew I could have stayed the night at our place but I knew I had to be at Dimitri's at 6 am for training so It was easier. And I had way more stuff here than I did there anyway.

I left my bags with them and headed up to the apartment. I let myself in and peered around a little before I stepped out of the elevator. "Hello," I called. My voice echoed off the marble walls. "I'm back Dimitri," I said stepping out.

"Hello, Rose. I can hear you just fine. Front desk also paged me a told me you were on your way up." I heard Dimitri's voice call. I walked around the pillar and he saw him. He was sitting on the couch watching some tv, he smiled at me. It wasn't his full mega-watt smile. But it was a sight for sore eyes.

"Oh, they do that?" I said stepping around and joining Dimitri on the couch. I shucked off my shoes and curled up my knees against my chest.

"Only when the person seems suspicious," he said turning to look at me from his place on the couch. I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled. "the elevator was a big hint too. You are one of the small few who has a key card." Dimitri clarified. "So, it was either, you. Jessie the housekeeper, Ivanna or an axe wheeling murderer." Dimitri smirked at me and I couldn't help but be so confused by his rollercoaster of emotions. One minute we are sharing a mind-blowing balcony kiss, the next he won't even look at me and sends me very odd emotionless text messages and now! Now he is being funny and witty and just really damn sexy.

"Are you bipolar?" I blurted out. I was pretty sure Dimitri had been speaking but I hadn't heard a word. He stared at me open-mouthed.

"No..why?" he said frowning at me. "are you crazy?" he laughed. "who asks someone something like that!" he shook his head.

"It's just you don't make any sense." I said "one minute your hot the next minute your cold." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh, so you think I'm hot..." Dimitri said with a grin. I sighed loudly exasperated.

"See" I pointed at him "that, that is very confusing," I said with a humourless laugh.

"I'm sorry," Dimitri said with a little smile tugging at his lips. "I don't mean to confuse you."

"It's fine. you know what I'm just overreacting, I'm tired it's been a long weekend." I said with my own small smile. Dimitri placed his hand on mine where it was sitting in my lap.

"How was your trip?" Dimitri asked. My keen eye caught the little grimace as he said it.

"Yeah, it was fine. It was nice to meet the person who raised Christian after his parents were killed." I looked down at Dimitri's hand, I expected them to be perfect and smooth like most men. But they were scarred and imperfect. Little shiny white marks showing that Dimitri had fought and clawed his way up the ladder, he was a self-made man. "it was very brave of her." I said looking up at Dimitri. His eyes were closed off but his fingers were making a slow circle over my knuckles.

"Yes, it was very brave. Not many people would do something like that." Dimitri said quietly, I placed my other hand over his and gave it a squeeze. He smiled crookedly at me. "it's something I could see you doing."

"me?" I laughed. "I would be horrible at raising a child." I scoffed. Dimitri shook his head.

"No, I don't believe that. You are wild and impulsive. But you are also soothing and gentle, you are kind and compassionate. I know I have only known you a short time. But from the moment I met you I knew you were something special. Something out of the ordinary." Dimitri's voice was soft but stern, it held an authoritative tone that said if I argued he would rebut straight back. My heart fluttered.

"Thank you, Dimitri." I smiled, his other hand brushed a stray lock of my hair behind my ear, his fingers lingering at my temple.

I turned my head leaning into his touch. His fingers traced the outline of my face like he was memorising it. I shuffled closer to him so my knees were almost in his lap and I was kneeling on the couch next to him. His hand traced up my jaw and slowly his fingers crept down behind my ear and along the side of my neck. His fingers were so warm on my cool skin. My breathing picked up and I leant into him. His fingers continued down tracing along my collar bones his fingers dipping into the gap in the middle. His eyes looked up into mine asking for permission and I nodded. His hands traced around my breast avoiding that area for now and pressed against my rib cage. He added his other hand. His hands moved in unison down my sides then up my back. It was a slow sensuous agonising pace. I could feel my heart hammering away and my breathing getting harder. His hands glided slowly along my backside and my eyes fluttered closed. I could feel the couch dip ad he turned around. I opened my eyes. He was kneeling on the couch in front of me too. His hands glided down my arms and he caught at my hands. He placed them on his chest and I smiled.

"Your turn." He whispered. His hands were still on either side of my waist. I took the same path Dimitri had, tracing his face then his chest, my fingers moving across every muscle revelling in the way they flinched as my fingers touched them. I touched my fingers at last to Dimitri's lips and smiled. They were beautiful lips. soft and full, I leant up and replaced my finger with my lips. Dimitri tasted like fresh strawberries. I sighed into his mouth as he gripped my waist pulling me closer till our bodies were touching up and down. This time I let my hands rove and linger, they pressed and pulled and I lost track of how long we knelt there on the couch kissing until I could feel my head spinning.

Dimitri pulled away but only far enough that he could touch his forehead to mine. I grinned up at him.

"You're so good at that," I whispered my fingers combing through his loose hair.

"And so are you," Dimitri said, he was cupping the back of my neck his other hand intertwined with mine. I didn't remember when that had happened but I was gripping his fingers tightly. "You are really something. I can't get you out of my head no matter how hard I try." Dimitri said his words coming out in a rush.

"I've tried too." I said with a laugh. "but I ended up right back here." I mused. From the moment I had laid eyes on Dimitri, he had intrigued me. He was beautiful, he was kind, he was filled with surprises I was dying to uncover.

"I would so love to see where this goes.." Dimitri said as he lent back. He dropped his hand from my neck and my hand fell away from his hair but he kept his hand tight around mine. "But we can't," he said with a frown. I caught my breath and looked up at him.

"Why?" I asked curiously. I bit on my bottom lip, it was swollen from all the kissing.

"I'm your boss." he said his forehead furrowed. "and I am way too fucked up to bring you into this."

That caught me off guard I dropped his hand and looked at him like he had just grown two head.

"what do you mean?" I said. Dimitri reached up his hand and gripped my chin. He pulled on it releasing my bottom lip from my teeth.

"You have to stop doing that. It's very distracting." he grinned. It wasn't a full grin but it was still playful. "I don't want to talk about it now, and probably never will. I think you are amazing and pure and that's why I don't want to be involved with you. For your sake, were better off just colleges and friends." Dimitri said. "deal?" he asked putting out his hand. I couldn't help but remember what Tasha had said before I left

 _Be careful..._

I didn't want to agree but I knew that if I didn't I wouldn't just lose Dimitri as a friend or possibly more, I would lose my job. so, I took Dimitri's hand and shook it. "Deal," I said softly, my other hand was behind my back my fingers crossed. I knew it was childish but it helped me to lie to his face when I knew this wasn't going to be the end. I would get to the bottom of this. I would find out why Dimitri thinks he is too fucked up to date and why Christian's aunt was such a wacko when Dimitri was brought up. There was history there and I was going to uncover it if he liked it or not.

"Well," Dimitri said with a sad smile. "I think it's about time we both got to bed. We have training bright and early 6 am tomorrow morning then a morning meeting at 8." I nodded standing up from the couch. Dimitri did too.

"No problem. I'll set my alarm." I said smiling at Dimitri even though I felt like picking up my shoes and belting him over the head with it. This was exactly what I had been talking about when I told him he was giving me mixed signals.

"Thank you, Roza. For being so understanding. I really do appreciate you and everything you do." He said squeezing my shoulder before heading off towards his room. I watched him leave shaking my head.

oh, this was so on. I was going to make Dimitri take back those words soon enough. He was going to be begging on his knees for me. I smiled to myself all the way up to my own room.

* * *

 **Only because I love you all and I was just in awe of all your feedback on the last chapter I have bestowed upon you a new chapter!**

 ***the crowd goes wild***

 **what are our thoughts on this chapter...whats going on? what is Dimitri doing? is he playing with Roses' head on purpose, is there someone else? is $1000 too much to spend on towels for a pool?! I don't know you tell me!**

 **also someone please help me. I have a cold again and I am just miserable, I want to call in sick for work and just sleep all day but its just a cold and I would feel awful, my appointments would have no one and it's just too hard. I'd like to be a dhampir and not get sick. anyway, moral of the story what are your cold cure remedies. I have the sorest throat and I keep coughing and I'm hot and cold and just so tired. i don't really like antibiotics and stuff like that** I **f I can help it. but i have tried pineapple juice for my sore throat. that was a tastey if not super sugar treat but did nothing. i was taking these weird japanese herbs but they just tasted so bad and they were like the size of a small village.**

 **help me.**

 **anyway enough about that! thanks for reading enjoy i love you all! new chapter should be up sunday/monday.**


	12. Chapter 12

**** Okay so I stopped doing this because no one wants to listen to me blabber on, they just want to read the new chapter but I thought I would address something first. normally I would have direct messaged this person but they were a private/guest account so I couldn't but I just wanted to note down for the record that although there are some elements of this story that resemble 50 shades of Grey (50SOG) This story is still about the characters from Rachelle Meads work, same morals, same personalities. (strigoi time not included) Dimitri would never ever hurt Rose or lay a hand on her. Dimitri will no be abusive or dominate over Rose. that is not something I would enjoy reading or writing. so that is put to rest I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

I gave Dimitri two weeks or so of normality just trying to see if he would change his mind on his own. But he didn't, everything was like that kiss on the couch never happened. We worked side by side with nothing more than polite small talk. I was great at my job and Alberta actually thanked me for helping her with her work load. She had told me that most days this week she had actually been home early enough to have dinner with her son and put him to bed. I felt good about the impact I was having. Lissa and I had lunch together most days. We have found this amazing little café a block over. It was hidden down a little alley way and had the best food for miles.

It was Thursday night and I was at Dimitri's apartment but he had gone out. He had some kind of meeting or appointment. I didn't know, even though I was in charge of his schedule he had kept pretty tight lipped on the details of this outing. I was pretty sure that he was going to be awhile so I snuck into his office. And I knew if Dimitri caught me snooping he would be pissed. But I wouldn't be caught. I would hear the elevator and have time to leave. I walked around the back on his desk and crouched down. The draws were locked. I tugged them, hoping that Dimitri had forgotten to lock them. But of course, he hadn't. I stood up and looked around the room. There was no key anywhere. Like in Dimitri's office at work this office had hundreds of books. I thought for a moment the key could be in one of the books but I just didn't have the luxury of time to open everyone.

I studied the books titles and the vast majority were western novels. I picked one randomly off the shelf and inspected it. It was the most worn book on the shelf, all the rest looked in pristine condition but the spine of this book had been bent so many different times the spine was as creased as an old sheet. The cover of the book was watermarked and dog eared. It was called 'the day the cowboys quit' I opened the cover with careful fingers. There was a hand-written inscription in the underside of the cover, it was in an elegant feminine scrawl.

 _8/04/2008_

 _To my dearest Dimitri,_

 _I give you this book to show you even when everything is looking grim that you can prevail, that you have the power within to shine and to break from your upbringing and to create something that will inspire and change the world as we know it. I will always be with you, either beside you or one step behind._

The rest had worn away and was too faint to be read, there was multiple little X's and what looked like 'with all my heart, your favourite professor'.

I flipped the book over and read the blurb. It was about a town in Texas in 1883 where the cowboys were being victimised by the wealthy ranchers in the town. The law was passed that said that no cowboy was allowed to own his own cows, this put their own lively hood's at stake so the cowboys all around even in nearby towns banded together and decided to strike against their oppressors. Hugh Hitchcock the antagonist tries to stay neutral until his cows are stolen by the ranchers and he ends up being the unlikely hero of the story, fighting near death and a multitude of obstacles.

It was clear whoever had given this book to Dimitri had seen in him the same qualities as Hugh Hitchcock from the story. Dimitri was a fighter who didn't sit back and accept the fact he was poor and the victim of childhood abuse. He held himself tall and strived for greatness for himself and those he loved. Just like Cowboy Hugh Hitchcock. The inscription was written 10 years ago. which meant that it was given to a then 18-year-old Dimitri. I sat in the nearest chair and placed the book on my lap. My fingers tracing the frail edges. When Dimitri was given this book, I was only 13 years old, I had probably only just experienced my first real crush and he was sleeping with a college professor. Dimitri never made me feel like the 5 years between us meant much, but at that moment, it felt momentous. I knew deep down that whoever this professor was, she was the one that had done so much damage to Dimitri. And maybe it was the fact that however old she was she was seeing her 18-year-old student. I thought about it for a long-while sitting there in Dimitri's office. What if the situation was reversed. Would I date Dimitri if he was my teacher? Probably. But I didn't know the situation with this woman. All I knew was the outcome and it wasn't pretty. I hated her guts and I didn't even know who she was. All I knew was that if I ever met her, I would punch her in the face.

As I was sitting there contemplating recanting revenge for Dimitri and his broken teenage heart the man himself walked in. I only had a moment before I shoved the book behind my back. He cocked his brow at me.

"I called your name; didn't you hear me?" he asked with a shake of his head. "do I need to pay for you to get a hearing check?" I shook my head and smiled, shifting so I was now sitting on top of the book.

"No sorry, I was just lost in thought, that's all," I said giving him my best I'm not doing anything smile. He arched his brow but didn't comment.

"what are you doing in here?" he asked looking around to see if I have messed anything up.

"In your office?" I laughed. "good question... I was, I like the view in here that Is." I said with a nod.

"You're acting weirder than usual." Dimitri said with a frown. "everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just hungry I guess." I lied. Well partly. I was always hungry.

"Alright, then let's order something to eat," Dimitri said, gesturing for me to follow. I froze, if I stood up Dimitri would see the book I was sitting on.

"Ah, you go ahead and pick something. My foots numb and I can't get up." I blurted out. Dimitri looked at me with a concerned look but just shook his head and walked off. I sighed in relief and stood up shoving the book back in its place and jogged after him.

"I thought your foot was numb," Dimitri said from his place in the middle of the lounge room, he was tapping away obviously ordering on UBER-EATS or something.

"Yeah it is but it helps to walk on it." I laughed.

"I'm ordering Thai food..are you okay with that?" Dimitri asked. I nodded and sat down on the arm of the chair across from him.

"That's fine, I love Thai," I said inspecting my nails so I didn't have to look at Dimitri. After he was finished ordering Dimitri put down his phone and walked over till he was standing in front of me.

"Is everything okay Rose?" he asked again, his voice was serious. I looked up at him and cringed. When I looked at him all I could see was a little boy who was abused by his own father and hurt so deeply by another figure who was supposed to look out for him you and support him.

"Mhm." I nodded. "it's just. I hardly know anything about you..." I said with a small smile.

"What do you want to know?" Dimitri said with a shrug. I couldn't just come out and ask him about the professor first question so I racked my brain for questions that could lead to that.

"Who was your first kiss?" I blurted. Dimitri's eyes widened and he laughed.

"Okay, that is super random Rose. But her name was Aleksandra, I was like 14 and so was she. It was the typical quick peck of lips at a party. It was embarrassing and awkward, she kissed me." Dimitri grinned. "Your turn?" I gasped.

"Oh no, hold up. This was about getting answers out of you!" I objected.

"Well it's only fair if you share too." he chuckled. I shook my head and sighed.

"Fine, I think I was like 12 or 13 and his name was Eddie. It was a dare, it was a beautiful moment and it cemented our friendship for life." I grinned. Eddie and I still talked about it. We had never met before, it was a party when our all girls boarding school were allowed to mingle with the boys boarding school next door. I think it was one of those games of spin the bottle. Eddie had whispered that I didn't have to kiss him if I didn't want too. And I had thought it was the sweetest thing ever so I had planted a big kiss on his lips and his whole face up into his hair line had turned bright red and I thought he was going to pass out.

"Oh." Dimitri laughed. "and why didn't you marry your childhood sweetheart?"

"Because he is already engaged, to his childhood sweetheart, Jill. A friend of mine. He also met her at the same party." I laughed. "I had taken Eddie outside to get some air, and actually introduce myself to my first ever kiss and a girl had approached us. She didn't know anyone at the party, she was a year younger than us. So, she sat with us and the end is history."

"She stole your man right from under you?" Dimitri said with a chuckle.

"No, it wasn't like that. Eddie and I wouldn't have worked. We are too much alike. And I wouldn't want to not have him as one of my best friends." I smiled, I hadn't seen Eddie in a few months but we always texted and frequently snapchatted each other.

"Okay, favourite place in the world?" Dimitri asked.

"Hey! I thought I was the quiz master" I laughed. Dimitri smirked at me, getting himself comfortable he sat on the table opposite me.

"Not anymore, Rose, now answer the question." he laughed.

"Mmm, I don't know. Leavenworth, Washington." I said. It was a place that did pop up in a lot of my happy memories as a child.

"Why Leavenworth?" Dimitri asked curiously.

"Well." I smiled. "Lissa's family had some kind of business venture in Leavenworth. So, most winter holidays when we were kids they would visit there. And I would come. It is this just beautiful little town off the beaten path. We would stay in this place called the 'Bavarian lodge' it looked like something out of a picture book. There are so many happy memories there. I felt like I was part of a family. Lissa and Andrea and I would go to the nutcracker museum every year and try to find one that resembled each of us. Once we took Lissa's mom and she bought us each our own look alike nutcrackers. I still have mine." I sighed at the memory. I knew the pain I felt when I thought about Lissa's family, so I knew that her pain would be insurmountable.

"That's a beautiful memory to have." Dimitri said with a sad smile directed at me. " I am truly sorry that you lost what parental figures you had." Dimitri touched my knee softly and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you, Dimitri. What Is your favourite place in the world?" I asked curiously. I am sure Dimitri had seen a lot more of the world than I had.

"Saint Petersburg. By a mile. It's home. My real home, I love living here in New York, but it's so industrial and often cold and it's so different from where I grew up. Colours and warmth and...family." he grew quiet and after a moment he smiled at me. "you would love it there. Have you been?" I shook my head. I had only been out of America twice. Both times dragged along with Adrian. Once to Paris for fasion week. And to the Bahama's for Lissa's surprize 21st birthday.

"Well next time I go back to see my Family. I will take you with me." Dimitri smiled and I smiled too. It would be amazing being shown around Russian by someone who grew up there. All his favourite spots that most tourists have probably never even heard on.

"I will keep you to that promise." I laughed. We had veered off track of me finding out about this Professor, but I loved getting an insight into Dimitri. "Okay. Favourite subjects in school?"

"Easy. P.E and health science." Dimitri answered quickly, he gestured to me for my answer.

"I'd have to say it was a tie. P.E and animal studies." I replied. Dimitri looked at me with a grin.

"Animal studies? Did you want to become a zoologist or something?" he laughed.

"No not really, I like animals but I just found them intriguing. They are so like us but at the same time so unlike us. It's fascinating." I said with a laugh, Dimitri laughed too. Oh, great now Dimitri thought I was so animal obsessed weirdo. This was going great. "Where did you go to college?" I asked after he stopped laughing.

"I got a scholarship to Cornell University after being at Saint Petersburg University for a year," Dimitri answered before walking to the elevator where a delivery man was waiting with one of the apartment staff. Dimitri took the food and came over to me. Now I had leads, maybe the professor was from the Saint Petersburg University and that's why he fled to America. Dimitri looked at me with an odd expression from the kitchen.

"What?" I asked with a chuckle.

"It's just I have food and you haven't run over and stolen it yet." He grinned. "I thought you were hungry?"

"oh, I'm always hungry, but I was just thinking about what you said." I answered steeling myself to ask the questions.

"Mhmm," Dimitri said from the kitchen as he served up our plates. "What about it?"

"Do you remember when you came over to Lissa's apartment for dinner and you mentioned something about a college professor who helped you a lot..." I stopped talking because Dimitri's back was ram rode straight.

"Yes, I remember, what's your question," Dimitri said no emotion in his voice as I walked over and hopped up on the stool next to him. My plate already filled with my favourite Thai dishes.

"It's just that, the way you talked about her...or him." Dimitri rolled his eyes at the 'or him' 'You kind of made it seem like something more happened." I bit on the inside of my cheek as I watched Dimitri's face play though a range of emotions.

"Maybe," was all he said looking down at his plate. His fork skewering a piece of chicken.

"Well was she the one who, and now I'm paraphrasing. 'fucked you up?" I asked, Dimitri turned to me his face blank.

"Rose, I told you I didn't want to speak about that." Dimitri said shoving a mouth full of food into his mouth. I'm sure he didn't even taste it, because he looked too lost in his own head. I quietly ate a few bites of my own meal. It was delicious.

"I'm sorry Dimitri, I don't mean to push you." I said quietly after what seemed like an eternity of silence. "it's just...I'd like to know why you don't think we could be together." I said quietly. I had been honest with him, there was no point pretending, this was about me, I liked him and if I could have the chance of seeing if it could go further than I was going to try.

"Rose." he sighed looking at me. His eyes were kind. "i thought we already discussed this."

"You did, I didn't. Know it's my turn, I want answers so I can answer you without regret." i said giving him a light smile. "your secret will be safe with me."

"It's not a secret, just something I don't like thinking about. "

"Please." I whispered taking Dimitri's hand in mine. He looked down at my hand over his.

"You're not going to give this up." Dimitri said it like it was a statement not a question. I nodded.

"i can be very persuasive." I grinned at him and he chuckled.

"Fine, but I'm going to be very vague and quick." he said, I nodded. Happy that he was going to give me at least some information. "When I moved to Cornell, I didn't know anyone. I spoke English but of course, it was my second langue so there were some things I didn't understand and a lot of your American colloquiums just went over my head. I was struggling, the work was easy and understandable, but I missed my Country, I missed my home, I missed my family."

"That's understandable, it can't have been easy moving countries at 18." I said giving his hand a squeeze.

"I was only a few weeks in and thinking of calling it quits. But my favourite classes professor's wife had a baby so he decided to leave to be with her. They got a new teacher, and she was amazing. She was the youngest member on the facility, she was fun and fresh and she offered to help me after hours. At first, it honestly was just about the work. But the more time I spent with her the deeper my feelings grew, until after one of our late-night sessions she kissed me..." he stopped taking a deep breath and waiting for my reaction.

"She kissed you first?" I said biting my tongue to stop myself from saying some nasty comments.

"Yes, I froze. And just left without saying anything. I told Ivanna about it. She had just moved here too. She told me to go along with it. That it would help my grades." he let out a humourless laugh. "I decided she was right, what would it hurt to flirt with my hot older professor and get good grades out of it. But I fell for her. Stupidly."

"Dimitri." I whispered but he shook his head.

"It wasn't until we slept together that felt my feelings for her grow into love. She told me she felt the same. And at 18 I thought that she was my whole world. My other class grades dropped because I spent my days worshipping her and with her influence letting my hair down a little." Dimitri frowned, and I lifted his hand up and placed my lips softly against it. His smile flashed across his face for a second. "it was getting to the point they were threatening to pull my scholarship, I went to her office one night near the end of my first year to vent and she was there with another student. He was a Van Der Built. One of the richest families in the East coast."

"She was sleeping with him too?" I gasped. Dimitri nodded.

"I just ran. She didn't follow me, but the next day when I saw her she convinced me that he meant nothing to her. When I told her about the school wanting to cancel my scholarship she basically told me to tell them to 'get fucked' that I was the best thing that ever happened to this place. she said if they didn't want me I should leave myself and she would find me another position because she was thinking of leaving too. I almost did it." Dimitri sighed.

"What stopped you?" I asked.

"Well, I was in a meeting with the Dean. I was about to tell her to shove her scholarship up her ass, I mentioned something about-" Dimitri almost went to say her name but stopped himself and I cursed internally. "the professor, and she said how much of a shame it was what happened and that 'the professor' had to leave because of some family tragedy. I went to her office she was gone. I went to her house and she was nowhere to be seen. But the Van Der built boy never returned to school again either. Luckily I was able to convince the Dean to give me another chance and I was able to finish with pretty good marks in all subjects."

"Do you think she killed the Van der built kid?" I asked. Dimitri shook his head and laughed.

"No Rose, he went with her. I called her a few hundred times. I was heartbroken. She said that i was too young to understand and that me being around her was dangerous to her job and that she needed to start fresh somewhere else. She told me I was special and I would grow to do excellent things but I couldn't be what she needed." Dimitri frowned and I laced my fingers with his.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Dimitri, but you really should have reported her." I said honestly. If she had fallen for Dimitri I could have maybe cut her some slack. But who knew how many young boys she had seduced.

"On one of my worse days I did message her and tell her i was going to report her, but she threatened me and my position at Cornell." he muttered.

"What did she have against you? She was the one who m-" I stopped myself and took a deep breath.

"Okay so maybe when I caught her and the Van der built kid I didn't just run away," Dimitri grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, you beat the shit out of him didn't you." I half laughed, half sighed.

"I'm afraid so." Dimitri shrugged. "she said one of the reasons she left without saying goodbye is because she was afraid of me. She said that I was obsessed with her. I wasn't obsessed I was in love. She was my first and I thought she loved me. So now you know. I can't love anyone because I am incapable. she saw to that."

"Dimitri," I cooed, standing up I pressed my palms to either side of his face "you are not broken, just a little cracked. Your heart can be repaired. it was almost 10 years ago." I smiled at him, running my fingers through his hair.

"Oh, if only it stopped 10 years ago." he sighed. "about 5 years ago she came back to New York, she came to my then small office, it was basically on the border of Brooklyn and was infested with rats. She told me she missed me and that I was the love of her life. She had changed and she could see herself with me now." Dimitri's scowl was deep. "she told me it wasn't just her anymore, that she was a mother now. She was vague but I don't know how she did it but she convinced me the baby was mine without ever saying it, and she needed money. 5 years' worth of money. but she wanted us to be a family. She needed $5,000. I sold everything I had, we planned a wedding, as a pre-wedding night gift I gave her the money. When I waited for 2 hours without her turning up to our wedding I knew that she had tricked me. I was now wifeless and penniless."

I was in shock. "she stole your money! Does she really have a child." I gasped. A little Dimitri. The child would be around 10 years old.

"Well not in the true sense of the word." Dimitri said stepping around the truth. "she sent me an email apologizing, she loved me but wasn't ready to commit. she said that maybe in a few years she would come back and we could try again."

"So, she could turn up on your doorstep at any moment beaver first?" I said with a frown. How I prayed I would be here when that happened so I could kick her in her old ass. Dimitri let out a loud laugh.

"Maybe, I have told her time and time again I'm not interested, but she sends me a book every year on my birthday. Never misses." Dimitri shrugged. "I've throwaway all but the first one she ever gave me, to remember that women may look like roses but they have thorns." Dimitri looked up at me and I smiled. We both broke out into laughter.

"Well, what about me?" I smirked. "I am a rose." Dimitri touched his finger to my nose and I scrunched up my face. He chuckled.

"You Rose, are as beautiful as a rose, and your wit is as sharp as a torn, but you don't have a bad bone in your body." he grinned at me and I wiggled my brows.

"Well, some may say you are a bad boy, so i could..." I bit my lip hoping that Dimitri got my inuendo. his brows shot up and he chuckled.

"Rose!" he laughed. "I didn't expect that from you, cheeky girl."

"What can I say, I have a multitude of different sides that you can learn about. I'm not scared away by your story. If you're crazy ex slut comes. I can take her." I said. Dimitri shook his head.

"No Rose, I'm not good enough for you. You deserve someone better, someone, much better than me. Someone who could give you their whole heart." he smiled sadly at me. I stood up on my tip toes. I looked Dimitri straight in the eyes.

"I can wait, I can show you that you deserve more too." I put my hands over his heart. "I can teach you to love again, but only if you want me to." our faces were inches apart and I froze waiting for Dimitri to make his choice. We were on a precipice. if he chose to continue down this path I would do everything in my power to help him heal, but if he chose to step back, how could I help him?

Dimitri took a deep breath and I thought he was about to take a step back, but instead, he moved his face forward and kissed me. I felt fireworks explode in my stomach every nerve in my body sizzling. I think i had just been promoted.

* * *

 **another chapter is done and dusted!**

 **whoop whoop!**

 **I enjoyed this chapter, I know I say that every chapter but i enjoy them more and more as i write them.**

 **okay, now my question for this week is,**

 **I am from Australia, and am planning a trip to America for my birthday next year (feb) I am thinking two/three weeks**. **I wanna do Los Angeles, Los Vegas and I need a third and maybe forth place to go. also, recomendations for hotels, resturaunts, places to go. shops? i am a big shopper. i know that a vast majority of my readers are American so i thought i'd ask straight at the source.**

 **thank you!**

 **expect a new chapter wed/Thurs maybe tomorrow if I call in sick for work. I do still feel very under the weather but hate calling in sick for work.**

 **anyway. love you all thanks again for reading reviewing and following my story I love you guys heaps!**


	13. Chapter 13

I allowed Dimitri a couple of days where I cut him some slack. I was nice and polite but I think he knew bigger things were coming. I wouldn't sit back and let him come to the realisation by himself. I would force him whether he liked it or not. He couldn't sit around for the rest of his life wallowing in self-pity. He was better than that.

"Rose?" Dimitri popped his head around my open door as I was pretty sure we were the only people still here and stood on ceremony. After the whole webchat incident with Adrian, Dimitri was careful with my personal spaces. "You're still here?" it was after 8:30 pm. Dimitri had had a late-running meeting and I had stuck around to type up some meeting notes and finish off some ordering and scheduling.

"I thought we were going back to your apartment together," I said covering a yawn.

"No, you don't have to wait for me. I'll be awhile still; the merger is still happening I just needed to stretch my legs and check on you. You go on ahead of me. I'll see you at home." Dimitri said giving me a warm smile and approaching the desk. "you look about ready to drop."

"Thanks." I mutter closing my laptop before standing. "is that your way of saying I look like crap?"

Dimitri's eyes bulged. "No, it's just you've been here since 8 am. I thought you could get some rest, but you look great, healthy uh and happy."

I rolled my eyes and gave Dimitri a light punch in the chest as I walked past him to where my bag was. "I was just pulling your leg comrade," I smirked.

"Pulling my leg?" Dimitri said confused. Dimitri grabbed my jacket off the back of the chair and offered it out to me. I slipped my arms in and smiled at him.

"It's an expression. I was just joking, having fun." I shrugged. "it's going to be too easy if you don't even know what I'm talking about." I chuckled.

"You Americans with your crass humour," Dimitri said with a shake of his head.

"You Russians, and your beautiful dark hair and rich accents." I laughed at myself, geez Rose, way to take it easy on the guy. Not desperate or anything. Dimitri just smiled at me. His real, warm butterflies in my stomach smile.

Dimitri pulled out his phone and tapped away for a second. "I've called you a car. It will be here in 5 minutes." Dimitri stepped forwards and touched his hand lightly to my cheek, cupping it he smiled at me. "thank you for your hard work today, you make my life easier and yet somehow infinitely more stressful."

I grinned at him. "that's the Rose Hathaway motto. Helpful but a real pain in the ass."

"Goodnight Rose. Hopefully, you're still awake when I get home, but knowing Nexba's CEO I might sleep the night here." he chuckled and dropped his hand from my cheek. It instantly felt cold without his warmth.

When I made my way to the front of the building there was already a car waiting for me. It was one of the drivers Dimitri often used. His name was Mikhail. He was one of the nicest people I had ever had the fortune of meeting. He was leaning against the car and gave me a big smile as I approached.

"Miss Hathaway." he opened the back passenger door for me. I walked over and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I told you to call me Rose. Miss Hathaway sounds too old." I said stepping into the car. Mikhail closed the door and quickly hopped into the driver's side. He pulled away from the curb and I fished in my bag for my phone.

"Working late tonight, where's Dimitri?" Mikhail asked. I smiled at him.

"Yeah Dimitri's still working, some big merger with a company in Turkey. They do shipping and courier. Real boring stuff." I said turning on my phone. It had been turned off for a few hours and as soon as the screen blinked to life a few notifications rang out and appeared.

"I don't know how he works such long hours," Mikhail said with a laugh.

"you'd work some long hours too, can't be all that comfortable sitting in a car all day," I replied.

"well, this is my after-hours job," Mikhail said.

"Really? what else do you do?" I smiled over at him.

"he hasn't told you? I'm Dimitri's personal trainer, he has given me some time off because he said he found someone better," he said with a grin. he obviously knew that I had been the one to take over. I remembered Dimitri telling me something along those lines but I had forgotten. I looked down at my phone and like normal Lissa had sent me a message asking how my day had been and had tagged me on Facebook in some funny memes. But I almost dropped my phone when the next notification popped up.

I felt the blood drain from my face, my fingers shook as I clicked open the text message.

 _Rosemarie,_

 _Heard you were doing well career wise. I think it was about time you stepped up and faced your own adult responsibilities without Vasilisa and the Dragomir's babying you. I am in New York. I wish to see you, please txt me your current address._

 _Mom._

I bit the inside of my cheek so hard I tasted blood. My heart was pounding so hard it was the only thing I could hear. I hadn't spoken to my mother in years, hadn't seen her longer. Who did she think she was texting me advice out of the blue. Seething I angry tapped out my reply and grinned at the phone. It was childish but I didn't care.

 _New phone, who's this?_

"Everything okay back there?" Mikhail asked looking at me through the rear-view mirror. He looked concerned.

"Yeah." I laughed, it wasn't a happy laugh, it was slightly unhinged. "my mom just texted me. I haven't spoken to her in about 4 to 5 years give or take. She is a horrible person and an even worse mother." I spat. Mikhail looked lost for words.

"I'm sorry Rose," Mikhail said giving me a sad smile.

"You don't need to apologize, I got over having the world's worst mother years ago. Actually, I wouldn't even call her that. She's not a mother, she was just a human incubator." Mikhail didn't reply but just kept watching me in the mirror as he pulled up at the curb.

"Have a good night Rose." Mikhail tried to give me a smile but as soon as he saw my face it dropped. I gave him a wave and got out.

I tapped on Lissa's name and was sending her a message along the lines of, 'you will never guess who just fucking messaged me' as I stepped into the elevator. As the door was about to close a slim hand shot out and stopped it. I looked up and my jaw dropped.

There she was, my mother. As small and filled with tension as always. She tilted her head and gave me a once over. She looked exactly like I remembered. Curly red hair like an old school telephone cord, when one was pulled it bounced back up like a spring. She had a small face and petite frame but I knew she worked as a personal bodyguard and she was fierce despite her appearance.

"Good to see you Rosemarie, you walked straight past me." my mother stepped into the elevator and allowed the doors to slip closed behind her. She was standing directly in front of me, even at just 5ft tall, she was intimidating.

I sneered at her. "Well that's not hard, I barely remember what you looked like, how could I?"

Janine Hathaway just frowned at me her brows furrowing. "I thought you had better manners then that."

"Why?" I laughed. "it's not like you ever taught me anything! Did 'You' teach me to talk or did you just leave that to someone else too."

Janine put her hands on her hips and scoffed. "is it always going to be this way? Every time I go out of my way to see you, you treat me like trash."

Now it was my turn to scoff. "oh, sorry mother." I said my voice dripping in sarcasm "I'm sorry having to be my mother once every five years is so hard on you." I crossed my arms over my chest. The elevator had arrived at Dimitri's floor but neither of us moved.

"You could have the decency to act like you're happy to see me." my mom said.

"And you could have had the decency to actually be a mother." I retorted. My phone pinged and I looked down. It was from Lissa.

 _Rose... I'm so sorry, she rang and asked where you were living, I may have told her. So sorry._

 _Don't hate me, and please try to be nice._

"You asked Lissa where I was?" I said trying to keep my voice at a reasonable level even though my stomach felt like it was filled with burning acid. "You hate Lissa, why would you go to her?"

"Well I messaged you and you didn't answer, like usual. And I don't hate Vasilisa, I just think her and her family are all intitled." Janine arched her brow at the rage behind my eyes.

"Fuck you." I ground out between my teeth. "The Dragomir's were the only family I ever had, and now they're dead. But you..." I left the sentence hang, I couldn't bring myself to say it but, in my head, I was screaming; their dead but you're still alive. And you couldn't care less about me.

"You always were so dramatic Rosemarie. Do you think everyone has their mother and father following them around at every turn. I allowed you the freedom to become whoever you wanted to be." Janine looked at me with a look I could only describe as pity. The woman had never even heard of the word guilt unless she was using it on me.

"No, I didn't need you hovering over me but it would have been nice if you actually acknowledged I existed every now and then."

"This is childish." she cut me off. "are you going to invite me in to see your place?"

"Why should I?" I gasped. "and this isn't even my place I am a guest."

Janine just turned around and walked in any way, she looked around and stood in the middle of the lounge her arms crossed.

"it's all a bit over the top, isn't it." Janine looked over at me. I was at Dimitri's little bar pouring myself a very strong glass of whiskey.

"I'll be sure to tell my boss the next time I see him." I muttered rolling my eyes and taking a sip of the amber liquid, sighing as it left a warmth as it slid down my throat.

"You live with your boss?" Janine said her brows in her hairline. "I thought you got this job on your own metritis not by sleeping your way to the top." I put my face in my hands and took a deep breath. How would I make it through tonight without throwing this woman off the balcony?

"I am not sleeping with him." yet anyway, I said inside. "I am his assistant"

"What kind of assistant needs to live with their boss?" she scoffed.

"I don't have to explain myself or my job to you, but my boss is a very high-profile man and he needs his business handled when it arises and sometimes that happens to be at night or early in the morning." I said downing the rest of my drink. I snapped my head up to my mother when I heard her chuckle. It was a dry sound, she probably hadn't laughed since she was a child, maybe not even then.

"What?" I seethed.

"It's just you say you aren't sleeping with him, then you say things like you need to handle his 'business'"-she said this with air quotes- "when it arises, morning or night, come on Rosemarie, I wasn't born yesterday"

"God," I exclaimed, "you can twist anything."

"plus, I thought you were seeing that drunk; Ivashkov.," she said her finger gliding over the surface of the fireplace like she was inspecting it for dust.

"Adrian." I corrected. "and I was, but it just didn't work out." I had no idea why I was telling her any of this.

"did he dump you for someone younger, or someone with more ambition?" Janine said with a smile playing on her lips.

"No, I broke up with him- you know what, shut up. This isn't interrogate Rose time. This is the time where I ask what the hell are you even doing here and you tell me the truth" I said walking over and standing in front of her.

"As I told you, a friend of mine has business in New York and heard that you had moved from Victor Dashkovs firm and was working somewhere else and being a concerned mother, I wanted to make sure you weren't an escort or something." she said mirroring my stance.

"And who is this friend exactly?" I said gesturing for her to continue explaining herself.

"Well that's just none of your business." she said turning her face away from me.

"Oh, really." I laughed. "so, someone is talking about me behind my back to you and I don't deserve to know who it is, real nice mom." I said with a shake of my head.

"You don't know him so I don't see why is matters." she said frowning.

"Don't worry about it, I honestly don't care about anything you have to say anyway, it's probably a lie."

"I have never lied to you Rosemarie." my mother said, she sounded almost hurt, but I don't think anything could actually penetrate that hard shell around her heart.

"Yeah right." I scoffed. "So, my dog Babe really ran away and you honestly don't even know who my father is." I said arching my brow at her. "if so, that's pretty impressive you obviously had a pretty loose open-door policy that you slept with so many men that any number of them could be your baby daddy." I knew I was being petty but she brought it out of me.

"That is more than enough young lady." she said her voice raising. I had touched a nerve. "I never lied to you when It mattered." she stated.

"Real nice mom. So, me knowing my father doesn't matter?" I said raising my own voice. She shook her head.

"it isn't up to me to share that information. If your father wanted to be in your life he would be." she said.

"You're saying this is my fault?" I said in disbelief. This was the first time since I was a child we had talked about my father. When I was 6 years old, I asked her to tell me who my dad was. She refused and the next day she dropped me off at the boarding school and never picked me back up.

"Yes and no. You don't make it easy to be around Rosemarie." she said her voice wavering. "I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't with you."

"But you don't and you never have! You don't give a shit about me. All you care about is your job and your charges. I always came last." I spat. "all I wanted was someone to look out for me and teach me things. Someone who would wipe my tears when I was sad and give me courage when I was scared. And all I got was you." I glared at my mother and she looked at me wide eyed. I had never been quiet and meek about the fact my mother was never there but I had never let it out like I was now.

"I don't know what else you think I could have done. You have always had a good life, I gave you what I never got. A good education." she said confused. I have no idea why it never passed her mind that I wanted us to have an actual relationship. Not a letter in the mail once a year and a $50 gift card for Christmas.

"You could have been a mother." I cried. "I raised myself, I had no one. The Dragomir's they were my family." tears were welling up in my eyes. I didn't know if they were from sadness or from anger.

"Rosemarie-" she started but was interrupted by the elevator door opening. It was Dimitri. He took a step forward and froze taking in the scene in front of him. I was standing a mere step in front of my mother, tears welling and slipping down my cheeks. She looked like someone had just punched her in the stomach. I hastily wiped the hot tears from my eyes.

"Dimitri." I said with a sniff. "this is my mother Janine Hathaway, mother this is my boss Dimitri Belikov." I gestured to them both. Dimitri gave me a concerned look before stepping forward and taking my mother's small outstretched hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Hathaway." Dimitri said. Janine gave Dimitri a once over as she squeezed his hand like a vice as she shook it. Probably trying to intimidate or prove herself.

"Mr Belikov. I hear you are making my daughter live here with you. What gives?" she said bluntly. I sighed loudly beside her. Flopping back onto the couch I reached out and grabbed the bottle of whiskey; taking a quick swig. Janine looked at me disapprovingly and Dimitri just looked blank and a little shell shocked. He had no idea what he had just walked into.

"Ladies and gentleman, she has a round two in her" I muttered into the bottle.

Dimitri seemed to ignore my quip as did my mother. He gave her his business appropriate grin.

"I assure you it is all above board and Rose is being well compensated for her time. My job requires a certain finesse and long hours and I need a team around me who are willing to do the same." Dimitri said eloquently.

Janine looks unconvinced but nods her head. "so, what do you do exactly?" she asks. Dimitri walked up to me, his back to my mother, he grabed the bottle from my hands and shook his head at me, as a small smile just for me played on his lips. He placed the bottle back on the little bar before turning back to my mother.

"Lots of different things. I own and invest in a lot of different ventures. We own a chain of hotels. We own an airline. A shipping company a real-estate firm, a publishing firm. The list goes on really. Just lots of stuff." Dimitri's back was straight but I could see the fatigue in his shoulders and in his face.

"and what does Rosemarie do?" she asked looking at me with her brow raised.

"She organises my schedule, keeps me on track. She helps plan for meetings and mergers, she fields my calls and hires staff, she liaises with other staff and customers. She is a true blessing, a very thorough and helpful member of our team." Dimitri squeezed my shoulder tightly and I couldn't help but smile up at him.

Janine gave Dimitri a smile, it's was not a friendly or a happy smile, just the shape of a smile with no feeling behind it. As she opened her mouth to speak her phone rang and she snaped it up answering it. She gestured to us and left the room the phone pressed to her ear. Her whispered conversation too far away for us to pick up.

Dimitri sat down on the couch beside me and placed his hand on my knee. "are you okay? Did you know she was coming?" he asks.

"If I had of known she would be here I wouldn't have gone home." I sighed. "I don't know why she's really here but I don't like it." Dimitri ran his palm in a slow circle on my bare knee, is lips set in a grim line.

"It looked like you were having a pretty heated conversation when I walked in." he said quietly. I nodded and touched my head to his shoulder.

"Yeah, same old same old with her. Blames me for everything and makes me feel like the bad guy." I groaned. "she really knows how to get under my skin." I saw my mother returning so I straighten up distancing myself from Dimitri. If she was a regular mother, I wouldn't have hidden my intentions and feelings for Dimitri but I didn't feel like starting another screaming match so I moved away. Dimitri gave me a knowing look.

"I have to be off. But I will be back." she said the last part to me only. "I'd like to have lunch when you have some free time. Maybe your boss can let you off for a longer lunch tomorrow." she suggested. Dimitri looked over at me, asking me for permission with his eyes. I nodded lightly. I needed to know what the hell this woman wanted.

"Yes, that can be arranged. 12 o'clock, she can have 2 hours." Dimitri said. Janine laughed.

"How lenient of you. Young Rosemarie must have made an impression on you." Janine said with a smirk. "goodbye." she said before stalking out of the apartment and into the elevator. When the door closed I melted against Dimitri's side and he draped his arm around my shoulders.

"Wow." he breathed pulling my side against his chest, he placed his face against my head and i felt his chest fill with a big intake of air. I smiled.

"you can say that again." I muttered. "that woman is up to something. She never comes to see me for no reason."

"I understand now why you have such big mommy issues." Dimitri said a laugh in his voice.

"Hey, like you can talk Mr Daddy issues." I scoffed. I smiled as Dimitri laughed beside me.

"We make a perfect pair." he chuckled.

"Hey but that's not fair, I have daddy issues too. I think I am just royally fucked up." I said with a pout. Dimitri laughed harder

"i don't think you're fucked up." Dimitri said seriously after a second "i think you're perfect the way you are and the way you were raised made you this strong and fiercely independent, sarcastic, beautiful woman who inspires even me." my heart thudded as I looked up at Dimitri. Nobody but Lissa had ever spoken about me so open and so lovingly. A slow smile spread across my face and Dimitri grinned.

"That was beautiful Dimitri." I gasped. "i feel like I missed out on so much not having a mother around growing up. I would watch my friends and the amazing connection they had with their parents and god even on movies. The way Bianca and Kat's dad in '10 things I hate about you' tried to protect his daughters or in 'Easy 'A' oh her mom and dad were the best." Dimitri looked at me like I had grown a second head. "sorry I forgot all you watched was old western movies." I laughed.

"I don't just watch westerns." Dimitri corrected. "I like the old classics too. Casablanca, Gone with the wind, A rebel without a cause, and The Godfather." he listed as I laughed.

"I am going to have to give you an education on movies from this era. What they don't have Netflix in Siberia?" I grinned.

"yes, but I don't have an account." he grinned.

"it's okay, you can borrow mine. You'll just have to pay the tax." I smiled.

"Hmm." he arched his brow looking down at me. "and what pray tell is the tax for borrowing ones Netflix account?" he asked.

"You Dimitri Belikov. Have to make me Rosemarie Hathaway dinner, because I am getting seriously hangry." I said with a smirk. Dimitri chuckled. "no ordering in either. I want to see you whip out your culinary skills."

"Hey but I thought I was paying you to cook for me?" he said with a scoff.

"Yeah, no. I don't really want to. I want you to cook for me." I said again sitting up. Dimitri opened his mouth to say something but I reached my hand up and closed it. "I feel like mmm spaghetti bolognaise." I said batting my lashes up at him.

Dimitri rolled his eyes and sighed. "FINE! I'll make you spaghetti, but you have to help." I grinned and leaned forward placing a chase kiss on his lips. Dimitri reached forward to deepen the kiss but I pulled back.

"I can't keep kissing you if I'm famished Dimitri." I smiled angelically at him. he rolled his eyes and stood up. I stood up to. As Dimitri made his way to the kitchen he turned around.

"what are you going to do to help?" he asked opening the fridge to get out the mince and onions.

"I'm going to pick out the perfect bottle of red wine, and drink half of it while you cook." I grinned. Placing the aforementioned bottle on the counter and taking a seat. Dimitri smiled fondly over at me and my heart contracted.

* * *

 **mumma Hathaway is back bitches!**

 **also, it feels so weird typing mum as mom but I know that most of my demographic are American and Rachelle mead is too so Mom it is.**

 **thank you again, everyone, for my amazing reviews and feedback Y'all are super!**

 **who is ready for our delectable Rose and Dimitri to finally get together, come on Dimitri you beautiful idiot, no matter the story Rose is for you!**

 **also, I wanted to thank Cheerra12 for your amazing travel advice, I have put DC on my to-do list**

 **thank you Shadows-Kiss-The-Weak for your beta offer. i am very tempted just a touch worried it might mean chapters could take longer to upload. but having another set of eyes would be fantastic. you are amazing.**

 **and again thank you all for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

When I got up from my desk the next day, 10 minutes before 12 I felt like I was walking to my sudden death. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing at attention. As I walked closer to Dimitri's office I stopped when a man walked through his office door and headed towards the bank of elevators. He was tall, possibly taller than Dimitri. He had a thick perfectly groomed beard and was wearing the loudest and flashiest suit I had ever seen. It was a dark blood red burgundy, slim cut and made out a velvet looking material but it looked shiny because it had this gold shimmery patterned squiggly stitching over the whole suit, top to bottom. He wore it with a perfectly symmetrical black bowtie and the shiniest black shoes to ever exist. It was an assault on the eyes at this time of the day.

I popped my head into Dimitri's doorway and gave him a grin that I knew didn't reach my eyes. Dimitri too looked exhausted his head resting on his templed hands.

"I'm going to lunch now, I'll have my phone on me if you need anything, seriously anything at all and I will come running back. Zombie invasion or you know a paper cut, I'm here for you." I said hoping that as soon as I got to the café I was meeting my mother at a fire would break out. I mean not a big one that kills anyone, just a small containable fire, that I will need to report on straight away.

"Have a good time Rose, try to listen to reason," Dimitri said with a sigh before running his fingers through his hair, it looked like he had already done this action quite a few times today.

"What's eating you?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. That man that just left my office that's Abhiram Mazur, he is the CEO of Nexba, he owns a large portion of business in Turkey and Russia I am trying to get him to merge, but he is being...difficult to say the least." Dimitri said. I was momentarily stunned, in the last month or so working with Dimitri I had never seen him seem flustered at work. This man had gotten under his skin.

"I thought you settled that last night?" I laughed, I had perused the files, Dimitri told me this was a cut dry deal. Obviously not.

"Not exactly. I just had to get out of that conference room, I said we would continue tonight and he just showed up here about 15 minutes ago with another list of demands." Dimitri groaned as he lifted a stack of papers and showed me them.

I walked over and took them from Dimitri's hands, our fingers touched as I did and I felt the spark sizzle through our touch, Dimitri's head snapped up and he yanked his fingers back like I'd burnt him. I muttered under my breath and quickly read the letter.

"He wants to obverse you at work for 3 consecutive days, what does that mean?" I asked looking over at Dimitri, he seemed to have recovered from his little faux-pas.

"He wants to be my shadow, see how I work, see how I interact with others, it's an odd request but I have no leg to stand on to refuse him." Dimitri took the papers back from me. "he also wants to talk to you." he said with a frown.

"To me?" I gasped. "why would he ever want to talk to me?"

"I asked that, he said that you can really tell about a person by how they treat their underlings."

"underling?" I laughed. "I hope that's not what you called me. Otherwise, I will be telling Mr Mazur you hide dead beetles in my desk draws." I scoffed. Dimitri shook his head.

"Where do you come up with these lines." he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips as he looked over at me.

"I have a lot more where that came from bub," I said with a haughty smile before leaving his office.

When I got to the elevator none other than Abhiram Mazur was waiting there. I gave him a wide birth but he turned towards me like he had sensed my approach and gave me a once over.

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" he asked. He had a smooth middle eastern accent.

"I Am she," I said with my brow arched. "you must be Abhiram Mazur, Dimitri has told me a lot about you." to my surprise he chuckled, it wasn't a sound that filled me with joy and feel light like Dimitri's laugh did. Mr Mazur's laugh made me think of dark twisted pulling the wings off of butterflies' feelings.

"You can call me Abe," he smirked showing his teeth, it was half a smile and half a grimace. I had the feeling he didn't often break out his smile. He offered me his hand and I took it giving him a sturdy pumping handshake. He chuckled again and leant forward taking my hand in both of his and pressing his lips feather light to the back of my hand.

I was saved from replying when the elevator door opened, Abe gestured for me to enter first and I did. He followed me in.

"What level?" he asked standing in front of the buttons his finger poised to go.

"Ground floor please," I said stepping backwards till I was in the corner of the elevator. I wasn't afraid of Abe Mazur, but there was something about him. Something that said getting on his bad side would be a very, very bad idea.

"Got a hot lunch date?" Abe said turning to me once the doors closed.

"not at all." I grunted. "lunch with my mother." I had to physically stop myself from grimacing.

"Oh," he said staring at me unflinching.

"Oh?" I said back, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's just I thought that mothers and daughters had this all mystical magical bond that nobody else but other mothers and daughters understood?" he said with an arched brow.

"Well, maybe some mothers and daughters but not me and not my mother. Have you ever seen the movie Matilda?" I asked. Abe shrugged.

"Maybe.." he grinned. He so had.

"Well, my mother is exactly like the parents from that movie mixed with the Trunchbull. All she cared about was work and her friends, and she left me at school like an orphan, and I'm sure punishing me gave her great pleasure." I stopped taking a deep breath. I couldn't believe I was ranting to this complete stranger about my mummy issues. I was sure he would turn around get in another elevator and tell Dimitri he couldn't work with this company because his assistant was deranged. Instead, when I looked over at Abe he looked sad, his brows knitted together.

"I'm sorry to hear you think that way about your own family," he said, he had put his hands behind his back, he definitely wasn't somebody I was going to underestimate. I could see him plotting and ticking away.

"She isn't my family. My real family is all but dead-par for one." I said sternly. Abe looked shocked.

"Well okay." is all he said. I don't think he even knew what to say to that.

"Sometimes Family isn't about blood," I stated after a long silent minute. I had no idea why I was continuing this conversation with this strange intimidating man, but there was something about him. Something I couldn't put my finger on, but his odd manner kind of put me on edge.

"I am aware, young Rosemarie, but sometimes blood runs deeper than you know," Abe said as the doors opened. He didn't move, he the button for the basement was lit up.

"I have no idea what you're on about, I am nothing like my mother," I said walking past him. Abe's face lit up in a grin.

"Well, perhaps you're more your father.." Abe said before the doors closed on him. I stood there for a second staring at the closed doors. What the hell had just happened.

My mother was sitting there waiting like I thought she would be. Janine Hathaway the picture of manners and politeness, well in everything else in her life except where her own daughter mattered.

Her foot was bouncing irritably on the tiled floor. I looked down at my watch. 12.05. She was sure to be furious I was 5 minutes late. When I approached the table, she looked up slowly from behind her menu.

"Nice of you to finally arrive. I have been waiting here since 11:50" she said giving me a glare as I took my seat opposite her.

"That's not my fault. If you choose to come ridiculously early that's on you. I couldn't leave for my lunch until 12, which I told you." I said grabbing my own menu. I pursued it avoiding eye contact with the woman opposite me despite the fact I always ordered the exact same thing every time I came here.

"What has Mr Belikov got you working on that's so important you couldn't be early to meet your own mother for lunch," she said slapping her menu down on the table. I looked at her and folded my own. 5 seconds in and she was already berating me. That had to be a record.

"A merger with a wealthy Turkish businessman," I said crossing my arms on the table top. My mother looked down at my elbows touching the table and grimaced. Her own hands were folded neatly in her lap.

"I see, have you met this man?" she asked folding with her already immaculately cuffed jacket sleeve.

"Yes.." I said frowning. "what's it to you?"

"Mmm nothing I suppose, it doesn't matter," she said looking anywhere but at me. I smacked my hand down on the table in front of her, a little too loudly for the quiet café, I few people's heads turned in our direction. Janine looked furious to be causing a public scene.

"Rosemarie Hathaway." she seethed under her breath. "don't you act like an insubordinate child, you're an adult." I arched my brow at her.

"I thought this lunch was arranged so that we could clear the air. Get everything out in the open. And you're not exactly being forthcoming, mother." I said in a low growl. She threw up her arms and sighed loudly.

"A pack of savage wolves would be easier to conserve with than you are. You're very hostile," she said folding her own arms across her chest.

"That's a tiny bit dramatic don't you think?" I laughed. "tell the truth, why are you here." it wasn't a question, it was a demand and she knew it. If she didn't answer I was getting up from this table and not looking back.

"It's nothing. I just came here to see an old friend, Abriham Mazur. He doesn't often travel to the US so when I heard he was I decided to come and see him. Is that good enough for you." she said taking her glass of water and taking a long sip.

"So, you didn't come here to bond with me, thats No big surprise." Janine rolled her eyes at me.

"You're a big girl and you have made it clear time and time again that I have no place in your life."

"Last time I checked you were my mother and that you don't get to just check out for 18 plus years of my life then just get to waltz in as the mother of the year because you came to take me to lunch."

"I never claimed to be the mother of the year Rose. I just want us to have some kind of relationship that doesn't end in us screaming all the time, it isn't healthy." Janine lowered her arms and looked over at me. She didn't exactly look warm and fuzzy but her usual blank look was gone.

"How do I know you won't just up and leave again without saying goodbye?" I said looking over at her, savouring the fact my mother was at least for the most part reaching out to me.

"I won't. I have learnt from my mistakes. I want to be a better person. A better mother. I don't want my only child to hate my guts."

"I don't hate your guts. I am just hurt." I admitted in a whisper. No matter how hard I tried, I would never hate the woman in front of me. She may have hurt me time and time again but as Abe had said in the elevator, blood was blood.

Janine smiled and reached her hand out slowly like approaching a wild rabid animal and placed it on my arm. I didn't pull away and I saw her record that as a little win in her books. Inside I was smiling.

"Let's eat, I'm bloody starving," I said instead breaking our little moment. Janine ducked her head and removed her hand, taking up her own menu again.

"What's good here?" she asked with a faint smile.

After lunch, I walked back to the office and stopped in to check on Dimitri. He was reading some files. I knocked on the door and walked it. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Lunch went well?" he said giving me a lopsided grin. I wasn't crying and I didn't feel like pulling out my own hair so I'd have to say it was a success.

"Oddly yes." I said with a laugh, taking a seat in front of Dimitri's desk I looked over at the file. "what are those?"

"about 5 minutes after you left Abhiram Mazur returned and agreed to the merger. It was extremely odd." Dimitri said letting the files drift to the table. He looked over at me and scratched his chin. "he said that he talked to you and that you convinced him. What did you say?" he asked. I could feel my own eyebrows rise.

"Nothing, I didn't even mention you or this company. He asked me about my mom." I said honestly.

"Well whatever you said, it worked. He still wants to shadow me for a few days but otherwise, we are ready to go. So thank you, Rose. Truly, you've saved me a lot of headaches." I blushed at Dimitri's words and smiled over at Him.

"I mean you're welcome," I laughed. "I think it actually is a lot to do with my mother," I said taking the files from Dimitris desk. I would need to copy these and send them to just about everyone.

"How so?" Dimitri asked leaning back in his Chair. I spied the empty smoothie glass on his table.

"My mom knows Abe," I answered. "Also I hope you had more than a smoothie for lunch," I said with a stern look.

"Abe?" Dimitri said skirting my question. Dimitri has this terrible habit of forgetting to eat while he was busy working. I took my phone out of my pocket and saw I had a text from Lissa.

 _Hey Rose,_

 _Victor Dashkov rang, he wants to have dinner with us tonight. He wants to know how we are doing at our new jobs. You keen to come along?_

 _Love ya._

"Mhm, He told me to call him that, also I hope you don't mind but I have dinner plans tonight." I smiled sweetly at Dimitri and he rolled his eyes at me. I was looking forward to catching up with Liss, I hadn't seen her in a couple of days and was dying to tell her about Dimitri and I. I also knew I needed to thank Mr Dashkov for all he had done for me, he had given me a leg up in this industry. I would be forever thankful. He was also the only family Lissa had left so he meant a lot to her.

I sent her a quick confirmation text and smiled over at Dimitri.

"What are you going to do for dinner without me?" I asked. "want me to order you something to be delivered?"

"Oddly Rose not everyone thinks about food 24/7 like you do. I'll be fine. I will cope on my own." he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey Dimitri, can I ask you something?" I said suddenly thinking of something that had bothered me.

"Since when do you ask permission," he smirked. I arched my brow at him and he chuckled. "go ahead."

"Was she who shall not be named a brunette?" I asked staring at Dimitri. It was something that had bothered me from the moment I entered this building. Everyone was blonde or had red hair. I could count the number of brunette staff on one hand including myself.

Dimitri looked taken-aback. "Yes." he stated unsure. "why do you ask?"

"Well everyone here is blonde and I just wondered if brunettes reminded you of her," I answered hoping I wasn't pushing any of Dimitri's boundaries.

"Very perceptive of you Rose, yes. For many years seeing anyone with brown or black hair would cause havoc on my anxiety," he answered with an emotionless smile.

"That's why you wanted my hair tied up," I said more to myself than anything.

"yes," Dimitri sighed. "and I hate to admit it but the lipstick, that was her favourite and her favourite perfume." I stopped my heart constricting. I had been wearing the woman who had broken his hearts fragrance. Every time I was near him was probably a stab in the heart.

"Why?" I said suddenly angry. He couldn't have it both ways. Why did I have to tie my hair up but at the same time wear things that would make him think of nothing but her?

"Because Rose, I told you. I am fucked up." Dimitri punctuated every syllable.

"You've got that right," I said shocking even myself. The colour drained out of Dimitri's face.

"Rose, I'm sorry. It's just something I have always done to keep her memories, but you. You're different." he said looking at me with a sad look in his eyes.

"No, clearly I'm not. You had me dress and act like her. You wanted me to keep your sick little fantasy alive that one day she'll come back for you." I stood up suddenly needing to be anywhere but here. I thought Dimitri wanted me to help him heal, that I was different, that I had awoken something in him but in reality, I was probably just getting him ready for her to waltz back into the picture.

"I don't want her back don't you understand that," Dimitri said rising too.

"Don't you understand that most guys don't do things like this, create little mini Me's of the woman who stabbed you in the back multiple times. Dimitri I-I can't I can't do this right now. I need to go or I'm going to say something I regret." I said taking a deep breath. Dimitri went to say something but I stopped him, living my hand up palm out.

"Roza..." he said softly.

"No, I'm going, I'm going to go to dinner with Lissa and maybe stay at my own place tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." I said taking one last look at his sad puppy dog face before stealing myself and walking out the door. when the door closed behind me, I lent my back against it and let out my breath. I wouldn't cry. I would fight on.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for the long wait on this chapter but I have been on holiday from work an the weather has just been perfect so it took me a lot longer to write this than it usually does.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to have another one out as quick as possible to make up for my absence.**

 **thank you all again for your amazing reviews and feedback. I love you all to the moon and back!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DPOV**

* * *

I couldn't believe I had come out and said the one thing I promised myself I would not tell her. Okay, it's not just the one thing. There are many things I know I can't tell her. And It's not because I don't trust her or I don't want to be honest with her. I really do. It's because I couldn't do that to her. It would damage a lot of the things she holds close in her life, and she really has few and far between people she can depend on.

I left work shortly after she did, hoping that I would catch her at the apartment and explain myself. But she wasn't there, I didn't see any trace of her, she most likely hadn't come back to this place, she had gone back to her real home.

I sat down on the couch and pressed my face into my palms. I hadn't felt this way about anyone in such a long time. I was constantly yearning for any tidbit of kindness Rose would shower over me. I had grown weak when it came to her advances. I was both mortified and enthralled by the thought of her body against mine.

I hadn't thought about any woman the way I was thinking constantly about Rose since my heart was smashed into a thousand tiny pieces. I hadn't wanted to, I was filled with a rage towards womankind. They were so beautiful, so kind but yet could be so cruel and so unforgiving. I had grown up in a house filled with woman and I had loved it. I loved their gentle natures, their love for anything small or helpless, my sisters and my mother helped me to become the man I was. And She, she had tared that love. But little by little I could feel that Rose was thawing the ice inside me.

For years I had used a willing woman for nothing but their bodies. From the minute Rose had walked into my office I had pictured what she would look like wearing nothing but a smile, splayed across my bed. I had been careful never to mix business with pleasure. I even tried to find and sleep with a woman when I was in different countries or different towns so that neither I nor them would grow attachments. I was a one-night fling kind of guy. But at heart, I wasn't. I would learn everything I could about these women, and after our nights together I would worry. Had I hurt their feelings by being gone in the morning before they rose? was I doing to these beautiful creatures what she had done to me, over and over again? Was I using them? In ways yes. But I had hoped they were using me as well.

But Rose, Rose was different. There was something about her. The flame that burned brightly within her, I couldn't look away, but sometimes it burned too brightly for my eyes or my heart to handle. She was smart, she was kind, understanding and just beautiful inside and out. But I didn't deserve that. Could I ever give her the same about of love and understanding I could see so plainly in her eyes?

I leaned back in my chair and cursed myself for allowing Rose so far into my life. I should have kept that wall up, I shouldn't have let her chip away at it. Now there were only two options. Knock that wall down, or let her go completely.

When the intercom buzzed, I nearly jumped out of my skin. It was the front desk. I ran over to the intercom pressing the talk button, it could be Rose.

"Yes, yes hello," I said practically frantic.

"Hello, Mr Belikov. There is a lady here to see you, she says you know her but she has lost her key" this was the new night doorman, he didn't obviously know if it Rose was in the lobby I had requested she be let straight in.

"Of course." I smiled to myself, that was very Rose. She was intelligent and wise, but she would lose her head if it not attached to her shoulders. "let her up straight away, she is always welcome."

"Yes Sir, I'll make a note of that," he confirmed before disconnecting. Moments later I heard the distant rattle of the elevator.

I stood frozen for a second, should I sit and pretend like I didn't even know she was coming, play it cool, or should I be already there standing at the elevator when it opens, let her know I was waiting for her. I stood there until the elevator had reached my floor then ran for the couch, sitting down and grabbing the newspaper as cover.

When the doors pinged and I heard them opening I lifted my newspaper up higher, covering my face. I was trying to think of something charming or hilarious to say but before I could, I heard her quiet laughter. My heart practically stopped beating in my chest.

It wasn't Rose's laugh, but I would know that laugh anywhere...

"Aren't you going to at least stand-up and great me, it's been years since I saw you," she said in her warm voice, an edge of scorn.

I threw the Newspaper to the ground and stood up facing her. My heart squeezed as I looked her up and down.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I had to stop myself from yelling, I knew my voice was what people often described as 'scary calm'

"Well you invited me." she smiled, her top lip folded in as it always had, showing all her teeth and the tops of her gums. I had once found it endearing, I now felt like she was almost scowling.

"I did nothing of the sort," I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Sure, Dimitri. Sending your little assistant to my house and all she talked about was you, she was baiting me" she stepped closer. I could smell her perfume, and for the first time, it made my nose wrinkle and my stomach churn. Note to self; if Rose comes back, take her shopping for her own perfume.

"Rose has no idea who you are to me, Natasha," I said with a glare, this stopped her, she raised her eyebrows and tilted her head.

"Is that so? I assumed as much. you wouldn't have sent her to me knowing what I know, you're lucky I didn't tell her anything."

"I don't control what she does, she is her own woman," I said shaking my head.

"wow, how chivalrous of you. You did afford me that honour when we were together," she said with a cocky grin.

"You were your own woman all right, so much so you were probably sleeping with the school's entire male population, maybe even a few females, I know what you're like."

"Now, now Dimitri, why are you acting so cold towards me all of a sudden? I thought we had an agreement, I'm not ready to settle down. But when the time comes, I want it to be with you." She said her head tilted and her black glossy hair spilling over her shoulder, she took long slow steps towards me until she could reach out and touch her hand to my chest. "I like that you sent Rose to me, it made me jealous, it made me want you more." she tilted her head down but looked up at me through her dark lashes. "I miss you, Dimitri." I didn't miss the double meaning in her words as she took another step towards me till our bodies were almost touching.

"Natasha," I said, my voice a warning. My back was ram rob straight, her fingers traced over my collar bones and up my neck. She was a good half a foot taller than Rose was and didn't need to stand on her tippy toes to place her lips next to my ear.

"Yes Dimitri," she whispered, her breath hot on my skin. I looked down at her and frowned.

"I don't want this anymore," I said my voice low. She took a step back her eyes round.

"excuse me?" she said with a laugh, "did you just say you didn't want this anymore?" she said gesturing between me and herself. I nodded and after a second, she laughed, it wasn't a kind sound.

"Too much has gone on between us, and too much has changed," I said honestly. I thought for a minute, if Rose hadn't walked into my life would this have been my fate, my only option.

"This is about her isn't it." she sneered. "that girl, you're deluding yourself, Dimitri. It's me, it's always been me. She is just filling your head with lies. But I already own your heart."

I shook my head. "You used to, and it was all yours if you wanted it. But you used me time and time again. Rose wants to be with me and only me, right now. But you, you want to string me along while you sleep with as many people as you can. And I'm sick of it. I'm not waiting for you and I don't want too. I might not end up with Rose, but I deserve better than you." I said suddenly very out of breath.

Natasha looked like she was about to spit fire when the elevator door suddenly opened. I hadn't even heard it coming up my head had been filled with a roaring anger. For the second time this night I froze as a figure walked out of the elevator. But this time I was hoping it was anybody but Rose.

But as luck would have it, it was Rose. And she was wearing a beautiful long diaphanous gold dress almost like a ball gown, her hair out and curly, she looked like an angel.

"Dimitri?" she said softly, letting go of the skirt of her dress, it swirled around her feet. Natasha was facing me and I could see Rose staring at the back of her head. Natasha slowly turned her head so she was looking over her shoulder and I saw the moment Rose recognised her, her eyes went wide and she shook her head. "Natasha what are you doing here?" she asked the question out loud but I knew Rose was smart, and just as the words had left her lips, she knew why. When Rose looked at me with her big brown eyes my heart almost shattered. She understood.

"Rosemarie." Natasha smiled as she turned around to face Rose. "how lovely to see you again. I was just stopping by to see an old friend of mine." Natasha placed her hand on my bicep and I shook it off. She looked at me with a glare.

"You should go Natasha," I said quietly, my eyes locked on Rose.

"Nonsense. I only just got here." she laughed. "what's with the gown?" Natasha asked Rose. She was indeed a bit dressed up. The dress was long, covering her feet. It was gold and a soft skin tone pink and was tight around her chest and stomach and softly bellowed from her hips. I could see her skin through the dress even though it was cut across her shoulders, a peek of the side of her stomach behind the gold leaf and a tantalising glimpse of her beautiful cleavage. She was a vision.

"I was at a gala with Lissa and Victor Dashkov. Last minute plans," she said her eyes taking in all of Natasha and myself.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked, giving her a small smile.

"Yeah, it was okay. I had my mind on other things," she said with a shrug. I saw Natasha roll her eyes beside me. "so is someone going to fill me in on what Tasha is doing here or am I just meant to use my imagination." Rose says crossing her arms in her signature stance.

"Rose.." I said scratching my head. "I don't think now's the time to talk about it," I say looking at Natasha then back at her. Natasha looks at me and a saying that my mother always used to say pops into my head 'if looks could kill'

"I'd be more than happy to tell you, Rose." Natasha grins, I give her my own glare but she brushes it off. "Dimitri and I are an item. He loves me," she says with a haughty smile.

"I find that hard to believe. He has never even mentioned you." Rose snaps back. She knows. She knows who Natasha is, I can see it in the way she's looking at her, there is a fire in her eyes, this is why I didn't want to tell her. Rose is like an avenging angel.

Natasha arches her brow and looks a bit a taken back by Roses quick reply. "Well, you are certainly not the quiet nice girl I met a few weeks ago." she laughs.

"I am not quiet and I'm not very nice." she says back. "that was just for show for Lissa and Christians sake, but now that I know who you are. I would never have been nice to you, not even for a second."

Somewhere beneath my panic that these two women are going to start a punch on I feel a lightness inside me that Rose is defending me, she is outraged for the way I have been treated by this woman, and she feels the hurt too.

"And who am I?" Natasha says, and all I can picture when I look at her at this moment is a bad guy, a Disney villain, taunting Rose.

"You're a bitch," Rose says confidently looking at Natasha down then end of her nose despite the height difference.

"I beg your pardon!" Natasha says outraged "best you do not say that again, or else." Natasha says with a glint in her eyes. I had never seen someone speak to her like this, I had always wanted to tell her how I felt but somehow, she always roped me back in, made me think that I needed her. That there would never be anyone else in this world who would love me as she claimed too.

"What are you going to do, fight me?" Rose said with a smirk. There was no doubt in my mind that Rose could take Natasha down blindfolded with one hand tied behind her back. But she wasn't backing down.

"If that is what it takes, but I have to admit I'm not surprised the first thing that comes to your mind is playing dirty and physical. It makes sense seeing as that's obviously how you got into Dimitri's head in the first place. Isn't it." she smirked again, Rose looked ready to explode.

"It wasn't." Rose said. "it's called kindness and human decency. You should try it."

"Are you going to stand there and let your little pet speak to me like that?" Natasha said looking over at me where I had been silently watching their interaction.

"Yes." I smiled. "Rose is only saying things I had wanted to say to you for years," I said looking over at Rose, she was smiling encouragingly at me, lending me her strength.

"Like what?" Natasha said with a scoff.

"Like that, you really are a bitch, and I don't want anything to do with you from this day forward and I want you to pay back every penny I lent you or you stole from me," I said in a rush. Natasha looked beyond shocked.

"I-I well Dimitri, if you felt that way then why not tell me that before I made the trip here," she said with a glare.

"I had no idea you were coming," I said throwing my arms up exasperated.

"I sent you a text message this morning when I was about to board the plane."

"I don't read your messages, Natasha, I just delete them," I said quietly.

"I See." Natasha said with a sigh. "well I am going to go visit my nephew and if you change your mind you know how to contact me. You know that I know you much more intimately than she does." Natasha said with a flash of a grin before her tongue darted out and wet her bottom lip.

"Just leave." I sighed. Natasha smiled tightly and gave me a nod.

"As you wish." she turned and walked towards the door, she stopped in front of Rose and I held my breath. "Lovely to see you again Rosemarie."

"I wish I could say the same." was all Rose said before Natasha walked into the elevator and the doors closed on her.

I stepped back and sank into the couch, covering my face with my hands. I heard the rustle of Rose's dress before I felt her presence in front of me like a crackling flame. Her cool fingers touched my wrists and pulled my hands away from my face. She was crouching at my knees. She placed my hands in her lap and just held them a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said softly. She didn't look angry, just sad.

"It wasn't my place Rose," I said with a sigh. She tilted her head, her eyes were so warm and deep, I could stare into them forever, getting lost in the different swirls of colours and play of lights.

"What do you mean Dimitri?" she asked.

"Christian is your friend; your family and she is his family. You knowing could damage that, he doesn't know about Natasha's past, about her real personality. I met him as a boy, he worships her."

"Was he who she was pretending was her child when she asked for that money?"

"Yes, for all intents and purposes she is his mother, but he certainly wasn't my problem, but if she had of asked, I would have given her the money she hadn't needed to trick me." Rose smiled at me softly.

"You are a good man Dimitri Belikov." she chuckled.

"What makes you say that?" I asked her. The warmth of her hands around mine felt so right.

"You are so kind and so forgiving. If I was in your place I wouldn't have been as civil to her as you were. I am sorry if I crossed a line, but as soon as I pieced it together, I just had this burning rage inside me." she looked sheepish, for the first time since I had met Rose, she was genuinely apologizing, but I didn't want this. What she had done for me had moved me. It had lifted my heart, it had changed something deep inside of me. Women weren't weak like the media would have you believe. They are strong, so strong, and capable of so much more than we give them credit for.

"Rose, no. You don't ever have to apologize for feeling, your emotions are your own and you were brilliant. I have never felt more proud or more.." I stopped myself. What did I feel for this beautiful wild woman in front of me? I liked her, yes. But that didn't seem like a strong enough word for what I felt.

"or more...?" she smiled softly gesturing for me to continue.

"In love with someone," I said after a few seconds of silence. Rose leant back with a gasp, I could see her stop breathing. Was she afraid, or horrified by what I had just said.

"You. Love me?" she said like she didn't understand a word I had said or there meaning.

I nodded, and she laughed, it was a happy sound her lips spreading out into a happy smile.

"Well I love you too," she said with a gasp. The second the words left her mouth my lips were on hers. My hands came up to cup her neck and she grappled at the neck of my shirt. I pulled Rose Towards me and stroked the side of her face my lips soft and slow against hers. I knew that Rose could feel the difference in this kiss because she was smiling the whole time. After a few moments, I broke apart and stood up, offering Rose my hand she stood up. Her skirts flowing around her.

"Now what?" she asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Whatever you want Rose," I said letting her know that I would take this as slow as she liked.

Rose smirked and took my hands in her and lead me towards the internal elevator, she pressed the button and it opened straight away. We stepped in and it took us up to the sleeping quarters. Rose lead me out of the elevator, but instead of walking towards her room she gestured towards my room and I nodded.

"I've never been into your room before." she smiled.

"it's nothing special, but a bedroom," I said opening the door and gesturing for Rose to walk in. I followed after her.

Rose stood in the middle of the room and looked around. It was simply styled but everything was handpicked and had its place in the grand scheme of the room.

"you have an office in here too?" she laughed looking over at the corner of the room where there was a desk set up with a computer and a stack of sheets.

"I told you I never stop working." I chuckled.

"do you ever sleep?" she said shocked.

"Sometimes, I don't find it necessary. There are other parts of the world who are only awake when we are asleep." I said walking around and standing beside Rose.

"How very poetic of you." she smiled. Moving closer to me and putting her arms over my shoulders, I could tell that she was standing on her tip toes. She looked me in the eyes for a long moment before tugging me down and joining our lips together.

My hands ran down the sides of her dress and up her back, my fingers dancing across her spine. I felt her back curve and she pressed herself closer to me with a sigh. Her fingers melted into my hair, holding my face to hers. I slipped my tongue past her lips and she groaned, gripping my hair tighter, the noise resonated in my groin. She was the most sensual woman I had ever met. She was going to have me undone in minutes. My hands caressed her back and stopped on the zip of her dress, I paused.

"Dimitri," she whispered against my lips. I pulled back a little and she gave me a soft smile and a nod. I slowly unzipped the dress. It was better than unwrapping a present on Christmas day. Once the dress was completely unzipped Rose took a small step backwards and allowed me to remove her arms from the sleeves, then the dress floated down her body and revealed her underneath.

She was wearing a very pale pink thin lace strapless bra and a matching pair of underwear. It unlike anything I could have dreamed of. Her skin was like an unspoiled bowl of milk. Smooth and creamy. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I took her in from her feet to the top of her magnificent head.

"Now it's my turn." Rose smiled placing her hands on my chest and unbuttoning my shirt. She made quick work of it and before I knew it was off and she was removing my jeans. Once they fell to my ankles, I kicked them away. Rose took another step back to survey me and let out a loud sigh.

"You like what you see?" I asked with a smirk.

"It's adequate." she giggled and skipped back towards me, wrapping her body against mine. The feel of her skin against mine was angelic. She kissed me, her lips full and oh so soft against mine.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered against her skin as I lowered my lips against her neck and placed soft worshipping kisses there. Her neck arched to the other side allowing me full access, her nails gripping my biceps.

"If we're going to do this Dimitri, we have a few things to discuss first," Rose said breathlessly.

"anything you want." I smiled my tongue dipping into the little hollow at the base of her throat.

"Dimitri." she chuckled. "I'm serious," she said with a little sigh and a shiver.

"So am I," I said giving her a serious look before cupping her clothed breast in my hand. I could see her pink nipples straining through the flimsy material so I stroked my thumb against it. Rose let out another groan this one louder.

"I want new clothes, and new beauty products." she said her voice hoarse. "and I want you and me to go shopping for them together."

"Done," I answered. I would have it no other way now that I felt disgusted in myself for allowing this beautiful woman to walk in Natasha's shoes.

"I want to stay in here. With you," she said quietly, her fingers brushing through the light dusting of hair on my stomach. I felt the muscles there tighten. I had never had a woman share my bed with me for an entire night. But when I thought about the way I had felt having Rose in the next room over these past few months I had no doubt In my mind, I not only wanted that, I needed that.

"Yes please." I smiled. Rose matched my smile.

"I just have one more condition," she said with a smile.

"yes?" I said with a smile placing my hands on her bare hips.

She bit on her lower lip stopping herself from smirking.

"I want you to make love to me.'

* * *

okay first off. I am so very very sorry for leaving this for like a whole month.

it wasn't my intention and I should have mentioned until January my posting will be a bit helter-skelter. I work in a department store as a makeup artist and its almost Christmas and my store is already playing Christmas carols and we have already started late night trade and I have about 0 Spare time and I have missed writing so much. today was my first free day off to just sit down and write to my heart's content. (I have tomorrow off so I might get another chapter done. who knows)

I also have been thinking about starting to plan my next story. my only problem is the basis of my story isn't a fan fiction it's more original so I'm trying to think of ways I could write book/movie characters into it. but I won't start that until this is done.

but if you would like to hear my idea, I will tell you but you will be sworn to secrecy.

more-over. I have just finished watching the Chilling Adventures of Sabrina and I am obsessed! I love the spooky way they have taken this and I am on pins and needles waiting for the next season. have you guys watched it?

what did you think?

anyway. thanks for all the love and feedback. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Natasha you bitch.

ever wish you could call someone a bitch to their face like Rose. mm I do.

xxx kisses

AlyDhampir.


	16. Chapter 16

**I would like to start off by saying how so so so sorry I am it took me an entire month to get this chapter out. I actually wrote most of it a couple days after posting chapter 15 but I have been working 60 hours a week and with taking some time off with my family for Christmas and new years I haven't had my computer so I did a bit on my phone and it drove me crazy!**

 **anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I think I might be doing another 3-5 chapters fingers crossed.**

* * *

Dimitri didn't answer in words, he didn't need to. I didn't want him to.

He just smiled, it was a smile I had never seen grace his lips, it was pure happiness, a smile that not only lit up his face but reached his eyes and into my soul. I was putty in his hands.

He lifted me off the ground under my butt cheeks and I wrapped my legs and arms around him as he walked us over to the bed. Once there he leant over and gently deposited me on the mattress, his body followed mine and he pressed himself against me into the sheets. It was a delicious feeling, enough pressure to feel him touching skin to skin up my whole body but he was holding himself up a little as to not crush me.

"How did I get so lucky to have someone as amazing as you just walk right into my life," Dimitri said his fingers combing through the hair splayed around my face.

I smiled up at him revelling in the golden flecks in his dark eyes. What was I turning into? I was never this soppy love Lorne girl, but Dimitri made me feel things, things I never thought possible. I had loved Adrian, but this. It felt different, it made me feel whole.

"If you're lucky then so am. I never thought, after the upbringing I had, that I would find someone I could trust, I could rely on." I said touching Dimitri's chest, I could feel his heart beating steady under my fingertips.

Before Dimitri could reply I brought his face down to mine and kissed him. He smiled under my lips and hummed gently. My hands smoothed over his taut back till I got to the waistband of his briefs, my hands pushed under them and my fingers ran across Dimitri's lovely backside. As my fingers made their way around to Dimitri's front slowly, I could feel Dimitri's breathing pick up as he pressed his lips to the side of my neck

"Roza" he whispered, his accent was thicker than usual, his voice husky.

I tugged on Dimitri's briefs and he lifted his hips allowing me to push them out of the way. Dimitri wiggled them off completely and tossed them aside. I allowed my fingers to slowly stroke over his length, which was very impressive. Dimitri made a humming noise in the back of his throat and I couldn't help but grin. It was a sound that made me picture a happy dog being scratched behind the ears.

"Now you," Dimitri said his hands splaying up my stomach and cupping my breasts. His hands went to my back and with a look and a conformation nod, Dimitri unclasped and removed my bra. He leant back onto his knees and just stared, his lips set in a grin. "Amazing," he said after a moment. I grinned and leant up presses my now bare chest to his warm body. The feeling of him against me was breath taking.

"Now the parties" I grinned and pushed Dimitris hands lower.

"A woman who knows what she wants, I like that" Dimitri chuckled as his fingers drew patterns on my inner thighs.

I brushed my fingers through Dimitris hair as his fingers gripped my panties and he pulled them quickly down my legs and tossed them over his shoulder.

"You are beautiful," Dimitri said his voice full of awe. I blushed, normally laying like this I would have felt a sense of nervousness or self-conscious, but the way I could see myself through Dimitris' eyes felt liberating.

I wrapped my legs around Dimitris' waist and pulled him closer. Our naked bodies were pressed together everywhere and the sensation was leaving me shivering.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dimitri said, his finger running over the planes of my face.

"Yes," I said with a smirk "I really do" Dimitri's hand slowly glided from my face down my body, his fingers lingered on my inner thigh before he inserted his finger slowly inside me. I groaned and let my head fall back onto the mattress. I heard Dimitri make a noise in his chest as he slipped another finger, the noise was almost like a purr or a growl. Whatever it was It was very sensual.

I pressed myself into Dimitri's palm, my eyes fluttering closed.

"Is that nice?" Dimitri said. When I opened my eyes, I could see he was smiling at me.

"Extraordinarily." I laughed. "but I know what would feel even better." I said taking Dimitri's wrist and tugging on it till he got the hint and removed his fingers.

"I was going to take my time." he laughed, "so impatient Miss Hathaway."

"Impatient is my middle name, get used to it," I said smirking as I ran my hands down Dimitri's body. "I want things when I want them, and I want it now."

"Your wish is my command," Dimitri said as he lowered himself closer down to me, using his hand to guide his erection at my opening. I lifted my body putting my leg around his hips and in the same motion took him inside of me. The feeling was something I had experienced, but not like this. It felt like not only were our bodies connected but our souls.

I felt my whole body light up, every nerve ending flaring as Dimitri pressed his full length into me and stilled, letting me accustomise, his hot breath on my neck and the soft hairs on his chest touching me were frozen in time, my senses were overwhelmed, but I wanted more.

I started to move my hips and Dimitri met my pace his hands touching my face and caressing my neck. His eyes were locked with mine and I felt like there were tears forming in my eyes, I wasn't used to that. The unbroken eye contact in such an intimate way.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked his hand coming to rest over my heart. I nodded and smiled.

"Better than okay," I said, pulling Dimitri down to me by his neck, I kissed him long and hard. After a minute or so the kisses picked up some momentum and so did our bodies pace, soon I was too breathless to keep kissing Dimitri. Beads of sweat were forming at the base of my throat and I could see beads in Dimitri's hair line. The room was filled with the sound of our harsh breathing and moaning. I was starting to get to the point where I felt like I couldn't think, I couldn't even shape the words to say Dimitri's name anymore.

When Dimitri slipped his hand between our bodies and used the pad of his thumb to stroke that magic little ball of nerves between my legs I exploded. I tried so hard to keep Dimitri's eye contact but I couldn't help but close my eyes. It was like when you had to sneeze, I couldn't control it. Fireworks went off behind my eyelids and my blood felt like it was sizzling through my veins. I was almost screaming Dimitri's name, my nails dug into his taut shoulders, he gave a few more quick thrusts before I felt him find his own release. He loudly groaned my name before biting down hard on his lower lip. His whole body frozen in pleasure.

My heart was pounding out of control when Dimitri's form went limp against mine his head buried in my breasts, his weight was pushing me against the mattress but it was amazing. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and pressed my cheek to the top of his head, his hair was damp and beginning to curl at the ends, I brushed my hand down his back until I felt both our heartbeats steady.

After a few minutes I felt Dimitri hum contently, the sound vibrated through my chest and made me smile. He lifted his head up enough that he could look me in the eyes and gave my breast a soft kiss before pulling himself up onto his elbows, hovering over me his lips lowered and he kissed my bruised lips so gently I felt the tears return to my eyes. This man could be so wild and harsh but had the gentlest side I had ever seen. He was so careful with the things he loved. I kissed him back pouring in my gratitude for him allowing me in past that hard shell of his.

We must have fallen asleep like that, Dimitri cuddled into me his head pillowed on my chest like a child. My eyes were heavy when I opened them, I didn't dare to move when I saw that Dimitri was still asleep. I had never seen him look so young and so peaceful. His brow was perfectly smooth and his lips were curved into a smile, a little dimple at each corner. I lay there for quite some time watching him like that, before I got caught up and brushed away a strand of hair from his cheek. His eyes slowly fluttered open, and he blinked a couple of times before I came into focus and he grinned.

"Now that I could get used to." He said his voice filled with sleep.

"Get used to what?" I smiled stroking his soft hair. For a moment I debated asking Dimitri what kinda shampoo he used, but I didn't want to break this beautiful little moment.

"Waking up to that beautiful face every morning" he breathed. My heart fluttered and gave a little squeeze. So grateful I didn't interrupt Dimitri with my stupid questions.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked, getting us off the topic of that beautiful lovey stuff, I wasn't very good at.

Words, or more so words that weren't sarcasm, were not my strong point.

Dimitri rolled onto his back, his hand resting over his chest and hummed lightly. My mouth was watering at the sight before me. I knew Dimitri had the kind of body most guys dreamed off but last night I hadn't even taken into account just how amazing it was. I had been too lost in lust.

"Wanna go to the gym?" He asked looking over at me as he reached behind himself with his other arm and rested it behind his head. His bicep rippled and bulged and I lost all ability to form a sentence. He had to know what he was doing to me.

"I think I got just about enough of a work out last night." I grinned laying back down on my side facing Dimitri. I reached my hand out and placed it over where Dimitri's sat, over his heart. It felt amazing being able to reach out and touch him as I wanted to the moment I laid eyes on him.

Dimitri arched his brow and shook his head, a cat who stole the cream grin on his face. "Well, what would you like to do then Rosa?" He asked. He spread his fingers out and I intertwined mine with his, I could feel the heat coming off of his skin. Dimitri always seemed to run hot.

"More of this, and maybe some breaks for food. Gotta keep our energy up," I said popping the 'p' at the end.

"I'm not a piece of meat you know," Dimitri said as he rolled his body in one quick swift movement and all of a sudden, he was on top of me. I couldn't help the girlish giggle that left my mouth as Dimitri burrowed his face into my neck and began to nip and kiss and suck on the skin there. I ran my hands down his body relishing every dip and hard plane. Dimitri moved his assault upwards to my ear. His breath was hot in my ear, making the hairs at the back of my neck stand up. His teeth tugged gently at my lobe then he soothed it with a kiss. My hands were kneading Dimitris shoulders like a cat. I was urging him to continue. I wanted more. What could I say, now that I had it, I knew what it was like.

"So sexy." Dimitri purred before saying a few more words in Russian that had a place deep within me clenching.

As I was about to either ask or if I had to beg for more Dimitri's phone rang on his bedside table. . He paused. His lips inches from mine and I desperately wanted to close the gap, but I knew Dimitri was a very important man and I had already kept him in bed till 11. Something I'm sure he had never done before.

"You can get that." I said, cursing myself and the phone at the same time. "I don't mind, I'll still be here when you're done" I gave Dimitri's shoulders a light shove so I could get up and he reached over and grabbed the phone. I caught a glimpse of a girl's picture as the phone rang. She looked beautiful. Dark long brown hair and a beautiful big pair of red lips. Dimitri answered the call in Russian and stood up from the bed, giving me one last look before he walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

I didn't even get to relish in the fact Dimitri had been as naked as the day he was born. Well okay that was a lie. I did get a good long look from the back. But what can I say, I'm greedy, He could have just stood at the end of the bed, it's not like I speak or understand Russian.

I rolled over and picked up my own phone, I had a missed call from Lissa. As I was dialling her number, I heard Dimitri's deep laugh through the jarred door. It was such a warm and happy sound. I frowned standing up and peeking through the gap. He was just standing there in all his glory, his bare-naked ass pressed against the wall. I stifled a grin and jumped as Lissa answered on the other end of the phone.

"Rose? Rose are you there? Have you butt dialled me again." she sighed loudly and I chuckled.

"I'm here Lissa, sorry. I just saw something that had me speechless." I could practically imagine Lissa's raised eyebrow as I heard her chuckle.

"Rosemarie Hathaway rendered silent. Impossible. Quick! Call Nasa I think my best friend has been body snatched by an alien!" I sat down on the bed and laughed.

"Shut up. You called?" I said with a smile. Interrupting Lissa obviously retelling Christian her joke.

"Oh yeah, sorry I did. Victor called. He was so pleased seeing us last night. He wants up to go to some fancy party tonight. It's a costume party. You love costume parties." Lissa was the one who loved costume parties. I didn't, I didn't feel any way towards them, but she loved them so much I always made and effort. But that had always been my life with Lisa, I did everything for her because i never knew how to repay her for all her and her family had done for me. My debt was unpayable and I hated owing people things. Lissa never held it over my head, but in my heart, I could feel it. I never said no to her. I just couldn't.

"Oh awesome," I said hoping I sounded genuine.

"I think I already have our costumes picked out," Lissa said happily.

"Yeah?" I answered laying back in Dimitri's expensive sheets. They smelt like his cologne.

"I was thinking, I could go as a vampire slayer and you could go as a vampire. Cape, fake teeth and all." she laughed.

"Hell no, Lissa Vampires are so 2008 what are your other ideas?"

"no that's all I have." she huffed. "I thought you would like the first idea."

"can I bring a plus one?" I asked lifting my head a little as Dimitri walked back in, his phone dangling in his hand. His brow was raised and he was grinning. I was laying completely naked sprawled across his bed, but he was also standing there stark-naked too.

"What?" Lissa said stunned. "who? I talked to you less than 16 hours ago and you didn't mention any plus ones?"

"When were we talking about Plus ones?" I said with a smile as Dimitri walked over and sat down on the side of the bed. His hand came up and he cupped my cheek, I leant my face into it and kissed his palm. Dimitri's eyes glittered.

"Never mind that. Who do you want to bring? Are you back with Adrian?"

"No, and no. If I can bring a date it's going to be a surprise, you might not even recognise us in our costumes they will be so good." I said sitting up and touching my hand to Dimitri's chest, he leant in and kisses my neck softly, his stubble rough against the soft skin of my shoulder.

Lissa grumbled but it was only a second before she giggled "can't wait. Christian and I will beat you though, meet you at uncle Victors house at 6?" she said. I rolled my eyes. Victor was not Lissa's uncle and I wouldn't call where he lived a 'house' it was a mansion.

"No worries, see you there. Bye Liss." I said breathlessly quickly before hanging up leaving Lissa spluttering on the other end. Dimitri had pushed me back into the pillows and his tongue was circling the shell of my ear.

"I take it I am expected to attend an event with you tonight," Dimitri said quietly in my ear. I stretched my neck letting Dimitri have full access. I bit my lip stifling a smile.

"If you would I would be forever grateful," I said catching Dimitri's eyes as he lent back, I slowly licked my lower lip and he grinned.

"Okay, how are you going to pay me back for my extreme generosity?" he said with a wicked smile. I placed my knees on either side of Dimitri's hips and grabbed his shoulder and threw myself to the side knocking Dimitri into the mattress I sat astride his stomach. He laughed and it was a beautiful sound. I could feel my cheeks flushing. "you could have just asked me to roll over."

"I wanted to do it myself, show you that you can't mess with me." I said leaning over Dimitri's face, my hair like a curtain around us.

"I am very aware of how strong you are." he said touching his thumb to my lip. "now, you were going to show me something?" I nodded my head and gave him a chaste kiss before lowering myself down to Dimitri's groin. 10 minutes later Dimitri was agreeing to every little thing I wanted and more.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter and I am so glad to have finally posted this. I felt so horrible taking my time with this one but for some reason, I found this chapter hard to sit down and get all out. every time I tried to I would get distracted or my family (who have no idea I write) kept interrupting me!

but here we are!

happy 2019 I hope this year brings you everything you wish for. LOVE, HAPPINESS, TRAVEL, HEALTH, GOOD MENTAL STATE!

thank you all! I love you very much.


	17. Chapter 17

A few hours later we were standing in the costume section of our local Party City. Dimitri looked so out of place standing next to all the silly coloured feather boas, I had told him we were going to go to a costume party, so we needed outfits and to go and get dressed, he had come out looking as stylish and put together as always, even out of a suit he looked like he was ready for business. And being my lazy self, I had grabbed the least dressy thing in the closet being a pair of yoga pants and a grey t-shirt with Le-Femme written on it in pearls, my hair tied back in a high pony and only a smear of mascara on I felt so out of place standing next to Dimitri.

"What about these ones?" I asked pulling out two already packaged costumes, they were the red Crayola crayon and the blue Crayola crayon.

"No way," Dimitri said shaking his head.

"So, I guess that's a no to the salt and pepper costumes too?" I smiled. Dimitri just rolled his eyes.

"You know I could have a team of people make us up a costume from scratch in just a couple of hours. What do you want to go as?" he said taking a pair of bright orange shutter shades off the shelf and putting them on. I turned to him and grinned, he looked both ridiculous and adorable.

"I have no idea." I shrugged. "I am the worst at picking costumes."

"I have an idea" Dimitri smirked and grabbed out his phone. He sent a few quick texts then looked up at me. "all done. Costumes will be sent to our house in about two hours. So, we have time to kill. Lunch?" he grinned. I had to admit, I was starving as well. We had worked up quite an appetite, last night and again this morning. My stomach growled as if on cue and Dimitri laughed. It was becoming my favourite sound in the world. 

At 6 o'clock that night Dimitri and I got out from the town car at Viktor's estate and I couldn't help but grin at Dimitri. He looked both adorable and handsome at the same time. I on the other hand probably looked like a potato.

Dimitri grabbed his hat off the back seat and placed it on his head turning to me he smiled.

"I've never been to a costume party before." he laughed. "I kinda like it."

I could understand why Dimitri liked it. He had picked our costumes and it was obvious that this idea had a special place in his heart, because when he had unzipped the dress bags his face had lit up like there was a never-ending meatball sub in there.

"Why cowboys?" I asked looking up at Dimitri. He was wearing a long blackened brown suede duster that reached his ankles. He had blue washed jeans on with a white button-up shirt and a lighter brown almost caramel coloured vest and a bright red handkerchief around his neck, he had topped it off with spurred boots, a chunky black leather belt with a toy handgun hanging off it and a large brown cowboy hat. He looked stupidly gorgeous.

Dimitri shrugged and laughed. "I've just always liked western novels and I thought it would be fun to dress up like one. And well you look absolutely smoking hot in that. So, I did the right thing."

"Oh, you don't think that wearing an adult diaper and coming as a baby would have been flattering to my figure?" I said, my hand running down the soft material of Dimitri's vest. Dimitri shook his head with a rueful smile and placed his hands on my waist.

"You look beautiful in anything, but I put my foot down at you dressing like an adult baby." Dimitri lent down and placed a soft lingering kiss on my forehead and I almost died of heart failure right then and there.

I wasn't one to brag, well not all the time anyway, but I did look pretty hot in this costume, I was more saloon girl then wild west sheriff like Dimitri. I had been sceptical when he had pulled It out of the garment bag. It was a dress in a stiff white material that was bunched and frilly and off the shoulders, but it only came to my mid-thigh, the whole back of the dress, from my waist down to the back of my calves was swathed in a dark brown suede skirt. With frills, the material reached up and circled my abdomen in a corset style accent that clinched in my waist and lifted my breast to an ungodly height. My hair was out and wavy around my shoulders and Dimitri had presented me with a beautiful pair of brown and gold cowgirl boots, that I wore with low denier fishnet tights. I had applied minimal make-up, a small amount of smoked out black eye pencil and mascara but I had added a pop with a dark red burgundy lipstick.

"I think we should easily take out best dressed," I laughed, taking Dimitri's hand I led him towards the house where even from here I could hear the pounding of music and the glow of thousands of fairy lights hung throughout the whole garden. It looked like something out of a fairytale, I guess when you had a limitless budget you could really do anything.

We walked around the side of the house, following the path of lights, they were stretched across the house to the lush green hedge that boarded the whole garden, it created a kind of tunnel of lights, it was beautiful. When we cleared the lights and rounded the hedges the party came into view, a few hundred people milling around in all sorts of finery. My idea of Salt and pepper shakers would have stood out like a sore thumb, this wasn't just your average college frat costume party where people wore blankets as togas and wigs bought at the dollar store. People were wearing gowns and had headpieces that would have cost more than my car. A lady walked past us gently carrying her skirts in her hand, she looked like she had just stepped off a Victorian movie Lott, a man walked past us in the other direction wearing a gladiator costume, it looked like it was made out of real gold, and his sword strapped to his back looked old and antique.

"Okay, maybe we don't have a chance in hell at winning that trophy," I said looking around awestruck, Dimitri was doing the same thing. He pointed in the directions of where Victor had set up an entire wall of real fresh white roses for photos, there was a young woman standing in front of it in a shimmering fairy costume, her long wavy Icey blonde hair grazed the small of her back, we watched as she tucked it behind her ear and revealed that she had pointed ears in the same lovely shade of purple as her dress, she looked like a real mythical creature.

"Wow." was all Dimitri said. "Rich people are nuts."

"Yourself included." I laughed. Dimitri looked at me and just grinned, something about the way he was dressed made my stomach flutter with butterflies. He looked so happy.

"Rose!" I heard someone call, my head turned and I saw Lissa rushing over to us towing a miserable looking Christian. She was the embodiment of Queen Elsa from Frozen. She had her snowy hair in a braid behind her back and was wearing the same beautiful blue flowing dress with the sheer glittery cape, she had an extravagant blue diamond broach holding the cape around her throat and a glittering tiara in her hair. She spun in a little circle showing off the outfit, the sheer white cape had sparkly silver snowflakes and she had the same small snowflakes dusted through her hair, she left glitter in her wake, it shed down around her, she was covered in it head to toe.

"Wow," I said my eyes wide. "you're glittery." I laughed.

"Tell me about it. I'm going to be cleaning glitter out of the apartment and car for months. We're going to have to move to get rid of it all." Christian said crossing his arms. He was dressed like Hans, a long gold coat and his dark hair styled in a comb-over, I thought it was hilarious he was dressed like the villain.

"Pshh." I scoffed. "you've never cleaned A thing in your life."

"Now, now Rose, this is a party. Behave yourself. And you too Christian." she said giving us both stern looks.

"Or she'll turn you to ice," Dimitri said beside me. I shook my head but Lissa looked at Dimitri with a grin that filled her whole face.

"I was hoping that it was you that Rose was bringing tonight," she said happily clapping her hands together. He long fingernails were painted blue at the base but the tips looked like they had been dipped in white glitter. "does this mean that the two of you are more than coworkers." Lissa said biting on her lower lip with a sheepish smile.

"Liss," Christian groaned. "can't you stay out of peoples love lives for once. That's how Rose ended up dating Adrian and look how that turned out." Lissa looked shocked.

"Me?" she said with a flabbergasted look. "I didn't force Rose into anything, I-I" Lissa looked at me her big green eyes wide. "oh shoot, I did didn't I." I shrugged my shoulders and gave Lissa a smile.

"you kinda did. But it's all good now. Speak of the devil." I said as I spotted the very man himself at the drink table, he wasn't wearing a costume but he had managed to shove a very rough and last minute looking cardboard sword through his belt. He was talking animatedly to a young woman. She had blonde hair cut in a sharp bob just below her jaw and was wearing a grey business suit, she looked too young to be wearing such a stuffy outfit, even if it was just a costume.

"He doesn't seem to be doing to bad for himself," Christian laughed. "Hey Adrian, over here!" He yelled waving his arms around, everyone's head turned to look at Christian loud exclamation and Lissa turned bright red. Adrian made his way over the girl walking hesitantly behind him.

"Hey, I was hoping you guys would be here" Christians threw his arms around Lissa, her glitter transferring to his navy blue Tee. He gave Christian a manly embrace and then turned to me and Dimitri standing my back touching Dimitris front. "So you guys are together now," He said.

Lissa made a disapproving noise beside him and he shrugged his shoulders

"Yeah, we are," I said giving Adrian a small smile, I didn't want him to hate me. I still wanted Adrian in my life.

"That's good Rose, really. I hope he makes you happy." Adrian leant over and gave me a hug. I squeezed his body and sighed as I took on a deep breath of his familiar scent. He didn't hug Dimitri but he didn't glare at him and I took that as a good sign.

"Who's this?" I said pointing to the girl with the blonde bob who was still standing behind Adrian but was studying a couple dressed like Bonnie and Clyde. Adrian smiled and took her arm tugging her forward.

"This is my date, Sydney," he exclaimed happily. Sydney's cheeks turned bright red.

"Hey Sydney," I said first. "my names Rose, and this is my date, Dimitri." I offered her my hand and she took it, giving it a single efficient pump then did the same to Dimitri.

"I'm Lissa, and this is my unhappy boyfriend Christian," Lissa said leaning in and giving Sydney a hug, her eyes bulged out of her head at the shock of being suddenly assaulted by a giant sparkly snow globe.

"Sorry," I laughed. "Lissa likes to hug people if you stick around, You will kinda get used to it. Usually, a lot less glitter involved." I said tugging on Lissa's arm so she would release the poor girl. I was worried that Lissa had done some damage as Sydney looked like a strong wind would blow her away.

"That's okay, Adrian told me what to expect. He talks about you guys all the time. Well, that is he's never mentioned you though." Sydney said pointing her long thin finger at Dimitri.

"He's new to the group" Christian said. "slept his way to the heart of the club." I rolled my eyes but Dimitri looked as shocked as Sydney did.

"I-I well no, that's not how it happened." Dimitri stuttered before giving a nervous laugh.

"It's alright babe," I said glaring at Christian. "he was just joking, he obviously hasn't had his orange juice today and that makes him a bit of an ass."

"I hate orange juice," Christian said sulkily.

"I know. That's the point." I said shoving his arm. Lissa groaned. But Christian and the others were laughing.

"So how did the two of you meet?" Lissa asked smiling her bright smile at Sydney.

"At his bar," Sydney said, I arched my brow to the best of my abilities and looked between Adrian and Sydney, she did not look like the usual girl who walked through Adrian's club. Adrian laughed and shook his head.

"It's a bit different to what you're thinking. It was during the day Sydney is a health and safety inspector," he said. It made sense, she did look like she had just come back from some very important office job.

"Ah so you slept with her and bought her to a fancy party to pass your health and safety inspections," Christian said. Sydney blanched, and Adrian just rolled his eyes.

"I would never allow my relationship with someone to sway my results, plus the inspection was three weeks ago. Adrian would gain nothing for bringing me to this party when his results have been finalized and registered." Sydney said giving Adrian a smile, there was so much affection in the way he looked down at her. He was proud of her for sticking up for herself.

"Christian." I groaned. "why do you have to stick your big fat foot in your mouth all the time. What Lissa doesn't spend enough time with you? Doesn't tell you-you're a good boy enough?"

"I was just joking," Christian said giving Sydney a smile. He liked her sass. Not many people could bite back to Christian's jibes as I did. "you two look great together."

"where's Viktor?" I asked Lissa "I want to thank him for inviting us."

"I don't know.' Lissa shrugged. I haven't seen him yet, maybe he is going to make a big show of his arrival. Come in on a horse or a blimp."

I couldn't help but laugh picturing frail old Viktor riding into the party on a tiny Shetland pony.

"I forgot to tell you that he invited me to dinner tonight," Lissa said with a smile. Adrian and Sydney were talking to Christian so only Dimitri and I had heard her.

"really? Why?" I asked. "just you, not him too?" I pointed at Christian's back.

"No just me. He said he has a special surprise for me." she beamed. "I should go mingle if my mother knew I just stood there talking to my friends at a party like this she would kill me," Lissa said as she grabbed her boyfriend's arm mid-sentence and dragged him off. Adrian gave me a smile before putting his arm around Sydney and walking into the crowd.

Dimitri put his hands on my waist and lent down his lip's centimetres from my ear. I could feel his hot breath stirring the fine hairs. "what's wrong? You're so tense." his hands massaged up my back until they were at my shoulders and I realized I was tensing them. "is it about Adrian and Sydney." he said kindly.

"No." I sighed, leaning back into his strong grasp. " I think that is the best news ever, but I'm worried about Liss." I said looking over my shoulder at Dimitri. His brow was furrowed.

"what are you worried about, her killing Christian the next time he makes a stupid comment?" Dimitri said. I laughed.

"Lissa has rose coloured glasses on, she doesn't care what Christian says, she thinks he's endearing. He speaks his mind." I scoffed. "it's more about this Viktor thing."

"What about it?" Dimitri said as he turned me around to face him. His hands didn't leave my shoulders. I felt very comforted and secured in his arms.

"Well it's just, he was so angry at Liss and me when we left him firm. He said that he owed it to Lissa's parents to look after us and he couldn't do that while we weren't in his arms reach. What if at dinner he convinces her to come back to him?" I said looking up into Dimitri's big brown eyes. He was listening too intently to me it made me smile inside. My concerns weren't nothing to him.

"And going back to work with Viktor is a bad thing?" he said his voice hushed as more people milled around us.

"Yeah. Lissa's depression was at its worse while she was working alongside Viktor. It isn't was she enjoys doing, but it was her parents did. So, for so long she just kept doing it until one night I came home and lissa had, harmed herself. She said it was to release all the anxiety and sadness she was feeling." I shivered at the memory.

I would never forget it. I had thought she was dead. Lying in the bathroom in a pool of her own blood. I had sworn years ago to protect her with my everything. But that day it had become reality. Not only did I have to protect her from the outside world I had to protect her from herself.

Dimitri pulled me into my arms and kissed me softly until my knees were weak. He pulled back and lovingly touched my hair, his finger winding around a loose peace at the front. "I won't let her leave our company. Anything he offers her. I will double it" he smiled at me. "you have me now. You're not on your own out here."

I couldn't help the tears that welled in my eyes. I had always been alone. I had only ever had Liss. And now here this amazing man was in front of me. Declaring that he was all mine and I was all his. Everything he said was right and everything about him was perfection. Dramas off the world be gone. I was the happiest I had ever been in my life. 

* * *

there it is. chapter 17 and again. so sorry for the delay.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I hope to have another chapter up hopefully next week.

thank you so much, everyone, for reading and reviewing this story.

I love you all.


	18. Chapter 18

When I woke up the day after the party my head was a little sore. Somehow I had managed to get a bit more drunk than I had intended, but the waitress topped up my glass of wine every time I had less than half a glass so I had no idea how many drinks I'd ended up having.

I rolled over and grinned as wide as I physically could. Dimitri was lying beside me, his chest bare and his face pillowed on his hand. His face looked so peaceful. He looked his age, no frowning or looks of concern. Just beautiful dark long lashes and full pink lush lips. I couldn't help myself, I scooted myself closer and leant in until I could feel Dimitri's steady breath against my own lips. I paused there for a moment soaking in his lovely face. When I had my fill, I closed the small gap and touched my mouth to his. For a split second there was no reaction, but then I felt Dimitri's lips move under mine, then after another second Dimitri's hand found its way into my hair as he rolled onto his back, I was gripping his shoulder holding myself above him.

After an unmeasurable amount of time I pulled back to take a deep breath and couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips, Dimitri opened his dark eyes and they were smoldering, my heart missed a beat. He was the sexiest man I had ever met. He could have me weak at the knees with just that one look.

"Good morning Miss Hathaway. Do I have to pay extra for a wake-up call like that." he grinned, but the smile slipped from my face. I didn't like the idea that Dimitri was thinking I only did these things because he was paying me. It made me feel cheap. Without a word I rolled over and slipped out of the bed. My feet hit the floor and I hurried to the cupboard were Dimitri's housekeeper had moved most of my own clothing. I saw him sit up out of the corner of my eyes as I closed the closet door behind me.

"Rose?" I heard his muffled voice call from behind the door but I didn't answer. I couldn't. I had been so sure last night and the night before that Dimitri knew my feelings for him and I his. But he clearly didn't, he thought this was about money? Or authority. Honestly, I'd still love Dimitri if tomorrow he lost his whole fortune.

I grabbed something blindly off one of the racks and a pair of shoes and some new underwear and opened the door. I tried not to look over at Dimitri as I walked through his room to the door. He was sitting on the end of the bed.

"Where are you going Rose?" he asked standing up. I opened the door and turned to look at him. He was wearing nothing but a pair of briefs and I groaned internally. How could I be so mad at him but also so turned on at the same time, his hair was loose and hanging around his shoulders like a Russian Fabio.

"To my own bathroom." I snapped.

"Why you can use my shower, it's big enough for two..." he said with a sly smile.

"No thanks," I said straightening my back. I knew I wasn't going to be intimidating wearing nothing but a lacy blue bra and panties set but I glared at Dimitri. "I wouldn't want you to have to shell out any extra money on my affection." I turned and left the room before I could hear Dimitris reply. I knew deep down I was being petty. It was a joke, but I couldn't help it, he meant more to me than I think even I could comprehend and what if he didn't feel the same. Why would he? I wasn't anything special.

After having a shower and getting dressed I sat on the end of the bed my hair dripping wet just staring at myself in the mirror against the wall. I wanted to text Lissa -but I couldn't, I had left my phone in Dimitri's room- Talking to Lissa was what I always did when I was upset. I needed her advice; she was always able to talk me around when my self-doubt was at its worst. But without her I was trapped inside my own head, all I could think were things like why would Dimitri want me when even my own mother and father didn't?

"Rose, can I come in?" I heard a soft voice ask. I turned to look at Dimitri, he was standing behind the half-open door using it as a shield, his face looked open and sad. I shrugged my shoulders turning back towards the mirror. He came towards me holding something out in his hand. It was my phone. "your phone keeps ringing." I turned to him and gave him a tight smile of acknowledgement before taking the phone.

I thought it was going to be Lissa who was trying to contact me but it wasn't. It was Christian. It was weird, Christian never called me, but I had multiple messages and missed calls from him. Dimitri must have seen the change on my face because he sat down beside me and put his hand on my knee.

"Everything okay Rose?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Something must be seriously wrong. Christians tried calling me 8 times in the last hour." I said opening the messages.

' _Rose, is Lissa with you?'_

' _Rose, you know I wouldn't be messaging you unless absolutely necessary. Have you seen Liss?'_

' _Rose please, I'm worried'_

' _Please, I'm seconds away from calling the cops. If Lissa came home with you two and you just passed out you have to let me know.'_

' _Please Rose, tell her I'm sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice, it's just I know how fragile her mental state can be.'_

"Dimitri... Lissa didn't come home with us last night, did she?" I asked desperately. This wasn't like Liss, even when she was mad at Christian and needed space, she would let him know she was safe, but she was usually with me. I turned and looked at the nightstand at the alarm clock, it was after 2 pm.

"No, the last time we saw her last night was when Adrian introduced us to his new girlfriend," Dimitri said, he looked a little worried too. "Why?"

"Her and Christian apparently had a fight last night and she didn't come home," I said worrying my bottom lip. Where else would she go? She trusted very few people in New York. "I'm going to call him." I pressed on his missed call and it began ringing. He picked up on the first ring.

"Rose. Is Lissa with you." he practically yelled it. I could hear the panic in his voice.

"No, I'm sorry Christian she isn't," I said cursing the how weak my voice sounded, I couldn't do anything right today.

"I'm really worried Rose," Christian took a deep rattling breath on the other end of the line. "we had a big fight after dinner and I stormed off and left and I thought she would just come to you like she usually does when I'm an idiot but she always answers my calls and her phone isn't even turned on." I could see the image in my head of Christian pacing in the lounge room clutching the phone. He was a strong stubborn imbecile, but when it came to Vasilissa he was putty.

"Have you called Adrian? Maybe she went to his house or the club." I said pulling on my shoes, Dimitri had left the room.

"Yes, when you wouldn't pick up I called him, he was already awake. Him and his new chick were hiking and hadn't even heard from Liss since they saw her at the party and left a few minutes later." I was shocked by Christians words, even in a time like this I was aghast that Sydney had gotten Adrian to hike!

"It's okay Christian, I think I might know where she is, it might be best if I go an check by myself," I said heading out to the lounge room and looking for one of Dimitri's many car keys on the mantel. I wanted a normal car that wouldn't stand out too much.

"Rose, I-" Christians voice broke and I paused my searching.

"It's okay Christian, I will find her, I promise." and with that, I hung up, grabbed a set of Mazda keys and shot off down the elevator to the parking lot. I didn't wait to tell Dimitri where I was going, I didn't have the time or patience right now.

The car I picked was the least conspicuous but it was still a bright sparkling red. It was a dream to drive and I found myself enjoying the trip even though my heart was pounding the entire time. When I found my way winding around the massive driveway, I could feel the beads of sweat forming on the back of my neck. I hadn't realized how much I still hated this place. How the hairs on my arms stood to attention and my blood rushed around my head. I still remembered vividly finding Lissa in one of the many bathrooms here, lying in a pool of her own blood her pale wrists marred with thin slices, her face was white and pulse was so faint I was sure she would die before I could get her to the hospital.

I parked the car behind a corpse of trees and crept towards the house. I had no idea what my plan was, should I be scurrying and breaking in or could I just walk straight through the doors like I always had. I stood in the shade of a large tree for a moment before making up my mind and made my way up the stone staircase. I gave the large oak door one quick knock before opening the door and hurrying into the foyer. I always forgot how huge this house, or more likely called a mansion was. There were two sets of stairs in the large entrance, one went to the west wing and the other the east, we had never been allowed down the east wing. Victor had just said it was were his sleeping quarters were.

As I made my way up the unused east wing staircase my heart was pounding harder, why was I drawn to this side of the building. Lissa had always had a suite at the end of the west hall right at the end overlooking the brilliant garden we had been in less than 24 hours ago. But I was pulled in the other direction. I pushed open the door to the hallway and it creaked unhappily under my weight. This side of the hall was dimly lit and didn't have the same flare, there was no brilliant blue and gold wallpaper and no family portraits. The wallpaper here was a dull green and was peeling and bulging. The same red carpet this end was dull and splattered in some mystery substances, puffs of dust flew around with my every footstep. It was eerie, why would Victor choose to leave half his house in disrepair.

Near the end of the hallway stood the only door that wasn't propped open. The others I had passed were only empty wooden rooms or bathrooms in different states of dilapidation. This was a different kind of door, it looked more like metal and had a lock on the handle, I looked around before I crouched down and pressed my ear to the cool metal. I couldn't hear much behind it but I could almost feel Lissa's presence. She was close.

I patted down my hair and thanked whoever it was up there watching over me, I had a singular bobby pin tucked near my ear I hadn't taken out. I pulled apart the prongs until it cracked in half and pulled off the little plastic end and shoved both halves of my crude lock pick into the keyhole, it had been years since I had broken into anywhere, I hadn't needed to since my days at the academy. I wiggled around the two pieces till I felt the little tumblers inside click and move, the bobby pin broke off stuck in the mechanism and I cursed hoping I had unlocked it before my tool had given way.

I stood up and looked around again before taking in a deep breath and giving the door handle a cautious tug, it moved in my hand I turned the handle all the way and pushed the door with my other hand and the door flew open with a surprising easiness.

Lissa was sitting on the ground in an all-white sterile looking room, she didn't look to be conscious, she was slumped against a wall still in her Queen Elsa costume, the glitter had rained down around her and her beautiful painstakingly done makeup was smeared all over her pale face. I ran over to her and crouched down, pressing my finger to the pulse point in her neck I felt her steady heartbeat against my fingertips and sighed in relief.

"She's alive." I heard a voice say. I jumped up and out practically out of my own skin. Victor was standing in the other side of the room against a closed door I hadn't even noticed, he was leaning heavily on his cane.

"Victor, what is the meaning of this? Did you kidnap Lissa last night." I bent cautiously back down and touched Liss's face, she didn't stir.

"Kidnap is such a strong word, can you really 'kidnap' your own family?" I looked up a Victor to see if he was serious and he was smirking. "it was a necessary evil, my dear Rosemary."

"I can't imagine it was," I said shaking my head, I picked up Lissa's arm and let it go, it slumped back straight away onto her legs. She was out too the world. "Why the fuck would you need to do this."

Victor arched his brow "Langue Rosemary." he reprimanded. "you don't even realize how special Vasilisa is. Her blood." he smiled down at Lissa's form, the smile left the hair at the back of my neck standing, it was a serene or a pleasant smile, it was predatory.

"Her blood?" I almost laughed, it wasn't funny but I was so anxious and scared that I couldn't even wrap my head around what he was saying. I looked down at Lissa and noticed her other arm tucked by her side, her inner elbow was wrapped in a clean white bandage, I leant over and ripped off the material, underneath were multiple clean puncture wounds. "You took her blood?" I gasped.

"Precisely," Victor said looking over at me with the same creepy smile. "I've put it to good use. I have to say, I thought I'd have more time before you barged in here, that new boyfriend of yours obviously doesn't keep you very preoccupied.' I almost got up and punched him but remembered that he was a frail old man and I would probably kill him, I gritted my teeth and glared at him.

"Tell me why did you take her blood?" I said my fists clenched by my sides.

"I needed it. I've waited a lot longer than I should have for more of it.' he said walking closer towards us, he didn't seem to be limping as much as he usually did. "When Vasilisa worked for me I used to take her blood, willingly, of course, bi-weekly drug tests. But when she up and quit and left I tried to stop, I thought I wouldn't need more but I did so I tried with others but it was only her blood that worked."

"Excuse me what? You drink blood?" I said shocked, did Victor think he was some kind of vampire?

"No, you silly girl. I don't drink it, think of it like a vaccine, just a small amount injected into my system, but my team think they could collect enough to give me a complete transfusion of the blood. We already started with a few injections this morning and tomorrow we will complete the treatment"

"Why? Why her?" I said looking down at Lissa. How much blood had they already taken?

"She's royalty." he smiled and walked over, touching Lisa's pale white hair gently. "back in the ancient days in the old country the Dragomir's were kings and queens they ruled over the people because they had talents like no others, their blood was more potent and richer than any other normal humans. This was all a myth, people claimed to be healed by the Dragomir's that is why they were royalty. They saved thousands of people from the Plague and famines. When Vasilisa's parents died I tested their blood and the legends were true, I knew then that Vasilisa would save me from the clutches of death."

I just stared at him, it's all I could do. "You're fucking insane," I said shaking my head.

"No, I am not. I have a tumour in my lung, it was spreading through my body. The Dragomir's knew, I only had months to live and they never offered me their blood to save me. I was their friend their family. It was ill-fated their deaths, but I believe it too was a means to an end so that they would leave to me, Vasilisa's blood." Victor suddenly threw his cane against the wall and stood up straight.

"The Dragomir's left Lissa in your care not just her blood they thought you would take care of her and love her, not prod her and kill her." my nails were digging into the palms of my hands as I squeezed them so tightly.

"Well it seems that it is the other way around, Lissa's blood means I could live forever, stay young and healthy for all of the eternity." he grinned at me, in just the short amount of time I had been in the room I could see that Victor held himself straighter, his hair seemed thicker and darker and his skin looked ageless. I couldn't believe my eyes, he looked 10, maybe more years younger.

"But Lissa won't live forever." I said "and if you kill her then you won't have any more blood. You have what you need, let her go. Let us go and we won't tell anyone." I said looking down at Lissa I could see her eyelids flickering like she why trying to wake up.

"That you are right about young Rosemarie, she won't live forever. But I don't need her too. I just need her alive long enough to collect the blood that I will need. If she stays alive past then, then so be it. She can live here until she is grey and old and I am still young and beautiful." he smiled and walked back towards the door. "as for you..." he knocked on the door and a huge man ducked through the door, he stood beside Victor and the difference between their heights and builds were startling. Victor gave him a pat on the shoulder blade.

"You're going to have me killed?" I said shocked.

"You should have stayed well enough alone, I gave you the option and you didn't take it. Play stupid games win stupid prizes, Rosemary. Which would you prefer? Would you like my friend here to crush your head between his hands right this moment, or do you want to stay here and tend to Lissa in her final days on this earth than when she breathes her last breath so shall you, together." Victor grinned again as he stared at me my mouth agape.

"Those are no options," I said willing myself not to cry.

Victor opened his arms out wide his palm stretched out. "Tick tock, I don't have all day." he laughed. "well not for you anyway."

"My friends will come for us," I said quickly trying to buy some time so I could think.

"I doubt it. But even so. We shall be relocating after the procedure just to be sure."

I stood there my eyes locked on Lissa's pale sparkly form and took a steadying deep breath.

"I've made my decision," I said straightening my back and glaring at the men in front of me.

* * *

 **I am so so so so sorry that it has been so long in between chapters but I have actually been on holidays. I finally got to go to America and I had just the best time. I did everything that I wanted to do. Universal studios were amazing, I did a little pee in my pants on the mummy ride. Disney land was great but I was a little disappointed i didn't get to go on splash mountain. Las Vegas was just magical and San Diego was beautiful SEA word there was so much fun. I thank you all so much for allowing me this time off for myself and my family and I will try my hardest to finish this story off in a timely matter**

 **I love you all so much and thank you for you're beautiful reviews on my last chapter they mean the world.**


	19. Chapter 19

just a little trigger warning here. it gets a little dark.

* * *

I sat there for what felt like hours, sitting on the ground. My back against the wall, Lissa's long pale hand clasped between mine in my lap. My mind was racing, I had agreed to stay with Lissa until Victor didn't need her anymore and killed us both. But I wasn't going to let that happen, I couldn't just give up. My story, our story. Couldn't end here.

I felt Lissa's fingers twitch while I was wondering if both Lissa and I could fit through the air vents above us. I looked across and her big green eyes were open and confused. She sat up straighter from where she was slumped against the wall.

"Where are we Rose?" She croaked, her voice was dry and husky. I watched her lick her lips and wince. I wished I had a glass of water I could offer her.

"Well it's not the Four Seasons" I grimaced, even in times like these humour was how I stopped myself from crying. Lissa pulled her hand across her eyes and scrubbed, trying to wake herself up. I could see the glitter raining down from her eyeshadow onto her pale cheeks.

"I can see that, but it looks like we're in some kinda dungeon and I feel like I've been given a once over with a cheese grater" she frowned. She looked down at the soft flesh in her inner arm and the little colour that she had was gone. "What the f-" she started to yell before I grabbed her arms and shushed her.

"Shh shh, quiet down please Lissa. I'd rather he didn't know you were awake" I said looking towards the door Victor and his goon has left through.

"I don't understand" Lissa quietly sobbed. "Please Rose, what's going on?" Her beautiful eyes filled with tears and my heart broke, I couldn't stand to see Lissa upset, I cared more about her wellbeing than I did my own. I would walk through hot coals just to never have to see the look she was giving me ever again. She was desperate, terrified and lost.

I pulled her close and hugged her, she burrowed her face into the crook my my neck and I could feel her whole-body quivering. I tucked my face behind her hair hiding my lips from what I surmised was a security camera and whispered. "Victor Dashkov is holding us hostage, he believes that your blood can cure his cancer, he has lost his mind." I felt Lissa tense in my arms and hugged her tighter. I couldn't believe what Victor was saying but I had witness with my own eyes his change in just the few sort minutes I had observed him.

"My blood?" Lissa sobbed. Before I could explain further the door crashed open and rebounded against the wall behind it with a booming clash. Lissa and I sprang apart and I whipped around to the source of the noise. Victor was standing in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest.

"See, I told you she wasn't dead Rosemarie." Victor grinned. I jumped to my feet and my stomach rolled and something deep within my screamed for me to kill this man. But I couldn't. That wasn't me, I wasn't a killer. I helped people. But if it came down to Lissa or him. I would save her, every time.

"Uncle Victor?" Lissa sobbed. "what's going on?" Victor looked down at Lissa, the girl he claimed was his family and grinned.

"Why, you've saved my life young Vasilisa." Victor said coming over and offering his hand out to Lissa. I practically growled. It was a deep gruttle sound in my throat. Victor nor Lissa noticed but his goon who was standing behind him glared at me. Lissa put her hand in Victors and he almost shot Lissa flying as he pulled her up.

"Sorry my dear." he said righting her. In her weak state she wafted like a leaf. "I'm afraid I'm still getting used to my knew found strength." he chuckled.

"So, what Rose said is true. You've taken my blood." Lissa asked, Victor nodded giving his shoulders a little shrug like this was old news. "Why?" Lissa whispered, and my heart contracted, she sounded like a little girl, there was no confidence in her voice like I had grown used to, she was meek and shy again, just like she had been when we lived in this house in the past.

"I knew I should have waited till you were awake to explain this. I've already gone over this with Rosemarie. Your blood, your family's blood is magic. Your blood has and will heal me, keep me young, so that I may continue to run my business and live." Victor said patting Lissa's pale cheek.

"But you only had to ask." Lissa said quietly. "we are family. I would have given you my blood willingly if you had asked." Lissa's lower lip quivered and I put my hand on her back. She wasn't going to like what Victor had to say next.

"What a lovely sentiment. But unfortunately, it wouldn't work quite like that I'm afraid. See it's not just one vial of your blood I need. But all of it." Victor dropped his hand from Lissa's face and she snapped backwards like he had slapped her.

"You want me to give my life for yours?" She gasped.

Victor shook his head. "That isn't the way I would put it."

"And how the fuck would you put it?" I seethed glaring at him. He slowly turned to face me and arched his brow.

"I was wondering how long it would be before we got your intellectual input Rosemarie. Classy as always." he clicked his tongue shaking his head. I went to move forward but was blocked by Victor's bodyguard.

"Step back, miss." he said, his voice was very deep. I glared at him but took a small step back. I wasn't going to do anything anyway, just get in Victors face and yell every swear word I knew. And that was a lot, over the years I had even learned them in different languages. How's that for intellectual.

"Anyway, what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." he turned and gave me a look. "yes, you will no longer live and I will. But I should believe that is something you would want. You can be with your family now. This world can be cruel and it has done its best to faught you young Vasilisa. Let me burden myself with this life." Victor steepled his fingers and rested them on his chin as he smiled at Lissa. My stomach churned. I had heard Lissa say things along those lines when she was in the thickest of her depression

"I... I don't want to die." she said her voice a little stronger than before. "I want to live. I want to marry Christian and start a family and watch my children grown and have their own children. I'm not ready." she turned her head to look and me, her eyes big and scared.

"You're only making this harder on yourself." Victor sighed. He turned towards his muscle man and said something quietly. The man quickly opened the door pressing himself flat to the wall as he walked out so I couldn't catch a glimpse and after a second he was back. Holding a little white medicine bottle"

"What is that?" I said gripping Lissa's hand and tugging her behind me.

"It's fine. Vasilisa here has been taking these for years." Victor took the bottle and tipped two large blue pills out into his palm.

"I've never seen those before in my life." Lissa said poking her head around my shoulder to get a better look.

"Well of course you haven't. I used to put them in your food. See to help me heal I needed to inject you with my own blood, you needed my illness in your system. Like a vaccine, so that your body knew how to fight it. But your body was healing itself every time. Much too quickly and the first few transfusions I took did nothing." Victor paused for dramatic effect. "So, I researched and spoke to experts and found out your body was rejecting the virus, like a bad egg. And that's when I gave you medicine for people who had had organ transplants. But an unknown side effect. Depression, mania and a few hallucinations. No big deal in the grand scheme of things."

Lissa stared blankly at Victor. "You did this to me? I almost killed myself." she shuttered. Victor nodded and he did look bothered this time.

"Yes, yes as I said, I did not intend for that aversive reaction to the drugs, I was very concerned when you almost died. But I had thought all I needed was just the one injection of blood to heal me, you were still on the medicine just in case. But it was the very day before your almost death that I started to fail again. I knew I needed more and I almost lost it. The blood."

"And Lissa." I injected. He talked about her like all she was was a walking blood bag.

"One in the same." he said with a shrug. "while you were at the hospital my team carefully extracted enough blood that it wouldn't harm you but would possibly delay your healing time and I thought I was all set. But then you left. And I ran out and I was weak and frail and I will not live like this ever again." Victor had begun to raise his voice near the end and even I cringed.

"So, you're going to kill me?" Lissa asked. Victor shook his head, not denying it but in frustration.

"Do I have to explain this for the 100th time. Yes. But not right this instant. I need to get enough blood to last me though till I see fit and really, I don't see a point to ever dying if I don't have too. But it may take a while. I will have to almost drain you, then let you heal and then the cycle with continue until I say stop and we will just take that extra pint and you will drift into nothingness, it's quite kind it you ask me."

Lissa turned to me. "and you will let Rose go?" I knew she didn't believe it but her voice had so much hope in it. Victor scoffed loudly and Lissa cringed then started sobbing. "No, you can't. She won't tell anyone, I promise. I will make her promise; she won't interfere if you just let her go."

"Lissa." I gasped. "you know I would never agree to that. I will fight for you till the end." Lissa shook her head, her tears splattering down her cheeks.

"I don't want that. I don't want you to die for me. I'm not worth that, I want one of us to live. You have Dimitri now. Think of your beautiful future together." She gripped my hands and I was surprised in the strength in which she held them.

"As touching as this is," Victor drawled, his back was leaning against the wall. "it's really neither of your decisions, and plus Rosemarie already agreed to staying here until you die and not a moment longer." he smiled; it was a sick twisted smile.

Lissa didn't have to ask, she knew he didn't mean I could leave on my own fruition, he meant leave this earth. She covered her mouth and sobbed harder.

"Why did you agree to that?" She cried.

"It was better than his other offer of Immedient head crushing." I seethed.

Lissa looked at the bodyguard and she was all green shimmering puppy dog eyes and full pouty lips. "You wouldn't really do that?" she asked the man sniffing. He looked taken aback.

"Of course, he would" Victor grunted. "he works for me and he does what I tell him." Lissa kept her eyes locked on the other man and he looked visibly uncomfortable.

"What's your name?" Lissa said with her head tilted to the side.

"Spiridion." he answered. He looked over at Victor and he looked pissed. He gave him a hand motion and Spiridion left through the door.

"Well" Victor said coming forward. He grabbed Lissa's hand and dropped the pill in it. "Down the hatch." he said with a wicked smile. 

* * *

Thank you all for my beautiful reviews. I love reading them

where do you suggest I go on my next holiday. I was thinking Japan. I speak a little Japanese so I thought it might be fun.

hopefully this chapter did upset anyone, but if it did. my Private messenger is always open.


	20. Chapter 20

I sat with Lissa's head in my lap. Tears stained her face as she rested fitfully. Moments after Victor had told Lissa to take the medicine that she refused; two men had come in at Victor's request. One held Lissa, I could see her pale skin purpling at his aggressive grip on her bare arms. I jumped towards her but was quickly pinned against a man's strong chest. It was Spiridon. I looked up at him and he was grimacing as I bucked my legs back and forth trying to pry myself from his arms.

Lissa was screaming as Victor stepped closer grabbing her chin. I clawed at my captors' arms and I felt him tighten his grip on me, I could tell that his grip kept faltering.

"Please Rose, stop struggling. It will only make it worse for her," he said so quietly I'm not even sure I was meant to hear it. I didn't stop though I had to get to Lissa. She was shaking her head her lips pressed firmly together.

"Open your mouth you little bitch." the guy who was crushing Lissa in his grip yelled. I growled and renewed my attempts. Lissa looked terrified. Every fiber of my being was screaming out for Lissa, it was worse watching Liss being tortured than if it was me. I watched helplessly flopping around as Victor pinched Lissa's nose closed with one hand and shoved the poisons tablet against her lips. Lissa stopped struggling, squeezing her eyes shut at the onslaught of tears, I knew it wasn't long before she would either open her mouth to breath or pass out from a lack of oxygen.

"Don't fight it Vasilisa," Victor said in what I assume was his soothing voice. Her eyes flew open as she took a gasping breath and Victor shoved the tablet down Lissa's throat and clamped his hand down on her mouth like she was a dog taking his medicine. I watched in horror as Lissa swallowed and shuttered. Spiridon didn't loosen his grip on me and Victor took a step back and patted Lissa on the head. "Good, smart girl."

Victor made a hand motion towards the camera and the door popped open. Victors daughter Natalie and another woman walked in behind her; I couldn't help my mouth dropping open. She had always looked so small and meek but now she held her head high and walked with a distinct flounce, her eyes glided over the room landing on me she gave a nonchalant smile before landing on Lissa with a scowl. I couldn't believe it, when Lissa and I had lived here Natalie was like a little sister to us. She came to us with her problems and doubts and we tried to help her the best we could. She was only a year or two younger than us and I thought she worshipped the ground Lissa walked on. But it was clear at the way she was burning at the sight of Lissa it was all an act.

"Natalie, darling. Nice of you to join us. Say hello to our guests." Victor was cheerfully smiling at Lissa, she was limply hanging in the man's arms her eyes slits as she looked at Natalie.

Natalie rolled her eyes behind her father's back, but when he turned she forced herself to show a quick fake smile. "Good morning Vasilisa, Good morning Rose. Welcome back. So glad to see you" her voice was dripping in sarcasm. Lissa looked as shocked as I felt. I groaned. Not at Natalie's words, I couldn't care less about her. But at the fact, she had said 'good morning' meaning I had already been here 24 hours. Christian, and possibly Dimitri; if he didn't hate me for running out on him, would be so worried about us.

"Natalie," Lissa whispered, it was a heart-breaking sound, it was the sound of betrayal. I knew that Lissa had shared plenty of her problems and pains with Natalie and thought she was her family. "you're in on this too?"

"I wouldn't say that," she said flipping her mousey brown hair behind her shoulder. She looked a lot better than the last time I had seen her, she was in a pretty very dark green almost black knit dress, dark winged eyeliner and had thigh-high black boots on, very different to the flowery pastel wearing dorky teenager we loved and knew. "I've always known about it, but if it were up to me, I would have thrown you to the curb and forgotten about you when you became an orphan" Lissa stretched back like she was seeking comfort in her captors' arms before lurching forward.

"Lissa." I gasped watching her as she hung her head, it looked like the man was the only thing keeping her from toppling over.

"Is she going to be sick." Natalie squeaked. "because if she fucking vomits. I'm out of here." Victors head snapped to his daughter and he looked mighty displeased. Natalie shrank back.

"Natalie. Language." he groaned beyond frustrated. Suddenly he was pointing and glaring at me. "YOU." he yelled and stared. What had I done? "This is because of you!" he shouted pointing at his now sulking daughter.

"I didn't do anything. For once." I added. Spiridon's arms were still wrapped under my arms pinning me from moving too far and trapping me in a stare-off with Victor.

"Oh yes, you did. You and your filthy mouth." he spat. "filling my daughter head with lies and debauchery. You should be ashamed. We gave you a home when we didn't need to. All we needed was Vasilisa, but we took pity on you. I thought for a moment that you could do great things for me, but you are an utter disappointment just like my own daughter." I saw Natalie behind him flinch and curl in on herself, she took a step back and I remembered that another woman had entered with her. She hadn't moved or said a word the whole time.

"Who is she?" I said interrupting whatever Victor was going to spout off next. Victor turned to where I was looking and laughed clapping his hands together like a deranged seal.

"Oh goodie, you're here." he was almost what I would call on a normal sane person, Gleeful. He strode towards her and my keen eye noticed her slight flinch as he clasped her arm and gave it a squeeze. "this is my savior. This is Doctor Kirova."

I studied the woman who had sworn to protect and save people and had now chosen to stand by and watch and possibly help torture a young innocent woman. She was tall and wafer thin, her hair black and cut sharp to her jaw, she looked like she was in her late 30's but what caught my eye the most was her long fingers clasping the handle of a large bag, it looked like a giant material cooler and my skin chilled.

"Victor," she said her head bowing slightly, her eyes flitted across the room, she didn't mind me much attention but her eyes shimmered when she looked at Lissa. "It's nice to finally meet you, well awake that is." she smiled and she was all sharp pointy teeth and badly applied red lipstick.

Lissa looked almost green as she watched the woman approach, Dr. Kirova took 5 vials of Lissa's blood as I squirmed and bucked against my human cage, Lissa had fought at first but I could see the way the man holding her squeezed her arm so tight he almost broke it. Her milky skin was sure to be marred with nasty bruises. She quickly quieted and slowly I saw her lose her fight to stay conscious.

The other goon dropped Lissa on the ground in a heap, Spiridon held onto me until Victor, Natalie, Dr. Kirova and Lissa's blood were out of the room. The other man approached as soon as the door was closed. I felt Spiridon tense behind me and I was instantly terrified, if Spiridon was afraid of this man and he was on his side...

"Pity," he smirked touching a strand of my hair that had escaped my bun, I tossed my head trying to detach his hand.

"Pity that you're all muscle and no brain." I barked, using my bravado to not look like a frightened child. The guy laughed, shaking his head.

"No, it's a pity we will have to kill you, because you are a fine piece of ass." he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, my heart was racing in my chest. "let her go dipshit," he said to Spiridon without breaking eye contact from me, I held his gaze searching for some redeeming quality in him. I found nothing and his eyes left mine the moment Spiridon released me and found my breasts, where he ogled them openly. I fought every urge to use my arms as a shield.

I turned my head to look as I saw Spiridon move towards the door but was blindsided as the other man grabbed me by the shoulders and almost threw me into the wall were Lissa was laying. They were both gone before I could get to my knees.

So, I sat on the floor, Lissa on my lap, blood had slowly flowed down my face from a cut on my forehead but it had stopped now and the blood has crusted in my hair. Seeing Lissa so restless was the only thing keeping me from bursting into tears. She could wake at any moment and my fear would only scare her more, and I didn't want that.

I saw Lissa's eyes twitch before she opened them slowly, I was able to steal my facial expression before she looked up at me.

"Rose... what are we going to do?" she whispered. I ran my fingers through her hair, smoothing it back from her face like she was a small child.

"Don't worry, I will come up with something. I won't let us die here." I knew my voice sounded more confident that I know I felt, but the small smile that lifted Lissa's lips made my heart tug and I knew I had said the right thing. Lissa was about to say something but I gripped her arm, there was a soft commotion at the other side of the door.

"What's happening?"Lissa sat up and I saw her sway unsteadily. She was weak from the blood loss. I stood up putting my body in front of Lissa. It was the door to the house, not the mystery door. Slowly it creaked open, just a sliver. After a few pregnant minutes were nothing happened I walked slowly towards it. Motioning for Lissa to stay there. I poked my head slowly around the door, at first there was nothing there in the dark but then I saw a figure standing in the corner, a hood up covering most of their features.

"Who's there?" I whispered harshly. "show yourself."

"Run" they whispered. The hair on the back of my neck prickled. "while you still can." he didn't have to tell me twice. I ran over to Lissa, sliding my arm under her shoulders I pulled her to her feet and rushed her to the open door, I pushed her gently through, I stopped and turned around my eyes raking the room before I locked eyes with the camera and stuck both my fingers up at it. It was childish and if someone was currently watching they'd probably already be storming in here, but it made me smile as I closed the door quietly shut behind us.

Whoever had opened the door for us was long gone, but I didn't have time to think too hard on it when I saw Lissa leaning heavily on the opposite wall. She was sweating from just the small walk over here.

"Lissa, are you going to be okay? Should you get on my shoulder?" I touched her cheek and could feel her skin burning. She shook her head and pushed herself off standing straight. She gave me a grim smile.

"If it means not having to stay in that room another minute, I will be okay. I'll pull through." I grabbed her hand and smiled at her. The first real smile in days. She was so strong, so many people didn't think of Lissa as strong but she was, she had a fire in her belly that she only showed when she needed to and It was beautiful.

I felt like we were finally going to be okay, I wrapped my arm around Lissa and we quickly but carefully made our way down the decrepit hallway. The door creaked quietly as I pushed it open and I paused surveying the upstairs landing. When I stepped forward through the door, I looked down to the front entry where I had entered days before and there he was...

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy that cliffhanger.

who helped them? whos at the door?

also, I actually can't believe how fast this year is going it's almost July!

anyway, I hope to have another chapter out next Sunday-Monday,

until then., comment, follow and favorite this story my loves.


	21. Chapter 21

I took a small step forward keeping my body pressed to the wall, I looked down towards the front entry and my heart froze. Victors goons were standing there, Spiridon and the other guy, but it looked like they were too busy arguing to have noticed me. I jumped back and took a deep breath, trying to remember another way out of this house. Lissa put her hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her, she was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"What's wrong Rose?" she whispered.

"Besides the obvious." I sighed. "we can't use any of the downstairs exists, Victor has guards at the front door and there's no way out the back door without passing them." I drummed my fingers against the inside of my arms as I crossed them in front of me.

"There is no way to get out from the second story," Lissa whispered frightened.

"Well, no conventional way," I said thinking of something, it was either pure brilliance or it would get us killed. I hoped for the former.

Lissa visibly cringed. "You've got that look on your face."

"What look?" I asked cocking my brow.

"The look that says I'm not going to like what comes next." she shook her head but gave me a small trusting smile.

"I would never put you in danger Lissa," I said touching my hand to the necklace I always wore. Lissa had given it to me as a gift for my 18th birthday. It was a family heirloom and probably worth a small fortune, but she wanted me to have it, she had said I was part of her family. The only real family she could trust and rely on she had left now it seems. "now lie down on the ground." I instructed taking her hand and tugging her down as I lay flat on the ground. The carpet smelled musty as little moats of dust floated around from our movements.

Slowly we army crawled across the hallway towards the west side of the building where Lissa and I had spent the majority of our time here. I crawled in front of Lissa but we didn't encounter anything and that sure fact tied with the fact we weren't exactly making a speedy getaway was making me more and more anxious by the minute.

Once we made it past the open balustrades both Lissa and I straightened up. It was only about 100 feet but it had felt like miles. I was sweating and Lissa looked covered in dust, I was sure I looked the same. We slowly and carefully crept down the hallway, unsure if there was anyone else here, we quickly made our way to Lissa's old room.

Thankfully the door wasn't locked and there didn't seem to be anyone else in here. I allowed Lissa a few moments to change her clothes. She had left a few things here for safe keeping, I had to admit I was getting tired of looking at her in that now tattered and torn Frozen dress. Now in a simple pair of black yoga pants and a long sleeved pale blue thermal, she looked much more comfortable, and it covered her bandages.

Lissa sat down on the bed and put on a pair of sneakers that had been tucked under the bed frame. I looked around the room taking everything in. Nothing had changed since Lissa and I had left. The same comforter lay over the bed. Lissa's knickknacks and photos still graced her dressing table and her clothes still hung neatly in her closet. It was like Victor had some creepy shrine for Lissa, he was like one of those parents who lost their kid and never changed their room, waiting for her to come back and claim it.

"Creepy," I said with a shiver. Lissa looked around and shrugged.

"Useful at the moment," she said as she tugged a comb through her hair and began tying it up into a bun.

"If your finished grooming yourself Princess, it's about time we escaped this castle," I said walking over to the large picture window.

"How in the world are we going to get down there," Lissa said coming to stand beside me. She looked down at Victor's huge expanse of Garden.

"Let down your hair," I said flatly. I looked up at Lissa trying to keep my face serious. She touched her hand to her hair thinking I was being serious then realised what I was saying and shoved at my shoulder.

"This is so not the time for your stupid jokes." she rolled her eyes. "now seriously. How are we getting down?"

"We climb," I said opening the window, it slid open with little resistance. I looked down at the brickwork and was so glad I had remembered and that it was still here. Lissa popped her head out the window and looked down. When she saw it, she starting walking backwards shaking her head.

"No Rose. Don't you remember you tried that once and it didn't end well." Lissa looked miserable. "there is no way out"

"Don't be stupid. This won't be like the last time. I'm stronger and I'm faster and well desperate. This will work." I said again sounding surer than I felt. I had attempted to climb down this trellis before. The ivy was only young and hadn't grown as thick and as hardy as it looked now. I had wanted to go over to my crush Jessie's house the next block over and Victor in a moment of actual parenting said no. We were only 16 and home for the holidays. I tried to climb down, the branches weren't strong enough but my leg got stuck so I was left hanging with a broken ankle for over half an hour till the paramedics came and cut me down. It was probably the single most embarrassing event of my life.

"Well, what am I going to do if you get stuck again?" she gave me a faint smile. In any other situation, Lissa would be ribbing me about my stupidity.

"Climb down without me, run and don't look back until you're home safe," I said seriously. The little light that had entered her eyes dimmed instantly.

"I can't just leave you here," she said panicked.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. But promise me, if it does you will do as I say and run." I said taking her hands in mine. Her eyes glimmered with fresh tears but they didn't fall until she gave her head a sharp nod in agreement.

"Promise Rose," she whispered on a breath. I pulled her in and gave her a tight hug, my face pressing against her collar bone, I felt her lean her cheek on my head, we stayed like that for a short moment before I carefully detangled myself from her and gave her a wink.

"The show must go on." I took a deep breath before sitting down on the window sill and pulling my legs over the free edge. I used my hands to steady myself on the window and turned around shoving my feet through the vines I looked down once gulping before I slowly started to move downwards. It really was a lot higher than I expected. I looked up and Lissa's pale face was watching me. My hands stung as the thorns tore at my soft flesh. I cursed myself for not finding Lissa a pair of gloves.

When I was half the way I leant back and motioned for her, I tested it again, shaking the trellis, making sure it would take both our weights. She followed the same way I did but a bit slower and filled with a lot more fear. I heard her sharp intake of breath a moment later and my head snapped up. Lissa raised her hand to check it out and I saw a thorn buried in her thumb. I went to move my leg down but my other foot got caught in the vines. I grabbed at the lattice with my hands but it wasn't quick enough, I felt the rush of air then the ground was beneath my back. I didn't dare move as I stared up at Lissa's look of pure horror.

"Rose." she squeaked moving at a slightly faster pace towards me. Her toes touched the ground then she was beside me touching my cheek. "Are you okay? Can you move your arms and legs?" I saw her eyes raking my body taking in my condition.

"I think so," I replied, slowly I moved each finger then both hands, I moved my forearms, I knew like Lissa did that I could cause more damage if I was injured. A part of me was terrified to start moving my bottom half. What if my back was broken and I never walked again? Would Lissa really run and leave me here as she promised. I hoped so. I stilled, my mind whirring.

"Keep going, Rose. You're doing great." she smiled at me, she touched my leg and I thanked whoever was watching over us that I had felt it. I kept going. Moving my shoulders, wiggling my toes. Rotating my ankles, lifting my leg below the knees. My left leg burned with pain and I gasped. Lissa's eyes opened wide. "Is it broken?" her fingers gently touched the material of my jeans and I had to bite my lip to stop from spewing out profanities.

"Not sure, possibly just sprained" I planted my hands on either side of myself and slowly sat up. Lissa put her hand on my back and helped me, cooing gently. I was thankful I had landed on a soft leafy plant rather than the large rose bush that was meter feet away. "I'll be okay. Can you help me up?" I asked reaching my hand out to Lissa. She looked shocked.

"You can't walk on that." she retorted. "it could be badly broken."

"I don't have much choice." I huffed a little more aggressively than I had intended. Lissa didn't look offended and I was glad. I wasn't mad at her; I was mad at myself. I had only been a few feet off the ground and I had let myself get distracted and it could have cost Liss her life. I didn't have long to wallow in it because Lissa helped me to my feet and I almost passed out at the pain. Stars danced before my eyes and I swayed where I stood.

"You need to sit back down." Lissa cried grabbing my shoulders to steady me, tears were welling up in my eyes, the pain was agonising.

"Lissa, you need to go. I'll be right behind you. Just run." Lissa was shaking her head in denial the enter time I spoke.

"I won't," she argued.

"But you promised." I sighed, leaning heavily on my un-injured leg.

"Rose." she growled, putting her hands on her hips and trying to look powerful "Just put your arm around me. We can do this together. You didn't leave me behind so I'm not going to leave you."

"Liss."I sighed. "I might not be able to go far and I won't risk your life."

"Then I'm not going anywhere, I'll stay right here with you. We can hide in the bushes or something till we feel a bit better"

"That's too dangerous," I whispered. I was again surprised nobody had come out to investigate the loud thudding noise of me hitting the ground. I hadn't been exactly quiet.

Lissa just walked over to me and grabbed my arm. Putting it around her shoulder she took the weight off my leg and I grimaced. She was weak with blood loss; we wouldn't get far like this. I knew my car was hidden in the front yard but Viktor's security had taken all of my things and I wasn't sure how good I was at hotwiring a car.

We moved slowly, trying to keep in the cover of the plants and trees around us. My ears pricked and I stopped dead, Lissa stopped beside me and looked around, she had heard it too. I noticed the sweat beading on her forehead from the stress and strain before I looked around. I could hear voices, shouting near the main garden exit. I cursed quietly under my breath. That was the shortest path out of here. I turned around and cursed again. The only other way out was through the maze Viktor had built for Natalie. She was obsessed with the movie The Labyrinth and had insisted for years that it was all she had wanted for her birthday, Christmas and Easter. I think Viktor had not so secretly loved the maze too.

It wasn't a huge maze and Lissa and I had walked it before, but geese was it a pain in the ass right now. Lissa tucked my arm over her shoulder again and without a word, we waddled over to the entrance of the maze. I turned my head just in time to see Viktor's people come around the corner. I had no idea if they saw us but I dived around the large foliage, pulling Lissa with me. My knee screamed in protest. That's when I hear the ear-shattering sound of gunshots in our direction.

* * *

okay, I know it was short but I feel like I'm nearing to the end and I didn't really want it to be all over yet

I think I will only do 2 more chapters. maybe an epilogue after that.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wonder if you know what's coming next for our little group of miscreants.

love you all and thanks again for your amazing comments! keep em coming

xx


	22. Chapter 22

We could hear footsteps as Lissa and I crouched behind a large stone goddess statue. Lissa was practically panting. My hand was grasped around hers. There was no way we could run, with my knee and the wide-open spaces between each hedge. We would be shot before we could round the first corner. So, we sat and we waited, hoping beyond hope that they would give up or think that we would be too stupid to enter this maze while running for our lives.

"Rose," Lissa whispered her head perking up like a meerkat. "they're coming I can hear them." Lissa had always had the most amazing hearing. She would always hear me come in the middle of the night even when I was desperately trying to be quiet. She could hear people's conversations three tables over even with the roar of other diners around us, so I trusted her even though I couldn't hear them anymore.

I squeezed her hand tighter and pressed closer against the cool marble of the statue, if they didn't look too hard in this direction, we would be safe, the large base that held the beautiful sculpture of Aphrodite was giving us adequate cover. Lissa was shivering more out of panic than the temperature, I knew like myself she was probably drenched in a cold sweat. The hair on the back of my neck prickled as I heard voices getting closer and closer.

A male voice very close to our hiding spot made me jump in my skin. I didn't recognise it but he was yelling in a different language, I heard a female voice bark back and it was familiar. I saw Lissa squint at me and I knew she had the same feeling I did.

"They're gone." the man said, this time it was English but his voice was coated by a thick Russian accent. It wasn't smooth and sexy like Dimitri's, but gruffer and throatier.

"They can't have gotten too far." the woman responded, and my eyes widened. I knew that voice, I saw Lissa out of the corner of my eyes move to stand and grabbed her shoulders pulling her down. She looked shocked.

"Rose," Lissa questioned. I turned my head and saw her, her dark hair was whipping around her in the wind and she was wearing a long deep purple dress, it was very out of place and formal in this situation.

"She's not who you think she is Liss," I whispered. Dimitri had made me promise not to tell Lissa or Christian about her. But I'm sure he would understand in this situation. Lissa was about to argue with me but I covered her mouth with my hand, I saw Tasha look in our direction her eyes narrowed. I could see from here she was wearing a carefully applied face of make-up; I could smell her sickly-sweet perfume wafting around from here.

"Rosemarie, Vasilisa. Come out, Victors gone. I want to help you." her voice was as soft as silk. Lissa's eyes were fighting between staring at me and looking over at the small sliver of Tasha she could see. I knew that she was confused and I could feel her muscles coiling like she was just going to dive out from where we were, but I gave her a look and I shake off my head and she stilled.

"They aren't here Tasha." the man said, and I saw him reach out and take her hand, she flinched back instinctively then cringed when she saw her companions face drop, she carefully took his hand again and gave him a tight smile and nod.

"You're right, like always," she said touching his face with her other palm, I saw him lean into it for a moment before they walked away out of the maze. I dropped my hand from Lissa's mouth and we both took gulping deep breaths. She stood up and offered me her arm, helping me unsteadily to my feet, I leant heavily against the statue, steadying my rapidly beating heart.

"Care to explain that," Lissa said touching my shoulder, she looked confused and a little heartbroken. I think she thought very highly of Tasha, and she knew me well enough to know that I wouldn't judge her unless I knew something Lissa didn't.

"I can't right now Lissa." I sighed. "I will explain everything when we get out of here." I pushed myself away from the statue and grimaced. My knee was really starting to swell.

"Oh, I can tell her if you like." a voice said from behind us. We both span around and my heart sank. Tasha was standing in the middle of the little opening, her arms folded across her chest, the man we had heard was standing behind her, his hand placed on her shoulder protectively. He was easily 6 ft 6, with a barrel chest and dark black hair that was cropped at the sides.

"Natasha." Lissa croaked, she had a little smile on her face, it wasn't her real smile, it was the one she wore in awkward situations. It was her diplomatic smile. "I'm so glad you're here."

Natasha arched her brow and studied Lissa's face. "Even you can't be that daft, I'm not here to help you. I originally just wanted to get rid of her" she pointed her long finger in my direction without taking her eyes of Lissa. "but when I spoke to my uncle Victor, he told me all about you." she smiled and took a step closer, Lissa visibly shrank back.

"Why?" Lissa asked moving closer to me. "what did we ever do to you?"

"Well, Rose stole the love of my life, confused him. Muddled with his brain, he is and always will be mine. And if I can't convince him that, I will just have to show him by getting rid of her. And you, you think that you are so great and so amazing and that you're the best thing that happened to Christian, but you aren't. He doesn't belong in this world; he is too smart to settle for you and domestic life." she had started to rant but stopped and took a deep breath composing herself. The guy beside her started to rub her shoulder and she patted his hand where it sat.

"Rose?" Lissa looked between Natasha and me. "Adrian or Dimitri?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. Of course, standing in a maze with a madwoman who most likely is packing heat and she's worried about my love life.

"Dimitri," Natasha replied. "I don't even know an Adrian."

"Dimitri!" Lissa practically screamed. "you are dating him too?"

"You could say that we were betrothed to each other. Not technically dating, but we were waiting for the perfect timing, we were almost married, but the timing was off. So, I asked Dimitri to wait and he agreed, and now the timing is perfect and I want him back. But he seems to have forgotten our little deal, because of her." Tasha sent daggers towards me, catching sight of me for the first real-time, she looked down at my pants torn away at my thigh and my red and swollen leg and smiled.

"That's not how he tells the story." I snapped back, I knew I shouldn't be antagonising her but I couldn't help it, when I was scared, I got quippy.

"You knew about this?" Lissa said looking at me in shock. "you knew that they were together this whole time and still dated him" I looked over at Tasha and she was smiling smugly, unaffected by my earlier comment.

"They aren't dating Liss, she is insane, she's broken Dimitri's heart multiple times, lied to him, cheated on him. Left him standing alone at the altar and stole all his money. She is a criminal. And a bitch." I seethed, Lissa looked taken aback, not by what I said but the way I was saying it. It was a little overboard, I had been yelling between my teeth, my fingers clenched in a fist so hard I had little half-moons cut into my palms from my fingernails.

In a second Natasha was pointing a gun in my direction, she had pulled it from her companion's holster, and even though my blood drained from my face and my knee screamed in agony I sneered at her. I could hear Lissa screaming and crying out beside me but it was like I was hearing her through water, muted and echoing.

"That will be the last time I allow his name to pass through your lips. Dimitri doesn't belong to you; he belongs to me. You were his congelation prize, and now that I'm back, he will see that." she was holding the gun out in front of her, her right arm outstretched and her left supporting the other, the gun looked comfortable in her hands, I'm not saying she had shot people before, but she had fired a gun before.

"Tasha please, you don't have to shoot her, she will break up with Dimitri, it wasn't that serious anyway. We can all just walk away." her hands were up surrendering; her voice was soft but full of shameless pleading.

Tasha's brow arched and she looked at me over the gun, I wasn't surrendering, I didn't have my hands up, I wasn't cowering away. I didn't want her to win. I didn't want to show her I was afraid.

"Is that true?" Tasha scoffed. "I will give you this one chance, do you love Dimitri? Or don't you?" she put a lot of emphasis on the don't, I knew what she was saying. If I said I didn't love Dimitri she would let us go. But if I did it would mean that poor Dimitri would have to deal with this insane woman, and who knew what she was actually capable of.

My mouth was so dry, I turned my head and looked over at Lissa, she was shaking her head telling me to say what I knew was a lie, I loved Dimitri more than I had loved anyone else before. I had told him things I hadn't even told Lissa. I knew even though I was stupid for rushing out at Dimitri's comments, that he loved me too. That we were soul mates, before meeting him I thought the notion of 'soulmates' was an absolute crock of shit. But Dimitri... He was the real deal. My other half.

I looked at Lissa one last time and she must have seen the answer in my eyes because tears built in her eyes and she let out a little sob. Who knew how long I had to live before the words passed my lips, but I knew that there was a chance even if I said I didn't love him that she would kill me anyway, so I didn't want my last words on this planet to be a lie. I steeled myself up and turned towards Natasha and the shiny barrel of the gun. She was waiting, her aim never wavering.

I opened my mouth and a different voice came out. It was a voice I would know anywhere. He was calling out for Natasha. Her arm dropped just as he rounded the corner, she tucked the gun behind her back and her face broke out into a sly smirk. I saw his dark hair and broad shoulders move towards her purposely. He barely spared a glance for us as he beelined for her.

He bent towards her and she threw her free arm around his shoulder burring her face into his neck, as he whispered something to her. He held her tightly and it was at that moment I allowed myself to take him in. The man that I had desperately wanted to see for the past however many days we had been locked up here, and he was a sight for sore eyes. Dressed interestingly enough in a breath-taking suit, I had seen Dimitri in suits, all the time at work, but this was different this was formal attire. It matched perfectly with Natasha's dazzling purple gown.

Lissa moved closer to me, her hands gripping mine, I could feel her whole body tensing while she took in Dimitri. "Is he in on this too?" she whispered between slightly pursed lips; they wouldn't have been able to hear because I barely could. I just shook my head. There was no way, I had been there the night Natasha had shown up, you couldn't fake emotions like that. Natasha allowed Dimitri to step back and he turned towards us, his face didn't change at all and my heart quickened. This time it wasn't because of the heat I felt at his gaze but the pure indifference he was showing us.

"So, you were saying Rose?" Natasha said. She didn't have the gun anymore because both her arms were wrapped protectively around Dimitri's arm. She was practically purring as she ran her fingers along his bicep, I felt the bile rise in my throat. I let my eyes flick to Natasha's henchman and I saw the aforementioned gun sticking out of his belt. I looked up at him and he was glaring at Dimitri, pure hatred in his eyes. It shocked me for a second before I remembered the way he had touched Natasha. He was in love with her. "Come on," she clucked her tongue. "were all _'dying_ ' to hear what you have to say."

Lissa gave me one last plea with her eyes and I took a deep breath, "Natasha, I know what you want to hear, but I just can't say it. I don't lie. I love Dimitri Belikov with my whole being. I have never felt this kind of love, but with him. I want to spend the rest of my life with Dimitri, showing him how much I adore him, I want to grow old together. Have beautiful children together, raise them to be strong and smart like him. And I will always still Rule the business world by his side. Forever, if that's what he wants." tears were prickling in my eyes but I refused to let them fall in front of her.

Natasha's upper lip was curled back in a snarl. Dimitri's face had wavered slightly a look of pain crossing his face before it went perfectly still. The emotionless mask he used to hide behind before we met stayed put now, but I could see his eyes, as emotive as ever softening while he looked at me. "And your thoughts on this Dimka?" Natasha sing-song. Why was Dimitri here? how did he know where we were, where Natasha was?

He looked at the ground a moment before his eyes lifted to meet me. The softness in his eyes was gone and I was thankful Lissa had taken that moment to grab my hand because I squeezed it for dear life, keeping myself grounded. "Rose," he whispered softly. "I'm sorry." my heart jumped and flipped inside me. He really did sound sorry. But he didn't sound like my Dimitri.

"Sorry for what?" I pressed. I could feel the blood rushing around my head, I felt like I was going to pass out. I wasn't sure if it was from the pain of my knee of the importance of these next few words.

"I'm sorry for stringing you along Rosemarie, I'm sorry that I never actually loved you." He said it, but he said it fast. Like ripping off a band-aid and my heart felt like it cracked in my chest. I could hear soft sobbing but I didn't know where it was coming from.

* * *

I am so very sorry that this took so long to post. my life has been chaotic the last couple of weeks, to say the least.

I thank every single one of you who read my stories because it really does mean a lot to me. I am going through a pretty tough time with my family at the moment and writing is a way for me to sit down and release my emotions in a healthy way. I would like to share my story with you, if you don't care you don't have to read it I won't blame you, but I could honestly write a Tella-novella with this shit. just know I plan on -fingers crossed- have the next chapter out next Tuesday-Wednesday

Okay, so it all started a few years ago. and for some back story, I am the youngest of 8. yep and we are all full-blooded brothers and sisters. I have four older brothers (born first) then three older sisters. we have always been a really close-knit family. we all live within like 20 minutes of each other. between my eldest brother and me is 17 years difference. well, 6 years ago I became an aunt for the first time. (now this current day I have 7 nieces and nephews and one of the way)

now this story revolves around my 3rd brother, we shall call him Bart. well out of all my brothers I was the closest with Bart. he lived like 15 minutes away and he and his wife had been together since I was an actual child and we loved her. well, they broke up when my niece (let's call her Elsa) was almost 2.

it was a pretty friendly split even though she knew my brother had been cheating on her. she suffered from really bad PND because of a traumatic birth where both her and Elsa almost died. well, they decided to have her 50/50 but they had racked up some serious $$ while they were married so Bart paid her out her share for the house and rented it out, but moved back in with my parents (i live there too) it was the best thing having Elsa in our house, I adored her. she is the sweetest and funniest child. well through the years Bart and his Ex-wife were super chill with each other. she started seeing someone and my brother got tinder and just kinda let his freak flag fly. there were multiple girls a week some only for the night, but I mean he had been with (excluding the cheating) the same woman since he was 18 so we were kinda okay with it as long as he was respectful and safe.

he dated 3 serious girlfriends all over multiple months, most were nice 2 had kids around Elsa's age, they were all nice. the last one who had a little boy was the best. she was super lovely brought us gifts, cooked us beautiful cultural food, but my brother broke up with her. ON HER BIRTHDAY because he said 'she didn't have much of a personality' we were all there at the time. it was literally in the doorway of our house while we sat in the lounge room. we all went over to her and gave her a big hug. it was simply devastating. I was really disappointed with my brother.

the next day he told us he had been talking to this girl on tinder she was 10 years younger than him (he was with this previous girlfriend 4 months) for a few weeks and was going to meet her on the weekend. we were all shocked. he literally broke up with a girl a day ago (and still went to her family birthday lunch the next day) So Elsa would have been 3 almost 4 and my brother Bart took Elsa to meet this woman we will call her Cruella. for the first time, we were all like wow you shouldn't do that. make sure its serious before you introduce Elsa to these women. and he was adamant it was serious as they had been talking for weeks and we would really like her. so the next week he took us bowing with her and Elsa, she was nice I guess. but after 3 months of dating, they moved back into Barts house. after that shit got crazy. she turned into this controlling evil person. (there had been small incidents in that time too) but it wasn't until she was living under the same roof that she showed her true form. we hardly saw Bart or Elsa. she put them both on a diet. she changed ever part of Elsa's discipline and told us we weren't her parents (my mother included) so we weren't allowed to tell Esla what to do or don't do.

there were many things that happened and my whole family didn't like her. my brother said it was all us. that we didn't want him to be happy. things started to go south when Cruella started bad-mouthing his EX on the regular. to us to Elsa to Bart. it got so much that he started to treat his EX differently. All of a sudden Elsa was apparently afraid to sleep at her mum's house and was afraid of her boyfriend (they have been dating now for 3 years) Cruella wanted to do everything. she wanted to take Elsa to dance lessons, she took her to get her ears pierced, she took her for her first haircut, she continued to take her to get her nails painted after her mother had said no because she just eats it off in seconds. Anytime his ex would complain Bart would freak out and say that Cruella was more of a mother to Elsa than she was and that she was lazy and if they left it up to her nothing would get done.

Cruella did not like me one bit, but I am a makeup artist and I work for a worldwide well-known brand as a manager at one of their stores. I get 40% off products and she was happy to ask me every few months to buy her a bottle. sometimes she gave me the money for it. once when I wouldn't do it she added my co-worker who she had met once and asked her to do it. she often lied to my face then told my brother that I was the one who had lied or done something to offend her. He would never call me directly but call my beautiful mother who he used to be super close to and scream at her. and I mean every swear word in the dictionary. this happened regularly She would tell us one thing. - is it okay if I pick Elsa up at 3, not 5 because I miss her- then my brother would call later on screaming how dare you make Cruella come and pick her up early she should be sleeping and relaxing blah blah. it got to the stage we hated them coming to family events. Elsa developed a really bad temper and began to act really weird towards our family when they were around. (she was fine if they weren't) after a year of dating, they sold Barts house to build a new one. they didn't have the money but borrowed it anyway. we begged Bart to keep the house because if they broke up he would have nowhere for him and Elsa to live. they were not going to move back in with us that's for sure.

fast forward to now. almost 3 years of dating. Elsa just turned 6. they are now engaged. we haven't spoken to them since Easter. Bart and Cruella won't let us see Elsa. this started because they gave his Ex papers for full custody of Elsa and we don't agree. Cruella also had Barts Ex charged with assault because she tried to remove Elsa from the ex's car at her house on her night. the ex tried to grab Elsa back and 'touched' Cruella's neck. the whole thing is disgusting and now she gets her on Wednesdays after school for 4 hours and Sundays for 6, sometimes she brings her to see us. I have seen her 3 times since May. and it breaks my heart. so when they went to court (14 August) my sister and I filled out an Afadavids and went to court to defend my ex-sister-in-law. my brother and Cruella were there. they didn't look at us or speak to us. the court was adjourned until his ex does these classes that my brother should be the one doing, not her. and well on Sunday (18) I got a phone call at work. Bart was in the hospital. my mother rushed to see him, they think he had a stress-related stroke. but during his stay and after the only way she could contact him was through Cruella. when my mum messaged Bart's phone she replied back, 'if you wish to speak to him it has to go through me' now he isn't mentally affected the stroke it gave him double vision. and he was texting fine when my mum saw him. yesterday was my dads birthday, he didn't send anything and I think for my mum it was the last straw. she tried to reach back out to him and he has burned us all so many times. it's sad to think I may never have what I used to have with my brother because of this woman. sometimes I lie awake at night just going over and over what we could have done differently. and now they are getting married in November and we aren't even invited.

I know this was long, but if you read this far. thank you. Hopefully, it doesn't just sound like I'm being petty. there are just too many things that have happened to write them all down. all this drama is why I haven't been able to sit down and write this story I so desperately want to write. but hopefully now things will settle my mum will heal her heart and we can move on and grow from this.

I love you all with all my heart.

thank you for reading.


	23. Chapter 23

I was only gone for ten minutes while I quickly got dressed. But when I ran back into Rose's old room where I had found her sitting earlier, she was gone. The end of the bed still wet where her hair had been dripping. I slammed the door as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Rose?!" I called, my voice echoing through the empty room. The hair on the back of my neck were standing. She had left without saying anything and for some reason, I felt like it was going to be the last time I saw her.

No. I shook my head. I was just being paranoid. What I said was stupid, so extremely stupid. I had no idea why I had said it and had regretted it even before I saw the look on Roses's face. Rose would come back; I knew she would. We were soul mates. I think that I fell in love with her the moment I saw her walk through my office. Her dark hair and chocolate brown eyes – so kind and bright- her cheeky smile and quick wit. I had never met anyone like her. I was indisputably in love with that wild woman.

I picked up my phone and sent her a message.

 _Rose, I'm sorry about our fight. I am so sorry for what I said. I'm an idiot. Please come home when you find Lissa. I want to make it up to you any way I can._

 _I really do love you._

I stared at my phone for what felt like hours. Waiting for her to reply or even to see that she had read it. But nothing happened. I tossed the phone onto the couch and like I always did when I was stressed, I threw my fingers not so gently through my hair, tugging on the strands. I gave up waiting and made myself a drink, I watched as the sky over Manhattan grew darker and darker. The longer I waited to hear from her the more stressed I was becoming. So, when I heard my phone ping my heart nearly exploded out of my chest. I checked the time. It was past midnight.

 _Everything's fine. I forgive you. Meet me for dinner_

 _5 o'clock. La Parisian, wear something fancy._

Part of me was so relieved to have heard from her and part of me was dreading having to wait that long to see her. It felt like days since I had seen her, even though I knew it had only been 12 hours. So, I decided the sooner I went to bed the sooner I could see her.

It was one of the worst nights sleeps I had had in years. I was plagued all night with nightmares of my father. The same nightmares that had followed me for years. Sometimes I was watching behind the couch t0o helpless to do anything as I watched him attack my mother, and sometimes it was my sisters, but a new addition to this fresh hell was watching him beat Rose. Her beautiful face streaked with tears. I screamed and screamed but he didn't stop until she was lying curled up on the ground, the life leaching from her body. And all I did all I could do was stand there trapped.

I woke up in a cold sweat my heart hammering. I needed to see her. Hold her in my arms, even in the short time we had been a couple I had grown accustomed to waking up next to her or ever reaching out for her in the middle of the night to soothe the visions, but I didn't have her. But I needed to hear her, to kiss every inch of her.

I sent her a message asking if we could meet earlier and all she replied was

'no

So, I occupied myself with menial tasks. I worked out downstairs, being sure to smile at the girl who worked at the front desk like Rose had told me too. I ate a small lunch, I read some of my favourite book, one that Rose had actually brought me as our 1-month work anniversary. I had felt terrible I hadn't gotten her anything. Mostly because I had no idea that was a thing, but she had assured me I had already given her enough. The book was one I had never read but had enjoyed so much I was reading it for the second time. It was a modern western novel when I had read the blurb, I was sure I would hate it but I would just read it for her sake, she said it was the one and only western novel that she had ever read.

It was called the lonesome dove and I felt very connected to the main antagonist. He was in search of the American dream, build an empire, keep himself closed off, he didn't rely on or trust anyone. Until he met and woman and the rest was history. It was like she had written the book for us. But I knew the book had been around for a long time. Maybe I was just that big of a clique.

At 4;30 I was dressed in one of my finest tuxedos. I knew Rose would love this one as the inside of the jackets was embossed with the flower of her namesake. I planned on telling her something corny like I was wearing it so she was always close to my heart or something sweet to make her smile or gag. I never knew how Rose was going to take the sappy stuff.

I arrived 5 minutes early and I could feel my palms sweating. I didn't know why. I felt so comfortable around Rose and it wasn't like we hadn't been to plenty of restaurants alone together, but this was the first time since we were officially together and I guess you could say it was our first date. I stopped before I walked in my hand on the door. I should have brought her flowers or a necklace. But then I took a deep breath. Rose was not like that; expensive gifts made her awkward and uncomfortable.

I walked through and stopped at the check-in.

"I'm meeting a young woman, Rosemarie Hathaway," I said handing the man a tip. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Right this way sir." he led me through the crowded bustling centre and showed me to the quieter section. There she was sitting with her back to me her hair braided into a bun on the top of her head. In the lighting of the restaurant, her hair looked almost black. I could see that she was wearing a long dress it was a dark purple material and I smiled. Coming up behind her I placed my hands on her shoulders and went to bend to place a kiss on her cheek but froze snatching my hands back.

As soon as I touched her bare skin, I knew it wasn't her. Every time I touched Rose my skin jumped with electricity. I had become an addict to the feeling. My stomach dropped as the woman turned in her seat and I realized it wasn't the love of my life but the opposite.

"Dimitri" Tasha said standing from her seat and offering me a smile. I felt the blood run from my face. She lifted her arms like she was going to embrace me but somehow before I even realized my hand was out in front of me warning her off.

"What are you doing here? Where is Rose?" I asked taking a step back. Tasha shook her head with a roll of her eyes and sat back down.

"You might as well sit down," she said gesturing to the chair opposite her. I looked at the offending chair then back at Tasha, I didn't want to sit I wanted to find Rose. It had been well over 24 hours now since I had spoken to her. "oh, come on don't be ridiculous. Just sit for god sakes." Tasha's quick-tempered flared but before she continued, she took a deep breath and when she looked back at me, she was smiling sweetly. "please Dimitri. I just want to talk."

I cautiously made my way to over to the chair and sat, I was perched on the very edge. I wasn't going to get comfortable because I wasn't staying long.

"Did you message me from Roses phone?" I asked as the waiter approached and filled Tasha's glass with more wine. He went to pour some in the glass in front of me but I shook my head. Tasha waited for him to leave before sighing loudly again.

"Yes, I invited you here. But it wasn't to just talk about her the whole night. "Tasha was practically pouting, on Rose, I found it endearing, on a grown woman like Tasha it made me feel sick.

"Why?" I asked through gritted teeth. "and how did you get her phone.

"Because," she said like it was obvious. "Rose interrupted us last time, and now I had it under good authority that she won't be interrupting this time." Tasha smiled, and I felt my heart race. It was not a happy smile it was filled with mischief.

"No, I said everything I wanted to say to you," I said my knee bouncing. I was itching to leave and to go find Rose, I bet she was at Lissa's apartment. Probably stressing that she had lost her phone.

"Well I didn't" she seethed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Again Tasha, I'm not interested in what you have to say," I said this time it was my turn to sigh.

"But I love you Dimitri," she said her eyes large and sad. I couldn't tell if she was serious or just trying to make me feel bad.

"You're incapable," I said looking away.

"Look at me," Tasha yelled slapping her hands down on the table. Everything on the table shook for a moment. I turned my head and noticed some of the dinners on the other side of the restaurant looking over at us. I growled and looked right into Tasha's eyes. I couldn't see what I used to, maybe she hadn't changed but I sure as hell had. Rose had taught me what true love felt like and looked like. And it wasn't this, this weird possession Tasha felt over me. "I love you. I want to marry you. I'm ready now. We're soul mates." she tilted her head her bright blue eyes bright in the dim room. She reached her hand out across the table palm up, expectantly.

"This is crazy," I said pressing the palms of my hands into my brow bone. "I can't do this Tasha. All these years and I barely hear from you, then the moment I find happiness, you come matching in here demanding I forgive you and forget and just move on?"

Tasha left her hand still on the table. "Don't overthink this Dimitri. This is love, I am your first and only love. I have loved you more than anyone ever has and will. We are meant to be. Don't you see that."

"I Don't I'm sorry." I put my hand on Tash's but only to fold up her fingers, I held her hand lightly for a moment before she yanked it away.

"This is all because of her." She growled. "she's somehow brainwashed you. What is she doing to you?" I stood up and shook my head. I wasn't going to sit here and let Tasha bash my sweet Roza.

"I've had enough. I think you should go back to Washington. I'm happy with Rose and I don't see that changing anytime soon." I said taking a couple of bills out of my wallet and dropping them onto the table. Even though I hadn't eaten or drank anything.

"For now," Tasha said rising. I couldn't believe I had thought that Tasha had been Rose, even for a second. Were Tasha being pale with dark almost black hair, Rose had sun-warmed skin and hair the colour of melted chocolate, her hair was full and long, nobody would ever look the same as her. she was perfection, every single part of her and I felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude that Rose had allowed me to be one of the very few people in the world who had or got to see just how beautiful every single inch of her was.

"Can I call you an Uber?"I asked Tasha to be polite.

"It's the least you could do." she frowned. "you know I'm not giving up this easy Dimitri. You will change your mind. But it will be on your terms. You will come crawling back." she purred touching her long fingers to the side of my face scratching her fingertips through my stubble before giving it a not so gentle pat.

"Goodbye, Natasha," I said after quickly ordering her a uber. "Your ride is 5 minutes away. I would wait, but I have other things to do." I said with a quick wave as I quickly made my escape as she was putting on her coat.

"Dimitri" I heard her gasp as the door closed between us. I made a beeline for my car, I sure as hell didn't want to run into her out here by myself.

I drove to Lissa and Christians apartment, hitting every red light and little old lady crossing the street. I was tapping impatiently on the steering wheel as I waited for the light to turn green when I realized I didn't really remember where I was going. I had only been here once but I didn't have time to stop and GPS it. I wanted to see Rose. No, I needed physically to see her.

I knew I was in the right place when I saw Lissa's little Kia parked in the small apartment carpark. I pulled in beside it and made my way to the elevator. When at the door I pounded loudly, bouncing on the balls of my feet. The door flung open sooner than I had expected my hand was still hanging in the air from knocking. It was Christian. His face visibly dropped as he realized it was me.

"Dimitri?" Christian croaked. His eyes looked red-rimmed and his hair was all over the place.

"are you okay?" I asked looking him over. Not only did he look terrible but it looked like he hadn't changed his clothes in days, they were dirty and crumpled. Christian was about to answer when I noticed all the people standing behind him. Two police officers, Adrian and Sydney and Roses Mother. I shook my head and looked again. "Wait. What's going on?" I asked my stomach suddenly dropping.

Christian silently ushered me in. Every face turned to me and the door closed. "You haven't seen Lissa or Rose Friday night, have you?"

"I-I yeah, I saw Rose Saturday morning," I said looking at the faces. What were they all doing here? Where was Rose?

"What about Lissa?" Christian repeated clearly anxious.

"No."I shook my head. "I haven't seen her since the party." I said still confused. "what's going on?" I asked even though I think I already knew.

"The girls are missing." Roses mom said from the living room. Missing. Rose was missing. Nobody here but me had been here since Friday morning. I suddenly remembered her talking to someone on the phone, she was talking about Lissa, going to find her.

"Rose was going to find Lissa on Saturday morning," I said to the group. The police seemed to be taking notes.

"Who are you?" one of the offices asked.

"I'm Rosemarie's boyfriend Dimitri Belikov." I said quickly. "she works for me and she's been staying with me." I suddenly realized what I had just revealed and turned my head to Roses mother, she did not look happy. Her arms were crossed and her mouth was set in a line. I couldn't believe how much Rose took after her mother even with the small amount of time the two had spent together.

"Yes, I talked to Rose, I told her that Lissa never came home from the party. She didn't leave me a message letting me know where she was going, she didn't answer any of my calls and that's not like Lissa, even when we fight, she would never let me worry like this." Christian said pulling at his hair.

"Is it possible that the two girls ran off together?" one of the officers asked.

"No!" we all yelled in unison. If the situation hadn't been so dire, I might have laughed.

"Rose and Lissa aren't like that," Adrian said, he had his arm wrapped around Sydney. She looked so small and out of place, but she looked as worried as the rest of us. She probably knew how much the girls meant to Adrian.

"Says here on their file they ran away from boarding school for almost 6 months." the same officer said.

"They were just kids then, testing the boundaries. Acting out because they felt their parents wouldn't care." Roses mother said turning her face away from the rest of the group. It was obvious that she was talking about herself and Rose and not Lissa and her loving parents.

"This isn't helping." Christian groaned. "we need to find them!"

"have they tried contacting any of you, or have you tried tracking their phones?" the officer asked.

Christian shook his head. "Lissa didn't take her phone to the party, she says it's not etiquette to the host to be sitting around you head stuck in your phone the whole night, shes probably left it in her car or her handbag."

"What about you?" the officer asked. But I couldn't speak. Rose had contacted me; she had sent me those texts. But I hadn't found her at the other end of the line but Tasha. I suddenly had the urge to punch something but I shook my head. I didn't trust myself to speak. I made my way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Christian called.

"I just need some air." I gasped closing the door behind me and slumping against it. Tasha had Rose's phone; Tasha knew Lissa. What if she had done something to them... no. She would do that; she was a little odd but she wasn't crazy. It was probably all just a misunderstanding and they were all hanging out together and didn't realized how worried everyone was.

I pulled out my own phone and clicked into my Uber app. It had only just dropped her off 5 minutes ago. I clicked on the address and my brain froze trying to think of how and when I had heard that same address. Suddenly it dawned on me.

"oh no. Fuck me," I growled as I began to run to my car.

It felt like I had been driving for hours when I pulled up to Victors house. I tried tracing Roses phone and I wasn't surprised when it pinged that it was inside the very building, I was in front of. I pulled of down the driveway and saw a flash of metal. I parked the car and jumped out. There it was, the little red Mazda convertible I had brought when I made my first big deal.

I followed the path and stood in front of the front door. Unsure of what to do. Did I knock, did I just walk in. I was frozen in thought when I heard the unmistakable sound of gunshots, and not just one. The blood drained from my face. It had come from the back yard. I started sprinting towards the garden. I slowed as I rounded the corner. I couldn't believe I had been here just a few nights ago. So happy to be attending an event on Roses arm.

Rose. I couldn't see her anywhere. I noticed the bushes beside me had been flattened, but I thought nothing much of it. Probably a rowdy party-goer had fallen into it on Friday night. But it was then I heard voices. Shouting, and it was a voice I would know anywhere. My Roza. It took everything I had not to run towards her, but I needed to know what I was walking into. I mean, for all I know Rose and Lissa could be holding Tasha captive. But I doubted that strongly.

"Is that true?" I heard Tasha say. Her voice sounded so cruel but even from my place hiding behind the bushes I could hear her curiosity. "I will give you this once chance, do you love Dimitri? Or don't you?"

There was a deafening silence, part of me wanted to wait to see what Rose would say but when I tilted my head, I saw that Tasha was holding a gun pointed at my beautiful Roza and I couldn't just stand here. Even if it meant putting myself in the path of the bullet.

"Natasha" I called rounding the corner, I beelined for her not setting my gaze on her and nothing else. I saw her stash the gun behind her back, her face alight with surprise. Holding my breath, I walked straight into her body wrapping her in my arms.

I touched my lips to her ear and whispered just low enough for her. I realized then that she hadn't been alone. A man I didn't know was standing beside her, he was tucking the aforementioned gun into his holster. I wondered briefly who he was, her bodyguard. Her friend. "I'm sorry Tash, I don't know why I was being so stupid. Of course, I love you. I always had." my throat ached at the pressure of getting the words out. In my head I was picturing saying this to Rose. Not this evil woman beside me. When I looked up and saw the man beside us's face I knew why he was here. He was very clearly in love with Tasha.

I saw Lissa and Rose whispering to each other out of the corner of my eyes. I held Tasha a moment longer. Not because I wanted to but because I was bracing myself to look into Roses eyes. I knew they would hold betrayal.

When I turned to face the girls, it took everything I had not to fall to my knees. The two girls usually dressed impeccably were dirty their clothing torn, blood was seeping through a cut in Roses hairline and Lissa had bloodstains on the arms of her sleeves. I bit the inside of my cheek and forced myself to keep a blank face. I didn't really know what I was doing, but placating the madwoman with a gun seemed like the best idea for now.

"So, you were saying Rose?" Natasha pipped up beside me as she looped her arms around mine. She took me by surprise as I was so focused on not looking bothered by this situation. I felt sick as her fingers stroked up and down my inner arm. I looked over and saw Roses eyes trained on those fingers making their way up my shoulder and back down again. "Come on." she purred. "were all dying to hear what you have to say. "she said putting an unnecessary emphasis on 'dying' I'm not sure what was going through Tasha's head at this moment but it wasn't sane.

Lissa was looking at her best friend with a sad expression and had no idea what was going to come out of Rose's mouth.

"Natasha." Rose bit out. "I know what you want to hear. But I just can't say it. I don't lie." she took a deep breath and looked straight at me. "I love Dimitri Belikov with my whole being. I have never felt this kind of love, but with him. I want to spend the rest of my life with Dimitri, showing him how much I adore him, I want to grow old together. Have his beautiful children together, raise them to be strong and smart like him. And I will always rile the business world by his side. Forever. If that's what he wants." I could hear her voice wavering, tears filling her eyes.

my heartfelt like it was bursting in my chest. I had heard Rose say I love you, but never like that. Never so raw and open and pure. Even with a gun pointed at her demanding she say the opposite she stood there stronger than anyone I had ever met. She was a goddess among commoners. I would do everything and anything to keep this woman alive. Tasha fingernails dug into my shoulder so when I looked and saw Tasha's look of pure hatred I sobered. I needed to defuse this but I didn't know-how.

"And your thoughts on this Dimka?" she sang, smirking at me then over at the girls. I didn't know what I was going to say. I wanted to profess my love like Rose had. But I had to be smart. I didn't know if I could come back from this. But I would rather Rose hate me than her being dead.

I stared a hole in the ground before I mustered up the courage to look up into her beautiful eyes. Lissa was gripping her friends' hand and it was nice to see Lissa holding strong for Rose. She would need her.

"Rose," I whispered. The words were fighting to stay in. My stomach-churning. "I'm sorry." I cringed.

"Sorry for what?" she asked. Her thick lashes batting against her cheek. I just wanted to swoop her up and kiss the little worry line between her brows away.

"I'm sorry for stringing you along Rosemarie. I'm sorry that I never actually loved you,"i said in a rush. The words burned on their way out and I was glad. The look on Roses face was something I would never forget. I felt like I had just kicked a puppy.

Tasha clapped her hands and giggled, but Rose looked broken. Her chest heaving with sobs. Lissa looked terrified her eyes bouncing from me to Rose to Tasha.

"You can't mean that."Lissa suddenly yelled rushing forward. Tasha baulked but didn't have time to react before Rose was pulling Lissa back.

"No." she cried. "there not worth it." She spat. My heart flipped and dived and I truly felt like I was going to be sick.

"Should I take them away and deal with them?" the man who had been standing there so silently I forgot he was even there said to Tasha. She tilted her head thinking, looking over at the girls. Lissa had begun to cry. Her bravado gone in a puff of air. Rose was leaning heavily on the statue beside her, her eyes cast upward blinking back tears. I looked her up and down and saw how purple and swollen her knee looked. If it wasn't broken it was surely dislocated or sprained.

"Whatever you want Christof," she said flicking her hand in the girl's directions. The man she called Christof moved forwards towards the girls and without much thought I moved out in front of him.

"No." i said with more force than I needed to. Tasha looked shocked.

"Dimka?" She said putting her hands on her hips. "What are you doing move," she said with a fake laugh. I saw Rose turn her head to watch our little confutation. She looked almost bored.

"You don't need to kill them," I said trying for nonchalant.

"Kill them?" Tasha said raising her eyebrows. "I'm not a lunatic Dimka, I don't kill people," she said rolling her eyes.

"Then what is that for?" I asked pointing to the gun I knew she had been brandishing earlier.

"Self-defence Dimitri," Tasha said. I could see she was getting upset again. "that little bitch attacked me." she said glaring at Rose.

"I absolutely did fucking not." Rose growled. "you pointed a gun in my face and you helped Victor try to kill Lissa." I turned my head to her voice. Lissa was beyond terrified. I could swear her hair had gotten lighter from terror.

"All you do is lie lie lie lie. Even when you're told the truth you just lie." Tasha groaned. "don't you get sick of this. I know I am, and I think Lisa got what she deserved." Tasha grabbed the gun from Christof's holster and pointed it at the girls over my shoulder. I was stuck in the middle; I quickly raised my hands.

"Tasha, no. You don't need to do this. Just let them go. You have what you wanted. You have me now." I said slowly trying to calm her, but she didn't look at me. Her eyes were locked with Roses.

"Yeah listen to him Tasha, you have your precious Dimka now. You can go be a psycho wherever you like you ugly heartless bitch." Rose said glaring daggers at Natasha, before lifting her hand to flip her the bird. I cringed. I was doing everything I could to calm Tasha and Rose was really not helping, I felt a pit in my stomach.

"Rose" I heard Lissa gasp. "so not the time for that." Tashas head flicked to Lissa and she arched her brow.

"No, you know what, it is the perfect time for that Vasilisssa. And I have changed my mind. You're so right Rose. I do have what I want now, I have Dimitri all to myself. So, I'm not going to shoot you." Tasha slowly lowered her gun, but something in her face kept me standing there in the middle cautiously waiting her next move. So, when she quickly lifted her arm and fired towards Lissa I was already moving to block it. I saw something else whip past me before I fell to the hard dirt floor.

* * *

 **Okay, so you know what the first thing I'm going to say is!**

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT THIS LONG.**

 **I hadn't intended on this long hiatus. back I will try to finish the story in the new year. one more chapter. maybe two if you're lucky.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter in Dimitri's POV. I love him.**

 **thank you for all your kind words about my family situation. unfortunately, since then it hasn't gotten better but worse. this will be an interesting Christmas without him and my little niece. but I am looking forward to it none the less. Christmas is my favourite time of year!**

 **so I hope you all have a happy safe and love-filled holiday and I will see you in the new year with a new chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

I landed hard on the compact dirt. Agony shooting up my shoulder, the dark night stars twinkling against the black backstop of the sky. I was in pain but not enough to have been shot. I laid there for a second getting my baring before I heard sobbing, hard terrified heart racking sobbing. I lifted my head and saw Tasha. Her mouth was set in an O. the gun she had fired hanging limply from her hand. Christof was trying to usher her away but she stayed put, staring behind me.

I didn't think I had it in me to turn around and see Lisa, either dead or bleeding to death. Rose crying over her best friend. Her soul-mate. But I knew I had to help or to be there for Rose. So, when I sat up it shocked me to numbness to see Lissa's pale head blocking a body lying limply on the ground from my view.

I sprang to my feet and launched myself, her name ripping from my lips. Rose was lying in the dirt, her hands pressed to her chest, Lissa pushing down on top of them, but I could see the blood blooming between her fingers. Roses face was slack, the colour drained.

"Dimitri" Lissa sobbed. It was a heart-stopping sound. Pure agony, terror and heartache in a single word. She looked up at me with those endless green eyes pleading for me to do something. I grabbed my phone from my pocket, dropping to my knees beside Rose. I dialled 911 and as soon as the operator answered I was barking out commands, I knew I was rude but I couldn't care less. I needed help. Rose needed help.

"Here," I said to Lissa throwing my phone to the ground and gently moving her hands, they were gloved in Roses blood. I moved Roses hands aside too and she didn't fight me. I could see the nasty oozing hole where the bullet had entered her chest. I pressed my hands on top of it hopefully stemming the blood till help arrived. I heard a low whimper from Rose and felt tears pool in my eyes. She was still alive, I could feel the faint fluttering of her heart under my palms.

I leant forward and placed my lips to her forehead, she felt so cold. I heard her whisper something but I didn't catch it.

"What was that?" I said before pressing my ear to her lips.

"Do you really not love me?" she said, her voice so quiet I was straining to hear it over Lissa's crying and sniffling. I laughed, it wasn't a happy sound, more a jerk reaction.

"Really Rose? You've been shot and that's what you ask?" I pressed my forehead to hers. I wanted to touch her cheek so badly but was terrified of moving my hands. "I love you so much it hurts. Physically hurts. I have never dreamed I would ever feel anything like this. You are my heart; you own it completely, it's all yours." I saw Roses's eyes sparkle for a moment and her lips twitched into a smile.

"Kiss me," she said her breath getting heavy and raspy. Tears were rolling down her temples and I felt my own rolling down my cheek. "One last ti..."

Before she could finish her sentence, I pressed my lips to hers. They were still warm and as soft as ever and I felt a sob wrack through my body. As I lifted my face to look into Roses's eyes her smile set and she closed her eyelids, Taking a deep sighing breath. But then she didn't take another. 

* * *

I felt cold and hot and uncomfortable but comfortable at the same time. My eyelids were so heavy I couldn't open them but I could hear. I could hear Lissa, I knew it was her without needing to see her. I could feel her soft skin against my fingers. She was crying, I didn't know why and I couldn't talk, I couldn't make my voice ask her or comfort her.

"Rose, please wake up. I can't lose you too." Lissa was sobbing squeezing my hand tighter than I knew she was possible of. I wanted to tell her. I was here, I could hear her I was alive. Well, I thought I was. I had only felt like this once before and that was after the accident with Lissa's parents.

"She's not going anywhere. She is a fighter. She will come back to you." it was Dimitri his voice was confident but I could feel his sadness, his fear. My heart started racing. I felt his fingers glide against my check and was screaming inside. Open your eyes. Speak. Move your hand. Do Something so he knows you can hear him. I couldn't but darkness rose over me and I couldn't hear them anymore, I was rolling in a tide of nothingness. Lost. I was terrified. I wanted Dimitri, I wanted Lissa. God, I even wanted my mother.

I don't know how long I was stuck in a black hole of nothing, floating and lost. My mind racing, images flashing in the darkness. The first time I met Lissa when we were in kindergarten. Lissa's mum making me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich as we sat at the kitchen bench at her family's home when we were 7. Lissa's brother Andre teaching me how to shoot hoops, Lissa's dad driving us home after we got drunk at a party when we were 14, his quiet disappointment in not just in his daughter but in me as well.

At the time I had been furious that someone who wasn't even my real dad was punishing me, but looking back at it, they were my family and they had treated me with every respect they gave their own biological children. Then a beautiful tan face framed in dark chocolate hair burst behind my eyes. His pink lips twisted in a wry smile, his head tilted to the side, his fingers scratching his chin as he watched me approach him. It was the first time I had met him, in his office. It really had been love at first sight for me. More images flickered, they were all Dimitri, him smiling on our first date, frowning at me after an incident with Natasha, kissing me after Victor's party, holding me to his chest as we lay in his bed. My mind was full to the brim with his face, pushing hard on the fragile walls of my brain. I wanted to scream, to grab at my head to release the tension. I was sure I was dying, but I never imagined my life flashing before my eyes could be so painful. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to see Dimitri again, kiss him, hold him. Marry him for god sakes. I could feel a scream building up in my chest. The images flying through the air like a thousand angry bees.

The pressure so intense but suddenly it stopped and my eyes flew open. It was so bright after the disorienting darkness I had risen from. I blinked hard tears forming in my eyes. A soft intake of breath caught my attention and I turned my head slowly to the side. Like my dreams had materialized him there he was. His hair hanging limply around a slightly paler looking face, his eyes tight with worry and a decent amount of stubble gracing his chin. My Dimitri.

"Rosa," he whispered, he was already holding my hand but brought it up to his face, pressing my palm against his cheek. I smiled at the familiar warmth of him and the unfamiliar feel of stubble against my callused palms, I scrubbed my fingers gently through the hair and his face lit up in a smile that threatened to beat out the brightness of the sun.

"Dimitri" I croaked, my voice was so rough and dry even to my own ears.

"I'll get you a drink"

"No, don't leave me" I said gripping his hand as he tried to stand up. I knew it was needy but I couldn't bear to not be looking into those eyes right now. The movement stung and I looked down, there was a large pure white bandage wrapped around my chest.

"No worries Rosa, I'm right here okay."

"How long have I been.." I searched my vocabulary for the right word. "out?" I finished with a grimace.

"It's been about a week, I guess."

"A week?" I gasped then cringed, a stabbing pain so intense shot through my chest I flopped against the pillow.

"Rosa, Rosa." Dimitri let go of my hand and stood up, he looked freaked out. "are you in pain? I'll get the nurse."

"Dimitri" I grimaced. But he was already out the door, and a second later he was nearly dragging a young male doctor behind him

"She's awake but she is in pain. Help her."

"Hi Rosemarie, I'm Dr Stephens. How are you feeling?" the doctor began to check my vitals, checked my eyes with the flashlight, listened to my heart and lungs, checked all the necessary things as I just laid there. I'd only been awake; 10-15 minutes and I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Sore, and really tired."

"That's to be expected, you were on quite a heavy sedation because you were shot."

"I remember, I don't think I will ever forget."

"Well, let's see how you're healing then." the doctor said as his hands reached over to the bandage, he looked too young to be a doctor, but I could see the lines around him smiling eyes and the flecks of grey in his dark blonde hair.

"Do you want me to leave?" Dimitri asked.

"No, you can stay. Unless you don't want to because it might be gross." as much as I claimed to be a badass, I really hated hospitals and blood and gore. If it was up to me, I'd probably leave the room too. Dimitri just smiled and sat down reaching over and taking my hand firmly in his.

"This might hurt just a little." The doctor lifted the bandage where it adhered to my skin and I hissed. The doctor gave me an apologetic smile and I closed my eyes. The pain was quick. Quite literally like ripping off a Band-Aid.

"Looks like you're healing well." the doctor said, I looked down and nearly fainted. It wasn't nearly as healed as I had expected for a week and told the doctor so. He laughed, not in a taunting way. "you are healing perfectly on time. It was a lot of trauma to both your body and your skin, give yourself some time."

"I was so worried about you," Dimitri said after the doctor had given me some pain medication and rebandaged me and left the room. I squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I should be the one who's sorry. It was my crazy ex who shot you."

"Well, I mean. She was shooting at Lissa, not me. If you want to be pedantic."

"That doesn't mean it wasn't my fault. She kidnapped you because of me."

"Not exactly." I sighed. "sure, you were a part of her hatred, but I wasn't kidnapped. I went there to get Lissa. Victor Dashkov had drugged her and was taking her blood because she's magical or something."

"Yes, Lissa told us all about it. Viktor, Natasha and her Hench guard have all been apprehended and put in jail, looks like he's gone a bit crazy in his old age.'

"What about Natalie?" I asked avoiding the rest of Dimitri's statement. I had seen how Lissa's blood had change Victor with my own eyes, would Dimitri believe me? Or would he think I had lost my mind?

"Natalie? Viktors daughter?"

"Yeah, she helped Vicktor. She's evil Dimitri."

"Lissa didn't say anything about her," Dimitri said sitting back and scratching his stubbled chin. "I wonder why?"

"I don't. She probably feels guilty and didn't want for her to get in trouble." Dimitri frowned. "that's Lissa for you. Nice to a fault." Dimitri shook his head.

"She's probably fled the country by now, well if she was smart, she would have." suddenly my heart thudded. Dimitri looked over at me, the machine connected to my pulse made a beeping noise. "are you okay?"

"Christian?"

"Rose." Dimitri sighed.

"Is... he okay? Dimitri, Natasha was the only family he had." my lower lip was wobbling, I didn't want to cry. It was probably going to hurt so bad.

"No, no she's not." a voice said from the door, I turned my head and there he was. Christian. His arm wrapped around Lissa. Her hand was covering her mouth and she was already crying. It looked like Christian's arm was the only thing holding her back from launching herself at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Lissa, is my family now, and that means so are you and Adrian, and I guess this guy If he's sticking around," Christian said pointing at Dimitri. He had a smile on his face but I could see and feel the sadness behind his eyes.

"Christian, I'm so sorry" I sobbed.

"Hey, why are you the one apologizing. It was my aunt who tried to kill you." my eyes flicked over to Lissa and the look on her face said 'don't go there' obviously Christian didn't know she was aiming at Lissa and not me.

"How are you feeling?" Lissa said, rushing over to me and grabbing my other hand. Her fingers were as cool and smooth as usual.

"I'm fine" I lied. It was getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open, the pain in my chest was now a dull throbbing ache.

"You're lying"

"I'm not, really. I feel like I could run a marathon." I said with what I hoped was a reassuring smile. Lissa rolled her eyes and I saw Dimitri shake his head. Christian made his way over to the bed but stood a small distance away from everyone.

"Rose really, you don't have to pretend with us."

"Come her sparky," I said patting the side of the bed while I studiously ignored Lissa glaring at me.

"No, I'm okay here," Christian said crossing his arms. He looked awkward and uncomfortable. "don't want to cramp your space." I just rolled my eyes, Lissa squeezed my hand and I looked up at her, tears were swimming in her green eyes.

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Liss, I have too many good things at the moment to go anywhere."

I looked over at Dimitri and smiled, he returned my smile pressing my hand to his warm cheek our eyes locking. Even now recently skewered through with a bullet and on enough pain killers to take out a rhino, looking at Dimitri's unguarded smile and touching his electrifying skin my body was alive like a wire. A tingling sensation filling my stomach, my heart rate picking up the longer I stared at his magnificent face. The full soft curve of his lip, his warm chocolate eyes fringed with thick lashes the achingly soft hair I could see peeking over his sweater. I knew that a fine line trailed down to his navel and beyond to possibly my second favourite part of Dimitri, his face coming in first. I was making a list of all my other favourite parts of him, realizing there wasn't any part of Dimitri I didn't find sexy, other than maybe his feet when someone cleared their throat.

"Would you like us to leave?" Christian asked, Lissa had moved away from the bed sometime in my space out and was cuddled against her boyfriend. I looked back at Dimitri my cheeks flaming, he looked the same. Dazed like he had forgotten that they were even here.

I started to apologize but Lissa raised her hand. "don't worry about it." she giggled. "I get it. We will give you guys some alone time; I'll go talk to the doctors, see if we can't get you home." with a smile and a wave they were both gone. I looked over at Dimitri my cheeks flaming again.

"Sorry." he chuckled. "I didn't mean to scare them away." I laughed and cringed, a sharp pain shooting through my chest. I tried to cover it but Dimitri's eyes widened.

"Come here," I said shuffling over to make room for him on the bed. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Rose, you're going to hurt yourself be careful."

"No, I'm fine, really. I just want you to hold me." I attempted to bat my lashes at him, looking up at him with a pout. I probably looked deranged, but Dimitri sighed and shucked off his shoes before very carefully stretching out on the bed beside me, my side was instantly warm as he pressed against me head to toe. His arms came around me cradling my head and his other hand stroked my side, my eyes drifting closed, taking a deep breath and letting go of the tension I didn't even know that I was holding.

"I love you," Dimitri said his lips pressed to the top of my head.

"I love you too, Dimitri. so much."

"I love you more," he said pressing another kiss but this time to my forehead.

I placed my hand over Dimitri's heart and smiled, even though we were just sitting here in a pretty PG situation Dimitri's heart was beating like a small bird beneath my palm. I knew mine was the same, anytime I was around Dimitri I felt more alive and just a pure sense of happiness. This was love. Real true heart retching world-changing love. And I had found it in one of the most beautiful men in the world. And not just on the outside, I had found someone who calmed me, who listened, who cared. Who loved with his whole heart.

"What now?" I asked Dimitri. He was wrapping a piece of my hair round and round his finger.

"Now we live happily ever after," he said leaning down and pressing his lips achingly softly against mine. After a few minutes bullet wound be dammed, I grabbed that gorgeous man's face and kissed him slowly, I wasn't going to rush. We had all the time in the world.

* * *

 _ **And there we have it. it took a lot longer than I thought but it's done. I am endlessly sorry for how long it took me to finish this.**_

 _ **but what a crazy time we are in at the moment. where are you from and how has the COVID-19 affected you and your towns?**_

 _ **in my town in Australia, our numbers were steadily rising. my work closed, schools, shops, restaurants, bars. its been 3 weeks and I've bearly left my house. I have one more week until my work is supposed to open but honestly I don't know if that will happen.**_

 _ **my heart hurts for everyone who has been so affected. America I am so sorry that you are struggling. I love your beautiful country so much. do believe that when this is all over and the dust is settled I will be back!**_

 _ **thank you, everyone, for reading and reviewing this story. hopefully, it gave you a few moments of peace among that madness. and know if you need someone to vent to or something to talk to my messages are always open.**_

 _ **thank you. I love you.**_


End file.
